Mother of a Phantom
by The Storymaster1000
Summary: Now that the world knows that Danny Phantom not only has a daughter, but a Mate as well. The whole world is changing, everyone knows it, but for the better or worse. Danny will have to get used to this new life and fast as threats both old and new loom around every corner, waiting to tear his life and his family apart. The long awaited sequel to 2013's hit Daughter of a Phantom.
1. Prolouge: The War to End all Wars

**Hello fellow readers and authors of FanFiction, it's been a while but I'm back, and based on the reviews and the amount of messages I've received, you guys are probably going to skip over me talking, just bear with me for a moment. First of all I'd like to thank you all, every one of you who loved my previous story, well here you go, Mother of a Phantom, the second installment in the Trilogy. I know you've been waiting for this, however there are some things I have to address before you can read.**

**Firstly I DO NOT OWN Danny Phantom and probably never will, he belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon and all other respectful owners**

**You must have read my previous story Daughter of a Phantom before reading this story, not only is it an amazing story, as my readers have said, but it also sets up many of the events that will take place in this story, so it's mandatory you read that one first.**

**Lastly and most importantly, we need to remember today, today is April 3rd 2014, you know what that means, ten years ago on this very date, Danny Phantom was first broadcast on television, today Danny Phantom celebrates it's 10th Anniversary, and although it's not on television at the moment or a new generation to watch, we all remember the show and it has a special place in our nostalgic childhood hearts, and without it many of these stories including this one would not exist today, so let us raise a glass to the show and hope that one day it can once again be played on television screens in a continued series, movie series or a sequel series. Happy 10th Anniversary Danny Phantom.**

**So without further ado, here you go, the first chapter in my long awaited and highly anticipated story, Mother of a Phantom, enjoy.**

**Soundtrack Option: The Dark and Endless Dalek Night (Doctor Who), Heed our Warning (Transformers Revenge of The Fallen)**

* * *

**Prologue: The War to End All Wars**

* * *

A lone cockroach dug itself out of the cracks in the stone; its legs carried it over the ground and rubble that covered the ground. Its antenna flickered around in the air, but nothing much had changed from the day before, if it had any sense of thinking and didn't act on instincts, it might have noticed the impressive sight ahead of it, but it was just another insect in the world, and continued on its journey. However for others, the sight would have caught their attention as in the distance was a city, but not just any city. Out of the sky swooped down a black raven, it extended its legs and perched itself on a sign. If it could read, it would see that the sign read the words, Amity Park.

Suddenly the ground shook and a sound filled the air, the raven, squawked and spread its wings taking off to the sky. Seconds later a massive, green aircraft flew overhead, the only thing was, it wasn't a modern aircraft. The aircraft was an old World War II bomber, filled with bullet holes, missing plates, cracked cockpits and glowing with an eerie green glow. The bomber headed towards the town, it was soon joined by others of its kind. Seconds later they came under fire, below them, turrets and anti-aircraft batteries were pointed towards the sky, firing at the aircraft in an attempt to repel them. A few fell victim to the blasts and exploded, heading towards the ground in a ball of fire and death. However those that escaped flew over the city, and dropped their payload onto the city, a massive assortment of bombs and troops.

These troops all varied in appearance, some were just blobs, others had a more humanoid appearance. Their skin ranged from different shades of green to blue, grey to white, all of them glowing and heading towards the ground. They landed on the streets and raised their hands; they started to glow in various colors, green, blue, pink and red. Seconds later beams of energy shot out of them. Soon the streets were filled with citizens of the town, either fleeing or fighting, as more and vaster ships appeared over the sky and more of these strange beings filled the streets.

Humanity was at war, for years the nations of the world have united in a single goal, to exterminate a great threat to them. A few years ago, these threats were just a daily occurrence in this town, but that all changed one day, now humanity was at war with a supernatural species, Ghosts. The ghosts were the first ones to attack, they completely took several cites by surprise and completely obliterated everything and everyone in them. Humanity planned retaliation with one goal, to exterminate the ghosts forever, however as time went on, their goal evolved from destroying, to surviving.

The once peaceful and beautiful town, like all others across the entire planet have evolved and been torn by war. However the only difference between Amity Park and the rest of the world was it was now the biggest, and last city on the planet; humanity's last stand. Even now it was under attack, exhausting itself to defend the citizens who reside in it, under attack by the Ghosts. The very air smelt of death and fire, discharges of Ecto weapons and Ecto blasts zigzagged across the blood red sky and an explosion always followed. The streets were full of armed citizens defending their home, the remaining but united armies of the world, and fleeing civilians looking for safe haven. They have come under attack before, but not on a scale of this magnitude, it was like every ghost was now at their doorstep, a last effort to win, it was a war to end all wars.

One soldier ducked behind rubble of a building as a ray of Ectoplasm passed over his head, he then looked over to see a disturbing sight, one that all humans dreaded, a fear they wished not to be so. He spotted a ghost walking across the battlefield, it came across a fallen human soldier, freshly fallen. The ghost then bent down and stabbed its arm into the soldier, which started to glow green and shake violently. Green markings started to erupt from the skin, the eyes sunk into its head, pupil less white bulbs remained, and the soldier screamed. Seconds later the ghost removed its hand and the soldier picked itself up.

The one soldier watching the event felt sick, this was one of the ghost's ways of fighting. Since they were dead and Ectoplasm was what kept them alive; if that was the right word. They have injected amounts of it into the bodies of the dead, which would temporarily reanimate them for their use. They always did this, either reanimate the fallen or possess and overshadow them, either way, the ghosts always turned the dead into reanimated husks. But the worst part was, there was no fixing it, or at least what they knew off, they've tried everything shooting, decapitating, the only thing that stops them are total incineration, due to the fact that Ectoplasm is now infused to their systems. The soldier just watched the thing run towards the city, unable to do anything other than fight, but he wouldn't last long on his own.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, a man and his family were trying to make it out of the war torn city. Trying to push their way through the masses of fleeing people, dodging the ghost infested streets and avoid the occasional explosion or air fighter crash. The only thing the man cared about now was getting his family, his wife, daughter and baby boy out of the city, all in one piece and alive. He remembered when Amity Park was an average size town, when it was peaceful, then ghosts started to show up and attack. That was just the beginning, if only they knew back then what it would lead to, they might have prepared more, they were no match for the Ghosts at first, but they got better; but now both sides were on the verge of losing everything.

The man was brought out of his thoughts by an explosion a couple feet from them. The air was filled with the screams of the poor souls caught in the explosion, and it caused a building to collapse onto the streets, blocking the path. While other citizens scrambled away from the scene turned around to find another way, the man steered his family though them and down an alleyway, hoping that it would be deserted and a short cut to their freedom. With luck he was right, it was empty and they started to make their way through it, they emerged at the end, however they were greeted with a more unfriendly sight.

Just ahead of them, walking through the smoke were the shapes of several humanoid figures, they had red glowing eyes that pierced the smoke and dust. They spotted the family and started to move towards the family. The man felt fear and dread fill him as he stretched out his arms and acted as a shield for his family. He hands were shaking and he felt like his legs turn into jelly as he realized he might have just not only doomed himself but his whole family. The figures ahead of them moved closer to them, there was about eight of them, they were all wearing armor and carried guns. Their armor was white, the light of the blazing fires and explosions of the war torn city were reflecting off them, they were decorated with spots of mud, Ectoplasm and blood. They circled the family, one walked towards them while the others raised their guns. The Man started to think of a way out, hoping that these men were not the ones he was dreading, he was being paranoid; however that feeling soon disappeared as another shape erupted from the smoke in front of them.

It towered over them all, easily the size of a small building or house, it was covered in an eerie type of metal, and although it was painted black, silver and white, it somehow gave off a green glow. It walked on two legs, each foot having razor sharp talons that gripped the ground and could crush a car with ease. It had a hunched torso attached to the legs, with a glass dome on its back where a green liquid was being stored. On the sides were two arms that looked more like wings, and attached to each were an assortment of weapons that could provide armament for a small militia. But the most terrifying thing was the head, it looked down at them. It resembled a human skull, except it had a single robotic eye that blazed red like the fires it could create, the last and terrible attachment this monster had was a long tail, with a sharp needle at the end used to harvest the precious resources of their victims. This monstrosity and its mechanical brothers were feared throughout the world, and their name fit them perfectly, The Reapers.

The man sighed in defeat, wanting to fall on his knees and cry, but wouldn't not in front of his family, not in front of them. He looked at the approaching soldier, and spotted the GIW insignia on its shoulder, he had doomed his family, and he realized that as soon as he spotted The Reaper. The soldier reached them and looked over them, his expression or thought being impossible to read while his face was hidden behind his helmet.

"Well what have we here, trying to escape the city are you?"

"Please, we want no part of this, we just want to live, please take me if you must but spare my family." The man said.

"As much as I would like to do that we have orders, you're from Amity Park, the city of Ghost Lovers, and we can't have Ghost Lovers populating this world."

"We are not Ghost Lovers, why would we love them, look at what they've done to our world."

"Shut Up." The GIW soldier said as he hit the man with the butt of his rifle.

"Please, why are you doing this?"

"Men, Prepare to fire."

The man stretched his arms around his family, embracing each other in their final moments. The guns of the soldiers were clicking as they raised them at the family. The lead soldier raised his arm, when it dropped; their lives would come to an end, they closed their eyes, his children and wife had tears in their eyes, scarred of what comes next. The man held them closer and closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. But before the soldiers could carry out the execution an alarm came from the giant machine of death towering over them. The soldier's attention immediately turned to their creation.

**"ALERT, ALERT, THE PHANTOM HAS BEEN DETECTED!"** The giant machine boomed.

"Phantom?" the lead soldier said in disbelief.

"**PRIMARY OBJECTIVE UPDATED: NEW MISSION LOCATE AND EXTERINATE THE PHANTOM!"**

"Alright men, leave the citizens for now, we have a bigger prize."

"Sir, it said Phantom right as in _THE_ Phantom?" said another solider.

"Yes, The Reapers are programmed with a higher objective, they are to eliminate ghosts, however if one of them detects Phantom, they are to seek, locate and exterminate it."

Suddenly The Reaper turned its attention to the west of them, looking directly at a building that was barley holding together. It raised its arms and readied its guns, which started to power up. Just as they started to fire a green light shot out of the building and collided with The Reaper. The building gave way and crumpled to the ground and The Reaper fell back from the force of the impact and fell to the ground. The soldiers took cover as their giant machine fell. The Reaper started kicking, trying to regain its footing. Put before it could get back on its feet it started to convulse as metal started to pop off the thing. The Reaper's lights started to dim before coming to a complete and udder stop. Seconds later a giant explosion erupted from within the Reaper and it fell to the ground in giant pieces. The head fell on the ground, its mouth open like a death scream, its eye flickered and shut off, the glass dome shattered and the green liquid covered the streets.

The streets and air was soon covered with the dense smoke of the crumbling building, temporary blinding all those in the area. The soldiers looked around and panicked as they tried to get a sense of their surroundings. One soldier tripped on something and fell to the ground; he picked himself back up, feeling a foot, which was what tripped him. He then started to investigate; glad he found one of his comrades. However he was in for a horrifying surprise when he felt his buddy, who was now missing his head. The soldier dint even have time to scream, as something sharp pushed through his back and erupted from his chest in a blood spurt. The man could only hear what was going on, and what he heard wasn't pleasant, one after another the soldiers screamed in horror and pain. A few gunshots went off every now and then, but he couldn't do anything, he just held his family closer to him. A minute later the cloud started to clear, and they could finally see what happened to their executers.

All of the men were lying on the ground, each one of them was badly hurt, and some were missing body parts, others having huge gashes or having been impaled. The Reaper was also taken offline; it was a scene of carnage, but there was one soldier still alive, trying to crawl towards them. He was trying to talk, but the transmitter in his helmet couldn't pick up his words, all that came out was a sickening gurgling sound, the sign the soldier was choking on his own blood. Then a figure erupted from the smoke, and walked towards the soldier, it kicked them in the stomach, flipping them over. Before anyone could do anything, the figure reached down and grabbed the soldiers head, seconds later there was a sickening snap and the soldier was looking the wrong way.

"Don't you move!"

The man looked behind the figure to see one of the downed soldiers get back up; he held and Ecto pistol in his hands. The figure just cocked their head back to see the soldier, before making it's move. The solder tried to hit the figure, but none of his blasts hit and the figure soon had their hands around his wrist and neck. The figure squeezed his hand until he dropped the weapon. What happened next was even more horrifying; the figure raised their free hand and stabbed it into the soldier's gut. Blood splattered over the figure and on the ground, but the soldier was still alive, barley but still. Then a light started to emerge from the wound, and the soldier started to twitch, like his spine was shivering. Seconds later, ice started to erupt from the wound, erupting from the figure's hand. Within seconds the soldier was frozen alive, both inside and out as ice erupted from cracks in his suit and icicles erupted from within. The figure then removed their hand form the soldier, but before they turned away to face the family again. They raised their hand and smashed the soldier into pieces, the shards of ice which sparkled like diamonds scattered across the ground and a layer of frost started to cover the area around the figure.

The figure then looked at the family, the man could not make out any identifiable features, but this thing just saved their lives. He looked back at his family, worried about how this traumatic event would have on his children. But at least they would be around for it to have an impact on them; he gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up, facing the figure.

"Thank you, you saved our lives."

"What makes you think I'll let you live?" the figure said.

The figure then turned around and took a step towards them, allowing the man to see them in detail. The figure had glowing red eyes, sharp fangs, long, beautifully kept and styled white hair, sharp claws and a lust for violence in their eyes. The figure wore an outfit that was black and white, tight and revealing. Before anything could happen, the figure raised their hand and fired a powerful blast of ectoplasm, the area was blinded with light, seconds later, the only sign of life was a lone figure standing atop the dead soldiers and a couple charred bodies; with their jaws hanging open in an eternal scream.

"I don't know why my father wasted his powers and life protecting you humans, especially after what you did to him and mom, you're so weak and fragile, but I will admit, the only thing I like about you is that you are very fun and easy to kill."

Danielle Phantom looked around at her handiwork, another group of dead GIW, a Reaper, and innocents, and it wasn't even noon yet, not a bad start to the day. However her pleasure of death was interrupted by a loud alarm, she turned around to see a familiar sight approaching. She looked down to see two more Reapers making their way towards her. That was the problem with Reapers, when one goes down, there are always more ready to take its place. However she didn't mind, The Reapers were the only real challenge she has left, they were designed to find and eliminate ghosts. She charged up her hands, before making a dash towards The Reapers, today was going to be another great day of killing, war and slaughter; and she was going to relish every single second of it.

* * *

Clockwork watched the events take place, although he didn't really have to. He's seen them many times before, he's seen how they came to be, and he sees how they will end. The Observants had come to him to show him what they discovered. What was interesting was that The Observants were scared; they were terrified of what would lead to these events. The last time they came to him was when they discovered Danny Phantom's alternate future and ordered him to stop it from happening by eliminating the boy, but if only they knew. The scene continued to play out and repeat, the destruction, the death, the horror. Clockwork turned away and faced the two Observants who were behind him.

"Now you see our concern."

"Yes, but then again I know everything, before the end of this year there will be an event so traumatic that it causes not only a full out war between humans and ghosts; resulting in the near extinction of both parties, but also causes Danielle Phantom, the daughter of Danny Phantom to become an even more evil and powerful ghost than her father's alternate self; and you want me to stop it from coming to be don't you?"

"Indeed Clockwork, to save the future, and both our species, Danielle Phantom must be stopped."

"You do understand that I can't simply stop it from happening."

"What do you mean?"

"For one Danielle Phantom is a ghost child, the biological creation of Phantom and Samantha Manson, therefore by Ghost Law she is protected from harm, secondly remember when Daniel thought his daughter was dead, he almost turned into the monster you first asked me to stop, it'll be trading one horror for another, there are so many variables in play."

"Clockwork we understand this and unlike last time we don't want you to kill the child, besides even if we did you would work around it like last time; we want you to prevent it from happening, we leave you with this task, do whatever you wish, but stop these events from coming to pass."

With that the two Observants vanished, returning to their headquarters, leaving Clockwork alone in his tower. Clockwork returned to the screen, watching as the older Danielle kill and destroy everything in her path. It was almost impossible to believe that the little Ghost girl could turn into this monster. They wanted to stop it from happening, if only they knew, if only they remembered that he was the Ghost of Time. He knew everything that has ever happened or could have happened and he knows everything that will or might happen. He knows what event will cause the young ghost girl to turn into this monster, he knows the spark that sets off the war between Human's and Ghosts, and he knows everything. As much as he wants to stop them from coming to be he can't, his duty prevents him from interfering, the events can be changed but it's not up to him. He looked at a different monitor, one that showed a unique family from Amity Park, watching a movie, little did they know but the fate of the future belonged to them. Their choices over the next few weeks would determine the fate of everyone. Clockwork sighed and went back to monitoring the events going in on the world right now; he took one last look at the future.

"Everything is as it should be."

* * *

**Well there you go, the first chapter in a long, and I do mean long story, thank you for turning in and I hope you have enjoyed what has happened so far. Now for my outro, yes, that was evil Dani or Dark Dani, or whatever she might be called. I decided to include her because, well one is that Dark Dani has never been done before; or she has been attempted before but was never finished or done well. She's either a clone of Dan in every way or not done well. I've always been interested in the aspect, anyone can go bad, even Dani, but what events lead to Dani going bad girl and a war between humanity and ghosts, you'll have to find out. Now The Reapers are the ultimate ghost hunters, they are kind of like the Sentinels of Danny Phantom. If you want a picture of what one looks like, take ED-209 from RoboCop or Metal Gear Ray from Metal Gear Solid, give them clawed talon feet and the head of Shockwave from Transformers Dark of the Moon, minus the horns, and more human like. I know this chapter didn't give much but it's a set up. I also have several others already done so I will be able to release one either or every 5-7 days, there will be no writer's block this year and I plan to have all 60 chapters, yes that's right 60 chapters out by the end of December 2014. So please if you loved or liked my previous story Daughter of a Phantom and you love this one so far and want to see what comes next, please favorite and follow this story, and please everyone review. Let me know what you think so far, speculate, tell me what you like and stay tuned for the next chapters, until next time.**

**Also just a fun fact for you, I considered publishing this on April first, but every word would have been replaced with April Fools, you should be thankful I care for you're well being, plus I was in to good of a mood to play such a cruel trick on you. Plus that day had enough stupid and pathetic attempts, that's what I hate about the Internet, April Fools has turned into a troll day, I don't mind if they are good and smart and do get you, but they have to be done well and only one per thing, there were sites giving 10 every 5 minutes, and continuing after noon. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this, in a couple hours I'm off to see the early screening of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, I hope the reviews it's getting are right, But yeah until next time favorite/follow and review. Keep checking back for an update, 7 days at maximum.**

**Also the cover image, is just a temporary one I hope, I want one that has Plant Sam and Dani, or at the very least Sam and Dani, however those a hard to come by so, this will have to do, if anyone can help me track a good one down or create one that would be much appreciated, so anyways favorite/follow and review, see yeah next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	2. Chapter I: First Day in a New Life

**Hello and welcome back fellow authors and readers of FanFiction. Well here you go like I said in about 5 to 7 days I'll be releasing a chapter, sometimes maybe even earlier than that. Anyways thanks to all of you who loved my first story and are so far loving this one. I'm so glad that my take on Dark Dani or Evil Dani or whatever her name would be has been so far well received. I thought I'd be taking a big risk attempting it, I'm glad I'm doing well so far. Also all the favorites, follows and review, keep up the good work guys, oh wait no that's what you supposed to say to me, oh well. Anyways I'll leave more stuff for my outro, on to the story.**

**Soundtrack Option: Ezio's Family (Assassin's Creed II)**

* * *

_**Chapter I: The First Day in a New Life**_

* * *

Meanwhile in present day Amity Park, the city was having another peaceful day. Usually by now there would have been a ghost attack, but not today; no today was special. The citizens didn't realize it yet, but today was going to be a completely normal day. Just two days ago they discovered that their resident ghost, their town hero, Danny Phantom was a father of a young ghost girl. Mere hours ago they were presented with a sceptical like no other. This evil ghost named Vlad Plasmius, who was later revealed to be their former Mayor Vlad Masters; kidnapped Phantom's daughter and forced the hero to go through trials in order to save her. Putting immense physical and emotional pain on the young hero before he; in front of a stadium of people; being broadcast all over the world, took down the evil ghost once and for all; but not before been critically injured.

When everyone thought it was over, a new mystery was added to their town; as Phantom's Mate, the mother of the young ghost girl showed up and saved him; protected her daughter and helped take down the evil monster. After that, the GIW or Guys in White; the government's ghost branch crossed the line. Blinded by their prejudice and orders they almost killed the towns resident and leading Ghost Experts The Fentons. The last they saw of their hero was him being carried off to a hospital to be cared for. Ever since then the news has been in a frenzy. No matter what news station or channel you turned into they were broadcasting the events. Everyone who watched them knew that this was something big, history in the making. Years from now, people were going to ask them; where were you when everything we knew about ghosts changed.

The story of the event quickly spread across the world like a wildfire. The previous big story which was the discovery of Phantom's daughter had been replaced as multiple headlines appeared all over the world like; Mother of Young Phantom Revealed, Phantom defends Daughter, Ghosts Among Us and Phantom Hitched: Sorry Ladies :( and worst of all Inviso-Babe revealed. Right now all eyes were looking at Amity Park, waiting for the next big thing to be revealed, waiting for their hero to make a return, and hopefully maybe answer some questions about his family.

However, little did they know, their hero was already out of the hospital. For Danny Phantom was none other than Danny Fenton, son of the world's leading Ghost Experts, and a Halfa. He was still healing from his wounds, but he could carry out a day's activities and with no ghosts attacking. He was focused on savoring every second of it and spending it with his family. So far it's been three hours and he was walking out of the movie theaters, having just watched The Hobbit with his girlfriend Sam Manson, and their daughter Danielle. Danny couldn't help but form a smile on his face. He though of the sentence that just ran through his mind, girlfriend, daughter; he could hardly believe this was actually happening. But it was happening, and he didn't care. Danny threw his empty bag of popcorn into the garbage, all that remained in them were the rejects, the cornels that didn't pop or were to small to be eaten. He then disposed of the 3D glasses before turning to his daughter, who had a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong Dani, you didn't like the movie?" he asked.

"No I did, it was awesome, I loved it; I hate the fact that I now have to wait an entire year before I can see the rest." Dani said as she disposed of the remains of her snack.

"That's Hollywood for you Danielle, they always want more money, and they don't care how they get it, that's why they turned The Hobbit into three films, it really should only have been two like they originally planned." Sam said.

"Yeah, remember the Doomed Movie, it had little to nothing to do with the Doomed games, except for a few names and references, and it was horrible, but because it made money they're making a sequel." Danny said.

"You're never going to forget that are you?"

"Probably not."

"So what are we going to do now, play in the park, watch TV, go out for dinner, stay up in pajamas?" Dani asked.

"Well, before we do anything else we need to talk, privately." Danny said looking around.

"There's an alleyway beside this theater would that work?" Sam asked.

"It should, let's go."

With that the three of them made their way through the masses of movie goers and people and exited the theater. They turned and walked down into the alleyway. It wasn't a big alleyway, but it was dark and long enough that they could talk without the fear of anybody overhearing them. It would work for the short time they needed to use it. Besides it was day and if someone did try to mug them or hurt them there was just one thing; they were Halfa's. Danny looked around to make sure there was no one around, which their wasn't, he then turned back to his family.

"Okay so Dani, we need to talk about what's going to happen from here."

"But I thought you and Mom did that at the Hospital, remember I left to race wheelchairs with Uncle Tuck."

"Yes we did, we discussed some things but now we need to do them with you so you know what's going on."

"Okay so what's going on?"

"Well first of all, I did speak with Clockwork, and have found a solution to our problem, I can create a ghost lair for you to stay in, only people who know our secret will be able to find it and no ghost would dare come after you in there."

"Does that mean we're going to the Ghost Zone?"

"No, that's the best part, rules state I need to create a lair in my haunt, also known as Amity Park, I don't have to go into The Ghost Zone, and I'm going to get exact details from Frostbite or Clockwork later on how to actually do it through."

"Okay so I have a place to stay, is there anything else?"

"Yes, after the previous events, all of Amity Park, if not the world by now, knows that Danny Phantom has a Mate and daughter, your mother and I have talked, and in order to help keep our secrets, when we're in public, in ghost form we're going to act like we've been mated for years, also like you said, don't call us Mom and Dad in public when we're human."

"However any other time it's Mom and Dad." Sam said.

"There was one other thing, Sam, what are your plans?" Danny said.

"What do you mean my plans?"

"Well it's just your parents are out of town and your house is still in the process of being rebuilt, do you have a place to stay?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll find a place, I could always stay in a hotel and live off room service."

"Well I was thinking, how about uh…until your house is rebuilt, why don't you uh…stay at my place?" Danny said, almost blushing.

"What?"

"Well I was thinking, it could be a couple days until your house is rebuilt, and this way we can spend more time together as a family and it gives us more time to work things out and uh…"

"Danny we just started officially dating, now we have a daughter and you want us to move in together, at this rate I'm expecting a ring by next week." Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"Please tell me that was a joke." Danny could only say as the color suddenly drained from his face.

"Yes, Danny it was a joke, I know you can't afford a ring on your current allowance, and on that, I think it a good idea, this way I can spend more time with you and Dani."

"Cool, now we can all fight ghosts as a family." Dani said.

"Actually Dani, I'm not going to be fighting ghosts, not unless they are a big enough threat, for example I'll leave ghosts like The Box Ghost, Skulker and Johnny 13 for your father, and you aren't fighting ghosts until you can properly defend yourself."

"What, come on I can so fight ghosts." Dani said with shock and anger in her voice.

"Dani we never said you can't fight ghosts, it's just we don't want you to get hurt, you haven't had enough experience like I have, if you want to fight ghosts that's fine, that's great doing the right thing, it's just we don't want you to take on powerful ghosts, especially in the next few weeks." Danny said.

"Why's that."

"It's another thing we need to talk about, with these recent revelations, in the next few days, if not already, Amity Park is going to be home to some if not all the best Ghost Hunters and researchers in the world, they will all be wanting to capture us and find out everything about us, so we need to be careful, which means Dani, no going out on your own without letting us know and always stay in a reasonable distance from us."

"Aw, come on I can be careful."

"Dani we just want you to be safe, we're worried, look what happened in the last few hours, I thought I lost you I don't want that to happen again, but look, we can figure more of this out later, how about we get back to Fenton Works."

"Aren't your forgetting something?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"I believe a certain someone wanted to speak with you?"

"Who, I don't remember…oh wait, yeah, okay, I'll drop you guys off, ask my parents if you can stay and then I'll go and see The President."

"Okay, but do you think we should go as ghosts?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it will be a little strange and hard to explain if people see us walking to your house with a mini you and me?

"Oh, well yeah there's that, or do you just want to transform again?" Danny said giving Sam a smirk.

"A little bit of both." She said with a smile.

"Okay here we go, Going Ghost."

Seconds later glowing halo rings formed around each of their waists, the alley was bathed in blue and green light as the rings traveled over their bodies. Seconds later three ghosts now stood in the alleyway. Danny looked around to make sure no one had noticed the sudden flash of light that had come from the alleyway. He then looked down at himself; his costume had repaired itself from the damage it took in his fight with Vlad, the same old black and white hazmat suit. He looked over at Sam; she was in her plant outfit, the same one she wore when she was controlled by Undergrowth, although she had made some changes. Dani was wearing her outfit which was almost identical to his own. When the coast was clear, the three of them took off into the sky.

* * *

It was a few minutes later that the trio made it to Fenton Works, it was nearly impossible to miss, with its giant sign and Ops center on the roof. They veered down and landed in an alleyway that was close to the building. Danny looked over at his house and saw the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle parked in the front, his parents were home, which was good and bad news. He then turned back into his human form and turned to Dani.

"Okay Dani, my parents are home, so Sam and I are going through the front door and I'll ask my parents about Sam, meanwhile you fly up find Auntie Jazz, we'll come to you after."

"Okay Daddy."

With that Dani took off into the air and headed towards Fenton Works, Sam turned herself back into her human form. Danny and Sam then started to make their way to Fenton Works, crossing the street, after looking both ways, and coming to the door. Danny opened it and prepared himself for whatever his parents might be doing, they should be bouncing off the walls with all the information they have, or think they have. Just as he thought his parents were in the kitchen, talking about what they discovered, unfortunately for them.

"Can you believe that not only dose Phantom have a daughter, but a mate too." Jack said.

"Well I mean it makes sense, from what Phantom told us, ghosts reproduce the same way we do, in order for Phantom to have a daughter, Phantom would have needed to have had sexual intercourse with a female ghost." Maddie answered back.

"Well yeah, but still the fact that Phantom has a mate and daughter, he looks like he's sixteen, imagine a teenager around Danny's age having a family."

"Seeing them together, interacting, I could see and sense they had chemistry, it makes me wonder, do you think they are truly in love with each other, that it wasn't instinct or a natural need for sex, but actual feelings and love, what's their relationship really like."

"I'd say so, she is Phantom's mate, and mating is the ghost equivalent to human marriage, so in a way she's Phantom's wife, they obviously loved each other enough to mate and have sexual intercourse, resulting in their daughter."

"Do you think ghost sex is exactly like ours, I mean do you think they find pleasure in it, I wonder can ghosts have orgasms, if so how many, do females still carry a developing child in their wombs for nine months, or is that different, do they still go through a painful birthing process or do they phase right out of them. Do female ghosts still produce milk for young infants, or is it something different for ghosts, this is exciting, everything we know about ghosts is changing, we need to know everything about ghosts."

"We could ask Phantom or his mate if we run into them again."

"I don't think Phantom or his mate would appreciate or feel comfortable talking to us about their sex life, as much as I'm dying to know the answers, all I can guess based on what he told us is that it's exactly the same as humans, and I would guess Phantom and his mate would probably be engaging in it every now and then since they are married

"Ah yes, young love, I remember it well."

"Oh yes, well they probably engage in it every now and then, despite the fact that Phantom can't give her any more children." Maddie said with sadness in her voice.

"Wait dear, remember what Phantom said, he said whatever the GIW did to them didn't affect him, he's immune, his body is still producing semen or it's ghost equivalent, he can still have children which is probably how he was able to already have one."

"I wonder why they don't get to work and have another one then, why not give their daughter a sibling, a younger sister or brother?"

"Maybe they're trying to, or maybe they fear what would happen, you saw how everybody reacted to their daughter, maybe one's good enough for them for now."

"You're right we don't know what their afterlives are like, heck we don't even know what ghosts are like, but seeing their daughter, it just seems right that she should have a sibling, maybe the next time we see Phantom or his mate we could slightly suggest the idea of giving their daughter a sibling."

"Wouldn't that be a little creepy?"

"You're probably right, it would still be interesting to see a developing ghost baby though, and Phantom and his mate are the only ones who can have children that we know of, I'm just saying if they can have children, they should have children."

"Well that would go against what we just said to them, remember we gave him the talk n TV to help him."

"Yes but that was before we knew he had a mate, which reminds me we really need to do the same to her when we see her."

Danny and Sam felt the color drain form their faces, Danny felt like bolting from the room, it was like The Talk his parents gave him all over again, he could only imagine how Sam was feeling, probably the same. He had to stop this; he didn't want any images forming in his head, especially when his parents were talking about him and Sam doing the deed, although he wouldn't object to that if it were to ever happen. Danny took a step forward, trying to find his voice; all that came out was a cough, his parents turned around.

"Hey Danny boy, oh hey Sam, what are you too up to?"

"Hey Sam, glad you're feeling better, we were so worried when we herd you were in the hospital, how's your gran doing?" Maddie asked.

"Uh... She...Uh, she's fine, she's out of the hospital, and I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Sam said as the color returned to her face.

"So what can we do for you too?"

"Well Mom, uh, I was wondering, because Sam's house is in the process of being rebuilt, I was wondering would it be alright if Sam stayed with us until she has a place to stay?"

"But really, if it's too much trouble Mrs. Fenton I could always…"

"Nonsense Sam, of course you can, I'll need to call her parents for permission though."

"You'll have to try my grandmother; my parents are out of town."

"They are out of town, when you were in the hospital?" Maddie asked, her eyes narrowing but still full of shock and worry when she looked at Sam.

"Yeah, but I can tell you my grandmother will have no problem with it, besides it's better than living in a hotel room by myself, it'll only be for a few days."

"Sam you can stay as long as you want, you're like a daughter to us." Maddie said with a smile.

"In fact if a certain rumor we heard is true then you might actually be a daughter some day, or is this rumor false Danny Boy?" Jack said as he put his arm around Danny.

"Figures you guys knew, Tucker said you guys bet on us too." Danny said.

"Hey, he said he'd leave us out of it." Jack said retracting his arm, quickly hiding some money in a pocket on his orange jumpsuit.

"Well, I'm going to have to have a talk with my best friend and get a list of everybody who bet on us."

"Good luck, practically everyone in the town was in on it; well anyways we have work to do, so we'll leave you too to figure out sleeping arrangements."

"Wait what, your letting us decide?"

"Danny, you and Sam are both mature enough to make decisions and not get in any funny business, which I don't want any of."

"Besides, I kind of broke the guest room bed...okay the whole guest room, thought there was a ghost in there, it was just a white sheet over a coat hanger." Jack said.

"Don't worry Mom, just because Phantom has a family doesn't mean I'm looking to start one."

"Good, see you too later, we have some experiments to run."

With that Danny's parents headed down into the lab, Danny and Sam dared not follow, fearing what the two ghost experts would be talking about. They both headed up stairs and came to a stop at Jazz's room. Danny lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

"Hey Jazz, it's us."

"Come in."

Danny opened the door and entered his sister's room with Sam; she was sitting at her desk, counting money, which must have been her earnings on the bet. Danny ignored the sight and looked around; Dani was sitting on her bed reading a book in her human form. She peered up from the book and saw her parents. Jazz picked up her money and placed it in her desk for later; she turned around to face her brother.

"So what's going on?"

"Well, I found a place for Dani to stay, but I need a little bit of time to get the details and to set it up, so she's going to stay in our house until then, Sam's staying with us until her house is rebuilt, we're dating, she's a Halfa, we need to avoid mom and dad for a while until they switch to a different subject of ghosts and I'm off to see the President."

"So you heard what they were saying?" Jazz said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Unfortunately, yes, we did, they could have been talking about what the GIW almost did, or the fact that their collage buddy was an evil ghost, but no they had to be talking about Phantom's sex life."

"Oh they were talking about the GIW and Vlad, then they got on that other topic, you just walked in at the wrong time, anyways, everything is set and good, so why don't you go have a word with the President, while me, Dani and Sam have some girl time."

"Please nothing too girly." Dani and Sam both said.  
"Okay, well then see you later." Danny said.

"Danny, you're going to meet The President, just, be careful, you don't know what he might want." Sam said.

"Since when am I not careful?" Danny said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Hey Mom can I ask you something" Dani asked.

"Yes dear?"

"Can I have a baby brother?"

* * *

Danny only made it to the bottom of the stairs when he faintly heard Sam yell Dani in a shocked, embarrassed and uncomfortable tone. He didn't want to know what it was about yet, he could find out when he got back. He then left the house, ducked back into the alley. When the coast was clear he transformed back into Danny Phantom, seconds later he took off, towards City hall. He couldn't remember where exactly the agent said the President was but he could start there, if not then look for a place with tons of men in shades and black suits. Danny could not believe it, he was going to meet The President of the United States, probably the most powerful, non-ghost, person on the planet. Danny remembered Sam's words, it was true he didn't know what the President wanted, was it a trap, was it a peaceful greeting; well he would soon find out.

Danny looked down at himself, looking at his suit; he was going to meet the President, should he wear something formal or more appropriate. Danny looked at his suit again, lately he had been thinking of changing it, maybe adding a cape, or some more white, he liked his jumpsuit, but maybe it was time for a upgrade, he has worn the same thing for the past three years. Well there was nothing he could do now; he can't make the President wait forever. Danny increased his speed and headed towards City Hall.

* * *

**So there you go, I know that this chapter wasn't as magnificent as the previous one, but that's okay this is the first chapter in the new story, the last one was a prologue. The first chapter is always used to re-introduce the reader to the world and to set up what's going to be going down. So in the next chapter Danny will face the President, what dose The President want, you'll have to check back in another 5 or 7 days. Anyways I considered waiting till the seventh day to post this as I've run into a little snag writing the next few chapters. I have the story all planned out, I know what I will be writing in them, the problem is I have to write them and I can't get to later chapters until I get through the painful process of the set up chapters, but don't worry you will be getting action and drama and all the stuff you like very, very soon. So yeah I decided to just do it and give you guys the chapter, 2 and 3 are done, 4 is almost done and the rest are still in dot jot, summery stage, but I plan and want to have up to chapter 15 done by the weekend, at the very least 10. Also I will be doing something new, well at least for me I will be responding to reviews in my outro, but only to ones that will work, for example if you are asking what's going to happen or saying this chapter was amazing I won't respond So on the last chapter.**

**dmc fanboy**: Dark Dani is portrayed as stronger because she is older and matured, are you saying that Dani's going to stay at the same power level for the rest of her life, no just like Dani her power grows everyday, yes she is portrayed as weak and a kid in the show but that doesn't mean that I'm going to keep her like that, of course she's going to grow and mature both physical and in power, and also some other things I can't talk about...yet because it's not the time, plus everybody knows the dark side makes you more powerful (cue Imperial March from Star Wars)

**HalfaGhostGirl13**: Oh it will be Epic, just wait until you all see what I have planned, and about being on the top stories of 2014, I'm not in control of that, you guys are, it would depend on how many follows, favorites and reviews I get, so all I really can do is ask and hope.

**zoxy2:** Like I said, it would have been too cruel and if I did that, not only would I be hated by you guys but I would make myself a hypocrite because I would be doing the exact same thing that I'm condemning others for doing, plus as a writer, you must always make sure that you have a strong hook otherwise you lose your audience

**kingpariah:** Yes I intended it to be similar to The Ultimate Enemy for a reason, the lone cockroach, the apocalyptic state of the world, and yes 60 chapters, it's going to be long, epic and a most wonderful amazing story

**Nicole the Dragon Rider**: All in good time, everything is as it should be

**So yeah I don't see me doing this a lot, only when there is something I can address, in fact I'm just trying this out, I probably won't do it, we shall see, but anyways don't do anything to try and get yourself on it if I do, just review every single chapter like you usually do, if there is something worth noting I will bring it forward. So yeah trying this out, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please if you haven't already favorite and follow and review let me know what you think as the story progresses, so until next time.**

**Oh and also, OMG You have to see Captain America: The Winter Soldier, I can't say anything else about it without spoiling the movie. But see it as soon as you can this is a film you should be giving your money too. So enough of that, please favorite, follow and review, so until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	3. Chapter II: Meeting The President

**Hello once again my fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, so here we are about 5 days since my last update with a new chapter. Now just a quick progress report, and as a notice, don't expect a new chapter every 5 days, it might not happen, I ran into a snag with chapter 4 that coast me some time, but I've finished it no and I plan to get caught up gain to the point that I have 30 chapters written by the time I post chapter 15, that way I won't give myself writer's block and always have the next few available and ready. But yeah don't expect a new chapter every 5 days, but I will try and keep to 7 days at most, but anyways onto the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter II: Meeting the President**_

* * *

The sun was already starting to set by the time Danny had reached City Hall. He had flow the whole way invisible; he didn't want to take any chances of anybody spotting him. He didn't know if the GIW were still around or not, he didn't know just how many Ghost Hunters and researchers have arrived in the city. He could only guess that citizens and the press were out on the prowl for him as well. Danny turned his attention back to City Hall and landed on a building across from it. He didn't exactly know how to proceed; inside this building was The President of the United States, one of the most powerful men in the world. The Leader of a country and the leader of the one Danny and his whole family called home.

Danny looked around, scanning the building, Sam might be right and this could be a trap. His heightened senses allowed him to see far and clear, even in the dark. Danny could see that the building was being patrolled and guarded by several men in black suits, obviously Secret Service. Danny didn't know how to play this, dose he sneak in, walk right up, shout hey I'm here take me to your leader. Danny sighed, if The President was anywhere it would most likely be the Mayor's office, he might as well start looking there. Danny took to the air and turning invisible started to make his way towards the mayor's office.

The President was looking out the windows that were behind the mayor's desk. It gave the mayor a good view of Amity Park, not a complete view, but what was important. The Presidents eyes were taking in everything about the town, from its buildings to the road pavement. Amity Park seemed like any other small town, it wasn't as big as others, but it was peaceful. There was a residential area, there was a business area and there were parks and sights to see, and yet there was more to that. For only in recent years has Amity Park started to become famous, but not for itself, but for its unusual activity. The President thought about all the reports and files he was handed about Amity Park over the years.

The President thought it was curious how this little town would become a ghost town. Not in the abandoned way, but in reality, Ghosts were real and while they had activity all over the world. None of them were stronger or more frequent than Amity Park, where an attack would happen daily, sometimes twice a day. However now this town was going to be the center of attention for the world, the events of the past few days have caught everyone's attention. They were also going to change the world, some may not know it yet, but he, The President of The United States of America, knew that something was going to change. This was why he needed to speak with one of the major players in the events, Amity's own elusive ghost resident, Danny Phantom. Just then the sound of a door opening filled his ears and The President looked behind him to see a trusted Secret Service agent walk in, Peirce, his name was Agent Peirce.

"Agent Peirce, any word yet?" The President asked.

"Sorry sir but there is still no sign of Phantom yet." Peirce responded.

"Then we'll just have to keep waiting."

"Sir if I may, just because he hasn't shown up yet doesn't mean he will, Mr. President."

"Yes but just because he hasn't shown up yet doesn't mean he won't either, however I need to relive myself, if anyone sees Phantom, tell me immediately, understand?"

"Yes sir."

With that The President and Secret Service agent left the room, seconds later Danny reached the window; He looked inside. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago this used to be the office of his fruit loop arch-rival Vlad Masters. However it was no longer as he had taken care of Vlad once and for all. Now the City was contacting the old Mayor, Ernesto Montez in hopes he would retake office. Danny phased through the window and landed on the ground. He walked and looked around, The President wold most likely be back soon, but Danny wondered why The President was so eager to want to speak with him. Danny took a seat in Vlad's chair, and turned around to look out the window, watching the agents make their rounds waiting for The President. Whatever the reason why one of the world's most powerful men wanted to talk to him, Danny would soon find out. Just outside The President was just about to re-enter the office when he paused for a second. He held up a hand and his Secret Service escort stopped. The President then turned to the man.

"Listen Agent Peirce, I know you're doing your job, but I request that only I be in the office, in case Phantom comes that way to meet me."

"Sir, I know that you want this to be a delicate matter but I must ask that…"

"Peirce, I know, you're looking out for me, but maybe Phantom isn't coming or hasn't shown up yet because he doesn't know how to approach this, I want to see him but I have an armed guard with me, he doesn't know where I stand on Ghosts."

"I understand that sir, however Phantom is a wild card, we don't know anything about him other than he's an extremely powerful ghost, it's for our safety I don't think you should be alone with him if he shows up."

"Peirce, we've all read the government and GIW files on Phantom and we both know how powerful he is, heck I bet if he wanted to he could just walk into The White House and assassinate me, but he doesn't, he hasn't, he doesn't want to but he could, please for me."

"Alright Sir, I'll wait out here, if you need anything just ask and if my men catch sight of Phantom, I'll let you know."

"Thank you Peirce."

The President then turned around and entered the mayor's office again. As soon as the doors behind him closed he could sense something was different. A shiver went down his spine, the room felt like it was colder and there was an eerie presence that was enveloping the room. The President took a look to the desk; the chair was turned around, facing the window, not the way he left it. Before anything else could happen, it swivelled around. In the chair sat a figure in a black and white hazmat suit, the insignia of a flaming D with a P inside it was on the chest. The figure has hair as white as snow, and neon green eyes which were bright enough that they even glowed in daylight. The figure looked up at him with a gentle smile and spoke.

"Evening Mr. President." Danny said looking at The President.

"Phantom, you, uh…It's good to finally meet you." The President said recovering from the shock.

"Same to you, sorry about the scare, I have a thing for entrances."

"So I've heard…and seen."

"My sources informed me about an interesting rumor, The President of The United States is in Amity Park and wanted to speak to me, due to past events and the nature of this rumor I decided to investigate, I take it my sources were correct about this information?" Danny answered, playing an act.

"Your sources were correct, I've actually been wanting to speak to you for a while, it's just with current events it seemed urgent I speak with you as soon as I could, I'm glad you were able to get my message."

"That's why I'm here, so Mr. President, what do you want to talk about."

"Well there are several things I need to talk to you about, and make you clear on, firstly there is a matter that's got me worried, I watched the events involving your family and the former Mayor Masters, there was one thing that's bothering me."

"The Guy's in White?"

"Pratley but I'll get to them later, it was something you said, and you said that because the GIW released a disease into The Ghost Zone, you could declare war on us."

"Yes, we can."

"Mr. Phantom you must understand that as the leader of this country I am responsible and in charge of the lives of its citizens, if there is any threat I am to stop it, what I need to know is whether or not The Ghost Zone is going to follow your threat."

"It wasn't a threat, it was fact and truth, when The Ghost Zone finds out about this, there are two ways this can go down, either The Ghost Zone invades Earth or demand you hand over a cure, there might be other options or ways but I can't speculate at this time, however those two will be for certain choices."

"If The Ghost Zone does declare war on us, you understand we will fight to destroy you, not beat you."

"Mr. President the last thing either of us wants is a war. Many people believe ghosts are evil and only destroy life, that's not true for most. Most ghosts want to stay in The Ghost Zone, to be left alone, those that do come to Earth are the ones that want to destroy and are evil; and if they do I take care of them, I capture them and send them back."

"Is that why you live in this town instead of the Ghost Zone?"

"That's part of the reason; another is that Amity Park is my home."

"Yes that's another thing, Amity Park, it's a simple town, yet some of the most extraordinary things happen here, we don't know why, but it will be something some of these new ghost hunters and researchers will be looking into, now the matter of the GIW, you understand I highly disprove of their actions."

"I know, the look on their faces when you called them off told me."

"The Guys in White were our secret paranormal branch in the government, when the existence of Ghosts became known some people feared them and what they could or might do, so to answer this we created their secret branch. While some President's didn't agree with their methods, we've always kept them on a tight leash, however recently they've become more focused on eliminating all Ghosts, they were originally made to study and learn from them."

"Mr. President, did you say they were?"

"Yes I did, I've disbanded them, they've gotten out of line recently, but when Agent O executed one of his soldiers on live television, I realized just how insane their goal had become, they would stop at nothing until you and all your kind were eliminated, they were even willing to start a war and kill innocents if it meant the death of your species, we are currently looking at ways to replace them, and the high ranking members of the GIW like The Boss, Agents O and K will be caught and face justice, the Guys in White are no more."

"I take it their replacements will not be a gung ho, incompetent or prejudiced as the GIW."

"Of course they won't be; whoever is chosen to succeed the GIW will have one goal to study; not destroy."

"But how far will they be willing to go with the study?"

"As far as I'll let them, there will be no live dissections, no kidnapping and none of the hostility and brutality the GIW had."

"Okay, but Mr. President I have to ask, all this you could have just said on a Presidential Address, why would you need me here?"

"Because, I needed to see you, talk to you one on one, some may not have realized it yet, but the revelation about your family, Mayor Masters and the evil of the GIW are having a big impact on the world, history is being made as we speak, things are changing, I want to make sure they change for the better, I have a proposition." The President said as he walked over to the closest chair.

"What kind of proposition?" Danny said, he was interested in what The President was about to say.

"Mr. Phantom it's no secret that unlike other President's in the past I've been more lenient on the Ghost Threat, that's not because I don't take it serious, I do, it's because I don't see why you have to be a threat. The whole reason why we created the GIW was to study you, at the time Ghosts were a mystery, we didn't understand or know much about them and as you know Humans fear what they do not understand. You know how that turned out, but it's not just the GIW who think your kind should be exterminated; there are many others, and a few of our Senators; and in light of recent events some of them are pushing hard to resurrect an old bill with some modifications, it's called the Anti-Ecto Act."

"What exactly would this Anti-Ecto Act allow if it was passed?"

"The Anti-Ecto Act was proposed a few years ago, but it was turned down, however if it was passed today, it would force us to take action against your kind, basically it will make it law to exterminate any ghost that leaves The Ghost Zone, and if there is no other option, to destroy the Zone itself."

"How much of a chance dose this bill have of passing?" Danny said extremely worried.

"At the moment the decision is split, half of them want to destroy your kind out of fear or hatred, half of them wants to protect you. However the reason I'm talking to you is because I don't want that, and there is another option."

"Which is?"

"There is another bill that was turned down a few years ago that those who support your kind want to resurrect, it was never brought up, the GIW made sure it would never get into the system, it doesn't have a name at the moment but this bill would force us to recognize Ghosts as a person, basically it would give Ghosts the same rights and freedoms they would have had when they were alive and human."

"Is there any chance that Bill can be resurrected?" Danny asked.

"There is a chance especially since it never "officially" entered the system however a lot of things would need to be done in order for that to happen, which brings me to my proposition, interested?"

"Very."

"I propose an alliance, I don't want the Anti-Ecto Act to be passed and I take it you don't want that either, we both want the bill that will give you rights to be the one to pass. However like I said things would need to happen before it can be supported; we need to prove that Humans and Ghosts can co-exist peacefully, you and your family have already taken a step there, The Fentons and Red Huntress, along with most of Amity Park support you, but it's not enough, both sides will have to show they are willing to accept peace before it can ever have a chance of being passed."

"So let me get this straight, you want me to help you prove to the world that we can live in peace?"

"That's exactly what I want you to help we with."

"Mr. President, do you believe Humans and Ghosts can co-exist peacefully?"

"Yes, I believe we can, I want it to happen." The President said firmly.

"It's not going to be that easy, there is some bad blood between us."

"I understand that, this Necropathic, Phantom, The GIW have been around for a while, they came up with the plan in the 60's during Kennedy's term, back then Ghosts were still just being realized, at least to the government, Kennedy shot them down, he didn't want to act out an action like this with so little information, plus he was busy dealing with Cuba. But the GIW went through with it anyways, without the government's knowledge. This was a truly despicable and prejudiced act and should never be brought upon anything, taking away the ability to have children. Phantom, help me prove that Ghosts and humans can co-exist and I will do everything in my power, make it priority number one to repair the damage the GIW have done, we will give you the cure to the Necropathic."

"That's a bold promise, and a necessary one, like I said, when the Ghosts discover this they will not be pleased, and they may go to war, however if the damage can be repaired then they won't, curing the Necropathic and showing that we can co-exist peacefully is the best options for what you are wanting."

"So what about you Phantom, do you believe it can be done, will you help me." The President said reaching his hand out.

Danny looked at The President's hand and started to think deep thoughts. Could he be hearing this right, The President of the United States of America; one of the most powerful men in the world wants to make peace with Ghosts. This was like a dream come true, if the ghosts didn't agree then at least they could have the option, who knows maybe he wouldn't have to fight the evil ones anymore. Also the promise of curing the Necropathic, Danny may be immune due to his human half, but he wouldn't wish the fate of being sterile onto any of his enemies and if he could cure them he would. This was like a good deal, a too good to be true deal. However it could be done and he wanted it to be done. Danny looked at The President; he could see hope and wanting in his eyes. Danny reached out, grabbed The President's hand and shook it.

"Alright then, Mr. President if you believe we can co-exist peacefully here's what I'll do, I'll talk to the major leaders and powers in The Ghost Zone, some of them will agree to this but others might take some convincing, if you can get the rest of the world to agree on this we will try, I too believe it can happen, but both sides will need to prove to the other that they are willing."

"Well what exactly can we do to start that, besides convincing the other leaders?"

"You've already done some, you've disbanded the Guy's in White, you've promised the ghosts a cure, and you've offered peace, that's a start now it's our turn."

"Thank you Mr. Phantom, but I must ask that this be kept discrete, if the public got wind of this too early it could be disastrous, only tell those you trust with your life, my people will be working on a way for us to continue contacting each other with updates."

"Alright if that's all I have to be off, you understand my family has been through a lot, I should be with them."

"Of course, I saw the events, go do whatever you need to do, thank you for coming and hearing me out."

"No, thank you Mr. President, for giving ghosts a chance, and not thinking we are monstrous creatures who act on instinct and obsession."

"What we are doing is going to change the world."

"Good luck to us both, I must be going now."

"So long Phantom, I wish you and your family my best."

"Oh one last thing, since the GIW are disbanded, would it be out of the question to ask if I could see some of their files."

"Why?"

"Well I'm curious, I want to know exactly what the GIW knew about me and my family."

"I might be able to arrange that."

"If you can I would appreciate that, anyways so long Mr. President."

"You too Phantom."

With that Danny turned around and took to the air, phasing out of the room and into the night sky. The President continued to stand there, thinking about all that had just transpired. Suddenly there was a knock on the door; he turned around to see Agent Peirce enter the room.

"Sir, we've spotted Phantom, but it looked like he was flying away."

"I know, he came, we talked and he had to leave."

"Sir, Phantom was here, with you?"

"Yes he was."

"Sir, I still think it was extremely dangerous facing Phantom alone."

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control, now let's get back to Washington, there are things we need to do." The President said as he patted Peirce on the shoulder as he passed him.

The President then walked out of the office; Peirce watched him leave, and then turned back to the room. Before he too left with the President in order to escort him back to the capital, he made a mental note in his head. He would have to adapt their security so that it's effective against ghost as well, maybe they could contact the Fentons. But that could wait until The President was safely back in The White House. Peirce then turned around and left, wondering what The President and Phantom, the two most powerful men in the world, talked about.

* * *

Danny arrived back at his house, he phased through the walls and landed in his room. He transformed back into his human half and started to make his way towards his sister's room. He knocked before entering, all three girls were playing some sort of game, however Sam looked like she was a little annoyed at it. They all turned and looked at him when he entered.

"So what happened." Sam asked.

"I'll tell you guys in a second, because it's important, but I have a question myself."

"What is it."

"Well when I was leaving, Sam I heard you say Dani's name, I was wondering what happened?"

"Oh that, it's nothing important, Dani just asked if she could have a baby brother."

"Oh okay if that's all then..." Danny stopped as the sentence clicked in his head.

"What, it'd be fun to have a little brother or sister to play with...plus Jazz paid me to say it." Dani said.

"But Dani I thought I told you just how complicated and special having a baby was?"

"You did, you said when a boy and girl, like you and mom, love someone very much, like you and mom, they have a baby, like you and mom should."

"Dani, I already gave you the money, you can stop driving your parents insane." Jazz said.

"I'm their daughter, that's my job."

"This is going to take some getting used to." Danny said.

"Yeah, but you know what, I think it'll be worth it." Sam said.

* * *

**Okay so I hoped you enjoyed this, and remember to check back in 5 to 7 days, however if you are a member it will be much easier to just follow instead, than you will know when the next chapter is updated. So yeah outro, yeah like I said ran into a snag but that's taken care of and hopefully I'll be ahead of schedule again by the time the next chapter is published. So anyways The President want's peace, what do you guys think of that. Anyways are there any things that need answering?**

**Irelandlover**: Maybe, maybe not you'll have to see

**danifan3000**: I actually did reply to that one already

**Fuchsia** **Phantom**: Jason, yes I said in my sneak peak in Daughter of a Phantom Youngblood will make an appearance but as a friend, rival, love interest or friend-rival, you'll have to wait and see, Alexa, yes I post at midnight for dramatic flair and some other reasons.

**sushi500**: Well how do you explain Spectra's multiple appearances, or Ember's pirate outfit, or Youngblood's different outfits, or the one that may apply, how Dan was able to go from Danny's suit to the one he wears in Ultimate Enemy, ghosts can change their cloths, plus do you really think Sam would go out in public in an outfit that would let people see up her leaf skirt and reveal a lot of cleavage, this way she only reveals some cleavage, not to much, but just enough for the boys of Amity to drool over her.

**MagnusVolcanus**: You'll have to wait and see

**1228248**: You'll have to wait and see

**silverwolf**: You'll have to wait and see

**So anyways there are some answers and responses to your questions, hope you enjoyed this chapter and check back in another 5-7 days for the next one, I promise you it will be action packed, and also interesting "hint" "hint". So anyways if you loved Daughter of a Phantom and love this one and you haven't already please favorite and follow so you know when the update comes and please everybody review, let me know what you think. Well until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	4. Chapter III: A New Amity

**Hello my fellow authors and readers of FanFiction, so it's been a week since my last update so you know that this was coming, anyways here's my next chapter for my story, I will have more to say in the outro because I do have some stuff to say, but anyways here's the next chapter, it's got action, I might add some stuff I might not and I hope you enjoy, so without further ado, chapter 3.**

**Oh one last thing, thanks to CreativeMind2012 for the Cover Image.**

* * *

_**Chapter III: A New Amity Park**_

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, shining its light down upon the earth and the town known as Amity Park. It has almost been a week and a half since the dramatic events that grabbed the whole towns, if not the whole world's attention. It had almost been a week and a half since their town savior Danny Phantom had rescued his daughter from the evil Vlad Plasmius; who was revealed to be Amity's own Mayor Vladimir Masters. The town has since been the focus of the entire world; many news stations from all over have sent their own reporters to the town to cover events. However the biggest thing everybody had on their minds was another revelation and thought. During the rescue and fight against Masters, it was revealed to the world that Phantom had a Mate, the mother of his daughter, who saved both Phantom and their daughter.

The revelation of Phantom having a daughter was one thing, but having an entire family was another. The world and rules were changing; but weather for the better or worse, people didn't know. If Phantom could have a family, could other ghosts have family; what exactly could one classify as a ghost? If a ghost can age, sexually reproduce and have emotions and feelings what makes them different from humans other than being dead. This was a question many had, and many have come to Amity Park in hopes of discovering more about the elusive Phantom and his family.

But little did Amity and the world know; but Phantom and his family were a special family. Phantom and his family were Halfa's, half human, half ghost hybrids. Right now Phantom and his mate, otherwise known as Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson were sitting at their desks during Mr. Lancer's English Class. Danny was busy the night before hunting ghosts and eluding the new ghost hunters; so he was having trouble paying attention. However he was being extremely careful when going after ghosts lately. He didn't want any media attention, that last Amity had heard of Phantom was almost a week and a half ago during the events. However he was extremely tired and he was caught by Mr. Lacer dozing off a few times. However unlike what usually happens he didn't get punished; Danny thought it was because Mr. Lancer was in such a good mood, he did just win a huge sum of money on a certain bet that apparently the whole town was in on. Danny looked up from his desk at the clock, time seemed to slow as the seconds hand started nearing its mark.

"…so class, we're out of time today so we will pick this up on Monday, oh please keep in mind that Monday first period we will be having a School assembly, there are going to be some important things discussed there so please do not miss Monday or be late, also next Monday after we finish this chapter we will be starting something new, just something for you to look forward too." Mr. Lancer said as he wrapped up the lesson.

Seconds later the bell rang, it was Friday and the last period of the day. The students erupted from their desks and bolted to the door. Mr. Lancer was left in an empty classroom, like he was every week at the end of the day. Danny was already at his locker; dropping off whatever books he didn't need over the weekend. He then waited for Sam and his best friend, Tucker to meet him at his locker like they do every day; as soon as they did, the trio started to head to Danny's house.

"So what do you guy's think the big assembly on Monday's going to be about?" Danny asked.

"No clue, but whatever it's about it must be important." Sam answered.

"Dude, I can't believe Lancer let you off the hook for sleeping in class again." Tucker piped in.

"Probably to return a favor, after all he did just get a lot of money because of me."

"He got a lot of money because of us?" Sam said giving him a teasing look.

"Right, sorry, because of us."

"Are you two still ticked over that, it was just a friendly bet?"

"You should not be betting money on others and their feelings Tucker." Sam answered.

"Well sorry if I saw an opportunity to make money and took it, would it make you feel better if I told you Paulina betted against you and now has to give everybody who bet for you money."

"Maybe a little, isn't she still locked up at their house?"

"Yeah she doesn't want to come out until her skin is acceptable, Samantha Phantom really did do some damage to her." Danny said.

"She deserved it; I've wanted to do worse to her for years."

"So Sam, how does it feel to have ghost powers?"

"I'm still trying to get used to it, thankfully I know how to use the basics since Clockwork restored my memory of the Undergrowth incident, however Danny's still teaching me how to use the more advanced versions."

"How's Dani doing?"

"She's fine."

"Okay because I'm just wondering, going through what you guys did doesn't just leave, are you guy's okay."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure; ever since the event you've been a little on edge."

"Well why wouldn't I be, The Guys in White are still out there, every ghost hunter or expert is now here in Amity Park trying to study Phantom's family and with what I went through, I'm fine, I'm managing it, it's in the past." Danny said as a shiver traveled down his spine and a blue wisp exited his mouth. "But I need to focus on the present, duty calls; I'll catch you guys at home."

Danny made sure there was no one looking before he activated the transformation. The glowing blue halo rings traveled up and down his body changing him into Phantom. Danny then jumped into the air and took off in search of the ghost attacking the town, wondering who it was this time. Sam and Tucker watched him take off, before continuing to make their way to Danny's house.

"Wait Sam you're not going."

"No, me and Danny decided until things cool down it might be best for Samantha Phantom to lay low, I'll only go and help Danny if the threat is great or if someone or thing is after us."

"What do you mean if the threat is great?"

"Not Skulker, The Box Ghost, Johnny 13, stuff like that."

"Oh, I thought you'd want to go ghost all the time since you now can and I would have to walk."

"Tucker don't start this again, your jealousy about Danny having powers have caused too much problems in the past, don't make it bigger because I have them too."

"Since when have I caused problems in the past?"

"You wished on Desiree giving them to you and tried to kill Danny, and then there was Hotep-Ra, and every other day you bicker about it."

"Well it's not fair."

"Besides you like tech, I thought you'd much rather be a cyborg than a ghost."

"With my luck I probably will be a cyborg before I become a ghost."

* * *

Danny was flying through the air, looking for any signs of trouble; it wasn't hard all he had to do was look for fleeing civilians. Danny spotted a few and flew in the opposite direction; then he saw his target. Danny looked to see civilians fleeing and police cars stationed around a technology store, three guesses which ghost was attacking it. Danny veered down and phased through the building, landing on the ground, he readied himself and looked up to see his foe. Floating in the air in front of him was the self-proclaimed Master of Technology and all thing electronically beeping. He had a shopping bag in his hands and was filling it with DVD's; an employee was lying on the floor looking up at him with fear.

"Look on the bright side; at least I'm not downloading them illegally." Technus said.

"Next register jerk."

With that Danny jumped into the air and delivered a blow to Technus's jaw. The tech ghost dropped the bag and was sent flying out of the store; crashing into a car parked on the opposite end. Technus regained himself and stood up, he looked around at his surroundings, looking for ideas; then he found one. Technus raised his arms and all the technology in his vicinity came to him, covered by a glowing aura. He then swiped his arms and the technology started to attach to the vehicle he crashed into. The car and technology started to merge as wires erupted from the devices and injected themselves into the vehicle, plates started to shift and appear, the whole car started to transform. Danny flew out of the building, prepared to reengage with Technus; but he stopped short once he was the sight in front of him. Danny looked to see Technus with a sixteen foot tall robot behind him.

"Behold Ghost Twerp, the perfect combination of past and present, the Carputor; it will drive you too your doom."

Danny made the first move and lunged towards the Carputor, however the Carputor opened its front hood, which was part of its chest and ejected its engine. It swung it at Danny like a chain mace; Danny was hit in the face and he went flying back into a building. Danny slammed into it, cracking the bricks and fell to the ground. Danny lifted his hand and felt his nose, it was sore, having taken some of the brunt, he looked at his hand to see green liquid on his white gloves, the sign of a nose bleed.

"Great my first car accident and I'm not even driving yet." Danny quipped.

The Carputor then walked forward, but not to Phantom, but Technus. The Carputor lowered its hand and Technus jumped onto it; seconds later it opened its chest again and Technus jumped into it. The two combined, Technus was now controlling it like a Mech suit. Danny picked himself back up and wiped the Ectoplasm from his nose, ready to fight Technus.

"Such a shame there is nobody around to see me beat you child, how about we take this somewhere more public."

With that the feet of the Carputor started to shift, the plates that made up the foot split open and fell back as the wheels which were on the sides flipped down to replace them. The split foot then slid down again, hooking into the wheelbase, securing them in place but still allowing the wheels to spin freely. The Carputor then started run, the wheels were now acting as its feet, like roller blades or skates. Danny watched the Carputor take off, it was heading downtown to the business district, towards the part of Amity that was like a small city, a few skyscrapers and tall buildings and lots of traffic. Danny knew that Technus was taking this fight into a more public area, knowing that he could not defeat him if he was too busy keeping innocents safe. Danny lunged into the air and immediately started to follow the speeding, rollerblading robot.

* * *

"How am I a cannibal?" Sam said shocked.

"Well since you got ghost powers you're part ghost plant, you're an ultra-recycle vegetarian, so if your part plant, isn't eating plants and vegetable technically eating yourself?"

"Of course not…I think, look we're at Danny's house drop the subject."

"You know Sam some plants eat meat."

"Shut up Tucker."

Sam and Tucker reached Fenton Works; they opened the door and went inside. Jazz was there and so were Danny's parents, working on another new gadget. Sam was still staying with The Fentons, her parents weren't back in town yet and her house was still being fixed. The Fentons didn't mind and this way Sam was able to spend more time with Danny and Danielle. Danny had managed to speak with Clockwork again and got more details on a ghost lair; a few days ago he set one up right where he thought he would. Now when you opened his closet and if you knew his secret there would be a second, green door; leading to Danny's lair. Danielle stayed there during the day when they were at school and where she slept. Sam and Tucker walked in and were greeted by the family.

"Hello Sam, Tucker…oh is Danny not with you?" Maddie asked.

"He forgot one of his books at school, he went back to get it, he'll be here shortly." Sam said coming up with something.

"Oh, well okay make yourselves at home."

Sam and Tucker placed their backpacks down and walked over into the living room; they sat on the couch and turned on the TV. As soon as they turned it on the screen frizzled and changed to a special news bulletin. Jazz, Sam and Tucker focused on what the screen was showing, while Jack and Maddie only caught attention as soon as they heard what it was saying. The screen was showing Danny Phantom, chasing after a mechanical robot with car parts.

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled programing to bring you this special bulletin. Citizens of Amity Park, this just in our town's resident ghost, Danny Phantom has just been spotted for the first time since the Dumpty Humpty incident and is currently engaging with a giant robot, the robot is tearing through the streets and heading for the business district, if you are on any of the roads in the area, please abandon your vehicles immediately, we will continue to cover this live event as you see it."_

Sam, Tucker and Jazz's eyes were glued to the screen, watching Danny try to catch up with Technus, while also protecting those in harm's way. Technus was flinging cars at Phantom, trying to spear him with posts and poles ripped from the concrete, and firing ghost rays at Danny. Jack and Maddie saw this and went into action, charging out the door and into the GAV. Seconds later the revving engine noise filled the air and the tires squealed as it sped off towards its destination; quickly followed by several panicked screams.

* * *

Danny was having a troubling time catching up to Technus. He had to keep slowing to catch the cars that were being thrown at him because some of them still had passengers. On top of that Technus kept firing ghost rays at him and he kept having to doge those as well, but recently there have been fewer passengers in the cars so he was able to gain some ground, he should have Technus before he entered a major populated area. He looked ahead to see Technus still rollerblading ahead; the Carputor looked like a hockey player skating down the ice, only instead of skates it was wheels. There was nothing else between them or ahead of him for a while; they were on a small highway; but getting closer to the business district with every second. Danny knew that now was the best time to act, he looked around to see if there was anything he could use. Running alongside the highway was a telephone line; that would do.

Danny flew towards the wires and grabbed them; he pulled two off from the poles. Blue electricity erupted from the loosened wires and the crackle filled the air. Danny, pulled them close, than looked at Technus and then started to swing the wires around before throwing them at Technus. Danny's aim was true and the wires wrapped around Technus. Technus let out a small yelp as the wires gave him a shock, but it didn't slow him down much. Danny, still holding onto the wires was now being dragged by Technus. Technus just gave a laugh, then the Carputor jumped into the air, its parts shifting as it transformed back into a car, with Technus at the wheel.

Danny sighed, this was not how he expected this to go and now they had entered the business district. However he would not have to worry for much longer; his heightened eyesight spotted something coming up, he just hoped it would work. Danny then let go of the wires and took back to the air; Technus stuck his head out of the window.

"Giving up are we, you are no match for I Technus and my vast intellect."

"If you're so smart you should remember the first rule of driving, keep your eyes on the road." Danny yelled back.

Technus turned his head so he could see what was in front of him, and his green skin paled a bit. With no time to react the car drove over a police barricade, the tires being spiked and the car smashing into two police cars. The car flipped up into the air, Technus screaming with it. Thinking quickly Technus took control and transformed the car back into its robot form, although the chest was badly damaged from the impact. The Carputor came crashing back to the ground, skidding along the pavement, sending sparks flying and scarring its paintjob. Danny flew in and landed on the ground a few feet from it.

"Alright Technus you know how this works; just get out here so I can send you back and save both of us time and pain."

"I would take you up on that offer, if I wasn't still in the Carputor."

Technus; or rather the Carputor stood up and grabbed a traffic light pole that was beside it; it ripped it out of its place and charged at Danny. Danny started to duck as the Carputor started to swing the pole like a bat. Danny missed one and he was hit, he went flying back into a police car. Danny quickly recovered and charged his ghost rays and shot a powerful beam directly at the Carputor. The Blast sailed right through the side of it, causing it to lose its left arm. Before Danny could do anything else, wires shot out of the Carputor and attached themselves to the fallen arm, pulling it back and repairing it. The Carputor then lifted its arms up and two exhaust pipes ejected from them. They aimed at Danny and started to fire, Danny had to doge the blasts, the police officers fled as the blasts hit their vehicles and caused them to explode.

Danny, having gained ground again, prepared himself, he would make another charge, if it didn't work, and he might have to resort to his wail. The Carputor turned to face Danny, it raised its weapons again; and started to fire.

Danny started to charge, he rolled and grabbed a manhole as he charged, he used it a shield. When Danny was close enough he jumped into the air, swung his arms and threw the manhole at the Carputor. Like a Frisbee, or a disk of death it hit the Carputor in its head and severed it completely off. Danny then veered towards the Carputor and slammed down on it, forcing it to the ground. Danny was about to fire a ghost ray at it when one of its arms came at him and grabbed him. Before he could do anything the Carputor threw him to the ground and started to pound him into it again and again. Danny felt like he was being pounded with a giant jack hammer. Danny was left lying in a small crater, the Carputor then lifted its foot and slammed it onto him, pinning him to the ground as he tried to lift it off. The Carputor then lowered one of its arms, so the exhaust was aimed right at Danny's head.

"You won't stop me this time Child, I'm more powerful than ever, in fact I think I'm almost ready to upgrade again, and with you out of the picture nothing will stop me from taking over the world."

Before Technus could command the Carputor to fire, an explosion erupted from its back. It jerked around and turned to see the cause of it; Valerie was floating there on her board; her wrist cannon aimed at Technus.

"Hey you want to take over the world you'll have to get through me." She yelled.

"How about I just shut you down instead."

With that Technus just raised a hand, seconds later Valerie was covered with a green glow, her suit and board started to spark and lights started to shut off. Valerie's board then shut off and it and came crashing down to the ground; shortly followed by Valerie. Valerie tried to move her suit, but it was fighting her, like it was locked up, it wasn't responding and a message flashed across her visor; malfunction. She looked at Technus, a scowl on her face.

"I upgraded you're suit, based on my technology, you didn't think I'd create something like that without putting in a few safe guards, just in case it would be used against me, now I'll be with you in a moment, let me just take care of the child."

However seconds later the ground began to shake; before exploding. A giant vine erupted from the ground and coiled itself around the Carputor. It then lifted it up into the air, off Danny and proceeded to slam it into the ground again and again. The Carputor started to lose parts; the first slam all its lights, windows and glass broke and shattered. The second slam, the airbags deployed and then deflated the third slam the doors on its back snapped off. The vine then slammed the Carputor into the ground one last time and pinning it to the ground. The Police officers, citizens in the area and the news chopper above them watched the events with interest. Then she showed up, Samantha Phantom, Phantom's mate, the mother of his daughter appeared. She raised a fist and threw small objects at the Carputor. They sprinkled all over it and fell into its small crevasses and parts. Sam then landed on the ground and walked over to a nearby fire hydrant.

"Well look who it is, the child's mate, what are you going to do, defeat me with seeds and plants, I'm the master of technology."

"Actually, that's exactly what I plan to do."

With that the four vines that extruded from Sam's back grabbed the hydrant and ripped it from its spot. A water geyser erupted from the hole. Sam then threw the fire hydrant at the Carputor, just for fun before using her vines to maneuver the erupting water towards the Carputor. Technus and the Carputor were drenched in water, their electronics that weren't water proof started to short circuit and crackle. Sam then ceased her actions, and walked back towards Technus, the Carputor started to shake as plants started to erupt from it. The seeds Sam threw into it started to sprout, all they needed was a drink. They started to cover the Carputor, which was now immobile, nothing but a rusted, short-circuited husk with life growing from it. It almost looked like it belonged in a post apocalyptic setting. Technus ejected himself from the Carputor and fell to the ground, covered with moss, rust, electricity and a plant growing out of his ear. Sam then raised her hand and captured Technus in a Fenton Thermos. She capped the lid on before walking over to Danny's crater; Danny was just starting to pull himself out, his body was in pain, after all seconds ago he was slammed around like a ragdoll. He looked up to see Sam looking down at him.

"Hey hon, so how's your day been going so far?" She said with a smirk.

"Sam what are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you on the news and thought you might need a hand, plus I really needed to stretch my vines."

"Okay, but I thought we both agreed that we would lie low, every reporter, camera and ghost expert is here and wanting to know everything about us since the incident."

"Danny, we both know you wouldn't have lasted two weeks without getting caught by a news team."

"I almost did, and then he showed up, anyways thanks for the help hon; oh one sec, you okay Huntress?"

Valerie, having regained control of her suit and tech since Technus was defeated; was picking herself off of the ground.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You know you should really get that looked at, you're suit's no good if it can be shut down by a tech ghost."

"I'll figure that out later, Phantom where the heck have you been; I've been looking all over for you."

"I've been lying low and spending some more time with my family, why are you after me I thought we had a truce?"

"I haven't been looking for you to kill you, I just have some questions."

"You and all Amity if not the world, who doesn't want to ask me something now a days,"

"Look I agreed to a truce because I'm starting to believe what you say about not all ghosts being evil, but sorry if our history keeps reminding me of other things, you want me to completely trust you, or at least a little bit more I need a few answers."

"Are you kidding me, Danny has saved you're life time and time again, twice on the day of the incident alone, and you're saying you need more in order to trust him, no, he should need something in order to trust you." Sam said.

"Sam, look out!"

Sam suddenly found herself pushed to the ground as Danny tackled her. Sam looked up just in time to see Danny stand where she was a second ago, an explosion on his chest as a beam of concentrated ectoplasm hit him. Danny fell to the ground in pain, ectoplasm leaking from a wound. Sam and Valerie looked behind them to see two figures walking up to them; one of them had a modified Ecto-Rifle in his hands. They wore armor similar to Valerie's' only instead of it being black and red, theirs were black and green. They wore helmets and their gear looked like that of skaters, they were known as The Extreme Ghostbreakers.

"You got one of them, nice shot." One said.

"Thanks dude."

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm a girl?"

Sam grabbed Danny and helped him up, he had already fought Technus, and his wound was already starting to heal itself. They looked at each other, dealing with ghost hunters was the last thing they needed or wanted to do. Technus was captured, the threat was gone, time to go home before someone else got hurt. Sam raised her hands and commanded vines to spring from the ground to grab the Ghostbreakers. Danny looked back at Valerie before departing.

"Listen if you want some answers I probably can give you some, but not right now, I'll find some time."

"Fine, but you better give them to me soon."

With that Danny and Sam departed, they turned invisible and took to the air. The Ghostbreakers managed to cut themselves out of the vines, but not quick enough as their prey escaped. Soon the rest of the ghost hunters and experts arrived at the scene; along with the police and reporters. The Fentons and police officers were examining the remains to the Carputor; the reporters were reporting the events and The Ghostbreakers cursing at the loss of their target. Things have changed in Amity Park, but for the better or worse, people didn't know.

* * *

**So anyways there you go hope you enjoyed this chapter and for those of you who like my fighting scenes. So anyways I do have some stuff to say before I go and answer what reviews I can. First of all the reason it took a week is because well first of all I was busy because it's Easter week, happy Easter everybody. Also I have the next chapter done and ready to go, 5 is almost done and I still have to start fully writing six, so one thing I can tell you is that Chapter 4 won't be up until next week, a full 7 days because I have this whole week off of school, I'm going to write the chapters when I'm not busy or playing video games. So yeah I hope to get Chapter 10 fully written by the end of the break, I would like to be ahead in chapters in order to make sure there isn't any long breaks in between, at max 1 week, I will try to keep what I said about updating every 5-7 days but no promises, what I can promise is that you don't have to wait weeks or a month at a time like last time, there will be none of that. Secondly my laptop has had a little issue that I fear, and waiting to see if it will become a big issue. If it becomes a big issue I will let you guys know ahead of time, but so far nothing, but giving you guys a heads up, now onto reviews.**

**Ourfavoritefangirl**: You will have to wait and see

**Hellbreaker**: Well I was going to have some arguing but I couldn't make it work, plus I don't think The President would think it wise to insult or anger someone who could vaporize him in an second, and I don't think Danny would want to insult or offend his commander in chief

**jim89**: Well it's human and ghost politics...the word "politics" should tell you everything

**Fuchsia** **Phantom**: I know it's something I have trouble with, it also doesn't help that my computer sometimes has a delay when I time, or somehow goes forward in time and put the s before the e, and spellcheck doesn't pick it up, anyways working on fixing those.

.Alexa: I gave you violence, be patient there will be much...much more in future chapters, with hints of death here and there and everywhere

**MagnusVolcanus**: I'm pretty sure it would have been some other ghost other than Box Ghost who started it, but you know time travel, timey-whimey, also Clockwork is very hard to write for because he can fix everything just like that, and that's the problem it would be to easy, you have to give the character limits or rules, it's the very reason why Danny doesn't have all his powers in the Nicktoons Unite games, because he could do everything in seconds, game over. Also yeah Danny's ghostly wail is a last resort because it's so powerful and it drains him of energy, also yes Danny will be using his ice powers more, especially since Winter is Coming.

**So yeah, there's my responses, hope you enjoyed this chapter and check back in one week, until then if you love this story please favorite and follow and please everybody review, let me know what you think, until then.**

**The Storymaster1000**


	5. Chapter IV: Dani's Day Out

**Hello fellow readers and authors of FanFiction, well like I said, it's been a week and sadly my long break has come to an end, but I had fun, I played and finished several video games, I watched shows and movies and I finished writing chapter five, somewhat. As always I will talk more during my outro, the bottom line is I said I would update in a week and it has been a week, so as a man of my word, I bring you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy, so without further ado, the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter IV: Dani's Day Out**_

* * *

Danny and Sam arrived at Fenton Works; they phased through the walls and landed on the living room floor. Tucker and Jazz were still there, watching the events on the news. Danny and Sam both turned visible and the room was blinded with light as they both turned back into their human forms. Danny went over to the closest seat to rest for a bit and let his advanced healing ability continue its work. He looked at the television, it was replaying the whole scene, Danny's fight with the Carputor, Sam's emergence and Danny pushing her out of the way and taking a shot in the chest. Danny phased his shirt off so he could get a clear look at the wound.

There was a large wound on his chest; it was like a small crater in the skin, the inside was pink with red specs, the sign of raw skin. They were glazed with clear liquid and the outside was surrounded by burn marks. Danny just raised his hand and started to channel his ice powers. He gave a little his as his chilled hand touched the sensitive skin. The slight burning sensation around the wound started to lessen and still continued to heal. It would be gone by tomorrow; with only a small scar with any luck. He then focused his attention back to the rest of Team Phantom. They had gotten used to Danny having injuries, this was nothing to really worry about though, it was just a little flesh wound.

"You okay Danny?" Jazz asked, showing concern for her little brother.

"Yeah, just a flesh wound, it'll be gone by tomorrow, we all know I've been through worse. Just give me a few minutes to cool the burning down and I'll be right as rain."

"So what are you guys going to do after school again?"

"Danny was going to help train Dani and me after school, but we can hold that off if-"Sam started to say.

"No, there's no need, I said it's just a flesh wound, I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Train, why would you guys train, you both seem to have your powers down." Tucker said.

"Well Tucker for one I only know how to use some of my basic powers, and that's only thanks to some unwanted memories, Danny is still going to help me train and advance them, I'm still new to getting use to them."

"Plus we need to help Dani train and use her powers better as well, the incident made me realize that although Dani can use her powers, doesn't mean she can well, I don't want what happened to repeat itself, so me and Sam have decided to teach her so she can defend herself better if need be, as hard as it is to believe, we probably won't always be around to protect her."

"Well if training is all you're doing I would love to watch, but I have things to do, all my babies are getting an update today and I need to make sure they can handle it and successfully install it." Tucker said as he started to leave.

"Tucker wait you cou-"

"No, its cool Danny, I'll catch up with you two tomorrow, I have some other things I can do before the update." Tucker said as he started to leave. Danny started to try and follow but Sam put her hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, Tucker says it's alright, plus, you know how he gets when he watches you train your powers, I don't think the idea of me having powers will help the matter."

"Oh, he's getting a little jealous again." Danny said saddened, he never could understand how exactly his best friend got so jealous with his powers. He could understand being annoyed at the start when he was showing them off, which led to Tucker wishing for powers of his own. But since then he's shown them only when needed, but still his best friend was jealous of them, and whenever he did get power he always tried to kill him, he had an inferiority complex as Jazz put it.

"Well anyways, let's go get Dani and head out."

"Oh Danny one thing before you go." Jazz asked.

"Yeah, what is it Jazz?"

"I think you and Sam should talk to Dani."

"Why did she try to sneak out again?" Danny said sternly, Dani had already tried twice in the past week.

"No or not to my knowledge, but I feel that something is bothering her, when I checked on her earlier today I asked her and she said it was nothing, but I'm not so sure."

"Okay we'll ask her, thanks Jazz."

With that Danny and Sam got up and walked up the stairs towards his room. They were both wondering what could be bothering Dani if there was something. Danny opened the door to his room and walked inside and towards the closet. Danny then opened his closet door; inside it was a second door that was glowing green with energy. This door could only be seen by those who knew Danny's secret of him being a Halfa. Danny lifted his hand and swayed it over the door, like he was performing a Jedi mind trick. The door then opened up for him.

"Danny you do know there is a knob, right?"

"Yeah but its cooler when I do that, Danielle, we're home."

Danny called out for his daughter, and a uncomfortable feeling crept over him when no answer came. Danny and Sam exchanged nervous glances. They entered the lair and looked around; it wasn't that big; it had several rooms for living, sleeping, one for Dani and some other rooms needing to be filled with stuff. But the two Phantoms panicked when they realized their daughter wasn't anywhere to be found. That worry soon turned to anger and they both came to the same realization.

"You don't think?" Sam asked.

"She snuck out again, yeah I do."

"We have got to talk to her, its fine if she wants to explore Amity and get fresh air and stuff like that, but not now that Amity's filled with Ghost Hunters, and especially not without telling us and all alone."

Danny felt a frown form across his face, he and Sam had just only been parents for about two weeks now and this was the third time Dani had sneaked out in order to explore Amity and have fun. Danny, like Sam understood if Dani wanted some freedom and to go around but what they needed to have her understand was how dangerous that was right now. He just didn't want to make a mistake, he didn't want to make Dani miserable, but he didn't want her to be in danger either. The fact was she snuck out again; they needed to go and find her, and have a talk with her after.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Amity Park, Danielle Phantom was flying around. She knew that she'd be in trouble if her parents caught her but she didn't care at the moment. She couldn't spend all day in the lair her father created, she got bored easily. She had to stay in there because if she left her grandparents anti-ghost security would attack her, or find her. True it was only for six hours a day but to here it felt like forever. She needed to explore, have some fun, she was a kid after all, and she wanted her freedoms. Her parents kept telling her to be careful, it's dangerous, let us know and stuff like that. She had gotten tired of that so fast, and honestly it hurt her. It's like they didn't think she could handle herself, like she was just a small, defenceless kid.

Well maybe she was a kid, a kid who can get bored, a kid with curiosity, and a kid who can defend themselves. Earlier today her Auntie Jazz asked her if everything was alright, she told her it was, but she wondered if she should just tell her parents how she feels, and then maybe they won't treat her like a kid anymore. Maybe she should it was worth a shot, and maybe she could also ask them why she's starting to feel cold all of a sudden. Even when she was out exploring the world on her own the cold hardly ever bothered her, but recently she had being getting chills. Dani veered down and landed on top of a building, deciding to take in the view and get a little breather, although she didn't really need it.

She watched the city go through its daily life, cars driving to and from work, kids or teens running around after school. In front of her she could see The Nasty Burger. She didn't understand why someone would call the food nasty, but it was actually really tasty. Dani decided that she'd better get back home, otherwise she'll be in huge trouble, her parents were probably home by now, she didn't want to be in more trouble then she already was. Just as she was about to take off she felt a shiver travel down her spine and spotted a blue wisp of air leave her mouth. Seconds later the roof below her exploded, she flew through the air and landed hard of the other side of the roof. She looked up and saw a familiar ghoul looking down at her.

"Well, well, well, the Whelp's Offspring, alone and so far from home and a perfect opportunity staring me in the face." Skulker said.

"Skulker, my dad told me about you, you must have a death wish attacking me, remember what happened last time."

"Yes, I was just about to kill you, then your father showed up."

"Oh, right." Dani said, feeling a little stupid, he did get the best of her last time.

"But unlike last time your father isn't around, besides I heard a rumor that Technus was keeping him busy, I don't know if that still happening or not."

"Well I don't need my Dad to take you down, besides I need a rematch for last time."

"Very well, it will be all more enjoyable when I lay your pelt next to by bed."

"That is disgusting."

"So I've been told."

Dani prepared to fight, she liked to fight ghosts, for some reason she found it calming. She loved it when she was beating up Vlad with her father and then later with Valerie. But she hasn't been able to do it lately because her parents don't want her too. A smile came across her face as she thought of something. Her parents don't think she can handle herself, if she takes down Skulker, a ghost that her father saved her form before. If she took him down it would show them both that she could handle herself, she would have more freedom and wouldn't be treated like a kid. Now all she needed to do was take down Skulker without their help; and according to her Dad, he's a piece of cake.

* * *

Tucker was sitting in the Nasty Burger, doing what you might say was business. Sitting across from him were Dash, Kwan and Star, the highest ranking of the A-List. Tucker was waiting for them to finish, during this time he was thinking about Danny and Sam and their powers, maybe they were right, and maybe he was getting a little jealous. Maybe he could make it up to them later, or find something to make him forget it. He looked at his watch and looked back at the A-List.

"You guys done yet, I've given you almost a two weeks, the rules of the bet stated you have two weeks to pay up before."

"Yeah, yeah we got it; we told you we just needed some time to get the money." Dash said as he slammed the money down on the table, a frown on his face.

"You know if you guys just betted for Sam and Danny instead of against you would be making money not losing it."

"Foley, you have the money, now leave before I decide to give Fen-Toenail a break and wail on you."

"Don't blame me for losing the bet; you want to make more, get a job or another bet."

"How'd we make another bet, how long until those two losers have a kid?"

"Hey we could, we know the Goth chick has been waiting for years to sleep with that dork, I bet you they'd have a kid before any of us." Star piped in.

Tucker did everything in his power not not burst out laughing at the irony; and to not make that bet because he would win hands down, at the cost of his friends secrets. He started to count the money to make sure it was all there, and in a way it was. He had gotten the winnings from Dash, Star and Kwan, but somebody's money was missing.

"Hey, I'm short, where's Paulina's part?" Tucker asked.

"Good luck getting that, she's still locked at her house." Star said.

"Is she still crying her heart out that Phantom's already taking?"

"Yes."

"I don't get why she's so upset, it's not like Phantom ever said he loved her, heck I don't remember ever seeing her and Phantom together other then that one time all the adults were kidnapped by that pirate kid ghost." Kwan said.

"Yeah but did you see Phantom's chick, wow, those curves, that rack and her seductive voice I can see why he chose her over Paulina any day, she's a thousand times hotter." Dash said.

"Don't get any ideas dude, like you said, she's Phantom's Mate." Kwan said.

"How serious do you think they are?"

"They have a kid; they've slept together, I think they're pretty serious."

"I wonder how old their kid is, she's kind of cute."

"You're seriously thinking about her?"

"Why not, she's a girl, I'm, a guy."

"She looks like she's ten or twelve."

"Physically maybe, but who knows how ghosts age, she could be 30 for all we know, I just have to wait until she looks sixteen."

"Yeah but Phantom's her father, I hear he's pretty protective, just look at the city, and remember what he did to Mayor Masters." Tucker said, Danny would thank him if he knew.

Their conversation was broken up seconds later as the window beside them smashed into pieces. The teens raised their arms to shield their eyes and head from the shrapnel and glass. The teens went flying back and landed on the ground, they looked up to see what had crashed through the window. Dani was rubbing her head, regaining herself from being thrown through a window. She looked up to see everybody looking at her, unfortunately one of them was her Uncle Tuck.

"Hey, uh sorry about that, but uh…you might all want to run now."

With that the whole restaurant started to evacuate, that was everybody but Tucker and the manager who was yelling something about sauce to his fleeing employee's. Tucker walked up and helped Dani up, he didn't look happy. Sam and Danny had told him how she snuck out twice before, he probably put two and two together because the timing didn't work or make sense. He reached and grabbed one of his many phones.

"No, Uncle Tuck wait!"

"Dani, do Sam and Danny know you're here, fighting a ghost."

"No, but I can handle it. I don't need them to show up and save me whenever I get into trouble."

"Dani I get it but the fact it despite your parents being my best friends, they will murder me if they found out that I let you fight a ghost by yourself."

Suddenly an explosion erupted behind them, Dani was prepared, but Tucker was sent flying forwards. Tucker's head collided with the counter; he then fell to the ground. Dani went over to him, he was still breathing, but he was unconscious. There was a small bump and cut on his head and his glasses were cracked. Dani turned around to see Skulker entering the restaurant through the hole she made. She raised her hands and fired at him, sending him back through the hole. Dani then quickly used her enhanced strength to lift Tucker up. She quickly phased out of the restaurant and laid Tucker on the ground near a gathering crowd. Dani's enhanced hearing also picked up the sounds of sirens and approaching vehicles. She looked at the crowd before going back in.

"When the ambulance gets here, bring him to them."

With that Dani flew back into the Nasty Burger, hoping that she could contain Skulker to the building and not the open area and crowds outside. She landed in the restaurant and prepared herself for Skulker's next attack. Her hearing picked up on a clicking sound; she barely had time to react before a small missile fired at her. Dani dodged the blast but the force sent her to the ground. Skulker then walked over to her and picked her up with one hand by her foot. Dani raised her hands and fired ghost rays at Skulker's side; tearing away some of his robotic hide. Skulker then let go of her and she landed on a table. She readied herself to face Skulker again. Skulker just turned to face her and readied himself, buy activating and pulling out all the weapons in and on his robotic suit. Dani, thinking about the situation and seeing this could only say one thing.

"I'm in so much trouble."

* * *

"She is in so much trouble." Sam stated.

"Jazz are you sure you don't remember seeing her leave?"

"For the tenth time Danny, I'm sure, I didn't know she snuck off again."

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming for this breaking news bulletin." The television echoed in the background. Danny, Jazz and Sam all turned their attention to the Television.

"_This is Lance Thunder reporting live from The Nasty Burger, the local teenage hideout after school which is now under attack from a ghost. Eye witness reports state that Danielle Phantom, the daughter of Danny Phantom and his mate Samantha Phantom is fighting the ghost that attacked her almost two weeks ago and nearly killed her if not for the intervention of her father. This is the same ghost that is constantly seen fighting with her father, we advise all citizens to stay away from The Nasty Burger until_…"

"I'm going to kill them." Sam said.

"Which one?" Jazz asked curiously.

"Both of them." Danny answered for her.

* * *

Dani was dodging an array of missile's, ghost rays and beams, she had to constantly be moving in order avoid being hit. She managed to flip the remains of a table and use it as cover for a few seconds. She needed to think, she needed a plan to take him down. Okay Skulker, he wants to hunt her and her dad because they are valuable, he's a small green ghost inside a metallic body; which is armed to the teeth with deadly weapons. Her thinking was interrupted when her cover shattered. She quickly moved and dove behind another, however she wasn't alone. She looked to see the manager cowering behind the cover with her.

"Mister what are you still doing here, you have a death wish?" she said to him.

"I can't leave; my employee's bailed on me so I needed to stay behind to keep the Nasty Sauce safe."

"Mister, no ghost cares about the secret or tasty ingredient to your food, besides unlike your life and the lives of others it can be replaced if it's wrecked."

"No, if the nasty sauce isn't kept from overheating then it will explode with deadly force."

"Are you telling me that the container of sauce back there, near Skulker will explode if it's overheated?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, that'll work." Dani said as she raised her hands to fire, the manager however grabbed her and forced her down.

"Get off me; I'm trying to save your life."

"You can't blow the sauce."

"Yes I can, I blow it, it takes out Skulker and the day is saved."

"Yeah, it'll take him, you, me and anything else within one city block out."

"Oh…well you could have told me that."

Dani looked around for other ideas, since the sauce was a no go. She looked around; there wasn't really anything else and Skulker had her pinned down. Plus now she also had to keep the manager safe. Suddenly one of Skulker's rockets hit a table next to her and sent a packet of condiments raining down on her. Dani looked at them, ketchup, mustard and Nasty Sauce. Dani then got an idea; she looked around and gathered up as many packets of Nasty Sauce she could get. She then raised her hand and threw them at Skulker. Skulker stopped for a moment, dumbfounded that such an attack was even made. The packets landed on him, some got caught in the niches of his armor, he picked one up.

"If you've resorted to defeating me with human condiments you might as well give up now." he said with a maniacal and mechanical chuckle.

"Those aren't just any human condiments Skulker; you're in for a Nasty surprise."

Dani then stood up from behind her cover and fired a ghost ray from he finger at Skulker; the blast landed on Skulker and ignited the pack in his hand. However Dani didn't expect such a strong force from the small packets as seconds later she felt herself and the manager go flying out of the building and crashing to the ground outside near the gathered crowd. Dani picked herself up and looked at herself; some of her costume was ripped, thankfully not in any exposing places. But her costume was ripped and covered in fast food materials. The manager was holding his leg; Dani looked at it and quickly turned her head away in disgust. The manager's food was bent the wrong way and bone was sticking out, an artery must have been ruptured too because every few seconds a fountain of blood would squirt out, he must have landed on his foot first and snapped it under his wait and force.

Dani knew she had to get this guy to the emergency people in the crowd otherwise he would die, she bent down and grabbed him. Her eyes closed as some blood squirted on her face, and Dani did everything in her power not to wince or squeal in disgust. She used her strength to carry the manager to the crowd and handed him off to the first emergency response people she saw. The crowd looked at her, with curiosity, fear and a whole bunch of other thoughts and looks, but they applauded at the brave little girl for her heroics. Seconds later there was a second explosion, this time it was green and a yell was heard. Dani and the crowd looked to see Skulker, or at least parts of him go flying out of the restaurant and land all over the place, with his head and upper torso crashing than rolling to a stop in front of Dani. Dani bent down and opened his head up, and grabbed Skulker.

"Let me go, you can't do this to me, I am Skulker the…"

"Yeah I know I know, The Greatest Hunter in The Ghost Zone, you tell my dad that all the time, you should really consider changing your name to Sucker: The Lamest Hunter in the Ghost Zone, if not ever."

"I swear I will have your pelt along with your fathers."

"Fat chance small fry, now we just…" Dani paused when she realized something.

"What, oh you don't have your father's little gadget." Skulker said as he bit Dani's hand, ectoplasm started to leak from the tiny bite and Dani dropped the small hunter.

Dani cradled her hand; that had stung. The smallest wounds always seem to be the most painful. The crowd gasped at the act and Skulker started to make a break for it. He reached his suit and climbed back into his head. He then started to escape by walking on his hands, since his legs were blown off. Skulker started to get away; he started laughing. However that soon ended when an object came crashing from the sky and landed in front of him, quickly followed by another one erupting from the ground. Skulker looked up to see two extremely pissed off Phantoms looking down at him. Sam raised her arms and four vines erupted from the ground.

The vines grabbed Skulker and started to smack him all around. Plates, wires and bolts shook or popped off, then the vines started to pull Skulker into the ground, pinning the suit to the ground. The vines then started to violently dig into Skulker's suit and rip it apart, with ferocity, until only his head was left. The vines started to coil around it, squeezing it like it was nothing like a empty tin can. Skulker then jettisoned from his crushed suit head, only for one of the vines to grab him. After that slammed him around some more it started to squeeze him as well. The public watched as Sam controlled the vines, Danny just stood there watching, however he did take a step forward when he swore Skulker's eyes started to pop out of his skull. Sam noticed Danny approach and realized what she was doing, her maternal instincts took hold with her daughter in danger. She gave Skulker one more tight squeeze before dropping him, four more vines then sprouted from the ground; each one grabbing one of Skulker's limbs. They raised him up into the air and started to pull, they stopped when sounds of popping started to fill the air. Sam then noticed Dani in pain and immediately went over to her daughter, while Danny stayed with the restrained Skulker, who vomited ectoplasm.

"Oh hey Phantom, uh I know how this looks but this was all a big misunderstanding, it's not what it looks like, funny story."

"Really, then why don't you help me out Skulker, because I really need a funny story with the day I'm having so far, because from what I see, I see that you ignored my warnings and tried to kill my daughter again." Danny said, with venom in his echoing voice.

"Kill your daughter, don't me so dramatic, I did no such thing I was out here trying to hunt you and then she attacked me, I tried to get aw-"

"DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL SKULKER?" Phantom snapped, raising his hands and firing a blue beam, freezing everything on Skulker except his head.

"No."

"No, no indeed, so don't you dare insult me by lying to my face; you were trying to kill my daughter were you not?"

"Yes." Skulker whimpered.

"Speak up; I don't think the cameras could hear you." Danny said quickly looking to the crowd.

"Yes, okay I admit it, I did, I'm sorry, it was wrong I shouldn't have done it, please have mercy."

"Your pathetic Skulker and you've been a thorn in my side for far too long, not only do you try and hunt and kill me almost every single day, but now you're after my daughter. You've let your obsession get the better of you. Like I told you before, you can hunt me, you can call me whelp, you can try, note, TRY to kill me, but when you TRY to kill my daughter all bets are off…"

"Please Ghost child, there is…"

"I'm not finished yet, other than trying to add me and my daughter to your trophy room, you've also targeted some humans for trophies; like that time you kidnapped The Red Huntress and me, but you've also been Vlad's go to guy, he always had you do his dirty work for him. Like that time you raided Axiom Labs and The Fentons for bloodstream nano-bots and an Ecto-Converter for his plan; a plan which almost killed me and my sister. You're also a lame hunter, you were even fooled by one of the GIW's fake ghosts, the hunter became the hunted and when they caught you, you ejected out of your suit, but they used your suits data bases to get information on me."

"You know about that?" Skulker screamed in shock and surprise.

"I am quite competent at surveillance and knowing about everything that happens in this town Skulker that I can assure you." Danny said, in reality The President let him look at some of the GIW files like he asked. Danny discovered this interesting fact during that time. He thought he might say the last comment in order to build himself up more, and to make anyone who's after his family afraid, however he feared this might backfire on him somehow.

"But let's not forget one of you more recent acts, after you attacked my daughter the first time, Vlad hired you to distract me. Thanks to you, I was distracted and Vlad was able to attack my mate and steal our daughter, and now you're after our daughter again, I wonder are you suicidal or just plain stupid."

Danny took a breath and looked around. Skulker was frozen in place and terrified to his very core, even more so then before. Danny could feel that his eyes were glowing bright green in anger and his tongue told him his fangs were once again out. They always came out when he was angry, just like his eyes tend to glow brighter, but his fangs have been appearing ever since this whole thing started. The reporters were filming and recording what was going on. Danny mentally slapped himself when he realized in his angry rant the mentioned the time Vlad forced him and Jazz to fight, the last thing Amity needed to know was more details about his family. Sam had helped heal Dani's bite wound and actually helped the paramedics on the seen reset the manager's foot, with some intangible help; she also checked on Tucker. Tucker was sitting up with an ice pack on his head, already awake. It was a good thing she found herself something to do, otherwise he might just have to defend Skulker from her rage. Dani stood there watching him, probably worried he would use this anger with her.

"Skulker you know how powerful I am and what I can do, you know I could snuff your core without really trying, the fact is; in a way I've actually allowed you to carry on hunting me all these years because I took a certain delight in your failures. When this all started, the day I came into existence, I loved to use my powers whenever I could, loved stopping every single one of you, but as I matured and started my family something changed. The delight I once found in beating you up disappeared as I realized that I have a responsibility to protect not only this town but my family, I discovered my own obsession. Yet you continued to hunt me, then my daughter, you've become an annoyance, tiresome, predictable, you've hit rock bottom." Danny said with sinister venom in his voice.

Danny looked around again, the reports continued to write down as much as they could.

"I told you that if you ever came near my daughter again I would make you suffer a fate worse than death, I know a dark, uncomfortable place where you can rot for all eternity, a place where you will be begging for death, Walker's Prison."

With that Danny grabbed Skulker and ripped him out of the ice. He threw him to the ground and pulled out the thermos with Technus in it. He slammed it down on Skulker and activated it. Once Skulker was inside he put the lid back on, Sam told her plants to retreat into the ground. Danny then kicked the remaining ice, it shattered into pieces. He then fixed his eyes on his daughter, standing by her mother, and scared of what might happen. He then turned to the crowd and found the nearest camera; he quickly and inhumanly zoomed up to it and looked into it.

"The same will happen to any ghost or human that dares go after my daughter, I thought the events at The Dumpty Humpty concert would have gotten that through your skulls."

"As for you." Sam said looking down at Dani.

"Look Mom, I'm sorry I snuck out, I can't be stuck in the lair all day, plus I took care of Skulker without any help from you guys."

"Which was extremely dangerous for you to do, I know he's not a problem to your father or me but he could definitely kill you."

"I'm not a little girl, I can defend myself."

"Look I think the cameras have enough ghost related stuff today already, we'll talk about this at home…and what are you covered in?"

"Ketchup, mustard Nasty sauce and a little blood."

"Nasty Sauce?" Danny asked.

"Yeah the stuff they put on everything here, did you know that stuff is highly explosive, I used that to stop Skulker?"

"Wait you did what?" Dani saw her father's face instantly pale.

"Yeah there was a whole container in there but the manager said if it exploded it would take out a whole city block, so I used the packets instead."

"Oh no, not again, not on my watch."

Before anybody could do anything or understand what was going on Phantom lunged towards the remains of the restaurant and into the kitchen. He looked around and saw the container of nasty sauce resting against a heater, just like it always did in his darkest nightmares and fears. It must have been knocked over in an explosion and was now being heated. Danny grabbed the container and quickly lifted it up and phased it out of the building. He landed on the ground and gave a sigh of relief.

"As long as I live, that is never going to happen again." Danny said, everybody looked at him in confusion.

"Mom, why did dad remove the container?"

"It's a long story, but it has to do with the reason that it's highly explosive, it's for the best."

"Now let's get home before anymore unwelcome quests show up."

Just as he finished saying that there was an explosion on his back and Danny fell to the ground. Like before they looked to see the Extreme Ghostbreakers walking up towards them. Danny sighed, he got up and raised his hands, ice shot out of them and covered the two ghost hunters encasing them within. The crowd started to scatter, and the Phantom family took this opportunity to leave the area. Danny and Sam were wondering what they were going to do with Danielle, just what if any consequences will come from today's events. But unknown to them someone was watching the whole thing, observing.

"Hmm, mate, daughter, now this is interesting, so much has changed since I was last here, except for one thing, you are still turning into me. However this new information changes things. I think I'll wait and see how this plays out, I might be able to use this to my advantage."

* * *

**So there you go, the fourth chapter done, hope you enjoyed it, hope it had some good action now onto my outro. Okay so my week didn't exactly go as I had planned it to and right now I'm just finished writing the next chapter, so I've been thinking that, mind you thinking, not decided or final, but I might just update every week, that way I have seven days to get one chapter done, it may be a little tight but it's workable, and it would only be temporary, for the next few chapters, because there is some good action coming up in the next few that will keep me writing, when it comes to that part I hope I can get 6 chapters done in one and be ahead again. So yeah fell a bit behind, but hey, it's my long break I can enjoy myself, I'm still writing, I'm just not as far ahead as I originally planned. Now are there any questions that I can answer, let's see.**

**MagnusVolcanus**: I Honestly didn't intend to make a Game of Thrones reference, I really did mean Winter is coming, I said that part of Mother of a Phantom will take place around Christmas, and this story is 60 chapters long, winter is coming, snow Christmas stuff like that, but anyways, LOL, yeah didn't intend that.

**THE NIGHTS RAGE**: Yes The Groovy Gang and Scaredy Cat will make an appearance, Amity is now home to most if not all the major Ghost Hunters and researchers, I had to include them, I even had to create some...

**Aleeta6**: Give it time

**Hellbreaker**: Yeah I know they aren't used a lot, and that's not the last you see of them, not including this chapter, they will come back, I have a whole scene planned with them

**zoxy2**: Sorry, not this chapter, but soon, and dose this chapter answer your second question.

**jim89**: Yeah, I think I may have made Technus a little OOC, but oh well it was entertaining, that's something I see about Technus, the dude can control technology, think about how many things you can do with that, want to know something cool, they actually do have concept art for Technus 3.0 as he was going to upgrade again at the end of Flirting with Disaster, but dropped the idea, check out his DP wiki page, or Google it.

**bat-Phone**: don't worry the story is just beginning, you will get much more fight scenes, and much more involving Sam, remember Undergrowth is coming up soon

**AyokoNiles**: Yes Paulina will still be coming up

**Okay so there are the answered questions, so yeah I fell a little bit behind but it is nothing to hit the panic alarm about. I will do my best to get the next few chapters done soon, however, I might as well warn you now, actually okay listen up. I've said before that this is my last year of school, come June I will be done and off for the summer, I will be taking a whole year off, making money with a job before I go back for collage or university. However my life must come first before this story, so giving you guys a warning in advance that I might have to take a break from the story during June, because I might need to concentrate on my work, I am one of those students who get's everything in on time, well done and I have good grades, but I won't be able to relax until I know 100% that even if I fail and get a 0% on an exam (which is like impossible unless you try), even if I fail, as long as I have enough to pass the class, that is worse case scenario and I have never, ever had any grade below a fifty (to my memory) but as a head sup I might take a break during June to focus on school, in that case, if I need to do that, which probably won't be necessary considering my grades, I will make sure to get several chapters done before that so you can still have them while I'm finishing school, I'm letting you know because in one month things get real, so yeah.**

**Okay other than that, there isn't much else, I will try to get the next few chapters done so I can get to some really fun ones soon, so yeah if you love or like this story or love and like the first one, and you haven't already, please favorite and follow, and please everybody review, let me know what you think, so until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	6. Chapter V: Making Plans

**Hello my Fellow Readers and Authors of FanFiction, first of all, May the 4th be with You and hope you had a great Star Wars Day (It'll be over at the time I post this, or if you celebrated at all.) Anyways, second I do have a new chapter for you, I debated releasing this one because I still had some editing to do, I think I still will, but for the most part it's done so you can read it, it's just I've been really busy with Star Wars Day, some really annoying Hamlet assignment for a English class and some other fun stuff that happened this week, but anyways I did say I would give you a new chapter every week at most, anyways I'll save all this for the outro, here you go enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter V: Making Plans**_

* * *

Dani looked up to see her parents looking down at her, disappointment and anger in their eyes. It wasn't fair, all she wanted to do was go out and have fun; she even took down a ghost. But nope she was probably going to get in trouble and for nothing. Okay maybe she could have waited until her parents got home before going out and maybe could have contained Skulker's battle a little more. But it was still unfair, they were treating her like a kid and she didn't like it.

"Dani we have told you again and again, you can't just go out on your own, without telling us and fighting ghosts."

"I know that but…"

"Well if you know that then why do you keep disobeying us and doing it anyway?"

"You can only tell someone to do the same thing so many times before they get bored, I can't spend all day in here, I want to go out and explore, have fun, see Amity and The Ghost Zone and I don't want to be treated like a kid."

"Oh…" Sam said.

"Oh, oh what?"

"Danny, I know what's going on here."

"You do?"

"Yes, Dani dear, correct me if I'm wrong but, you think we're being to protective of you, you think we're restricting your freedoms and fun, is that it?"

"Something like that, yeah, I'm not a little girl, or at least that little, so don't treat me like I'm a defenceless thing."

"But Dani, that's out job, we're your parents, we only want what's best for you and for you to be safe." Danny said, now understanding as well.

"I can handle myself."

"I know you can, it's just that, it's a difficult time right now, about a week ago I thought I lost you, and now Amity Park is filled with Ghost Hunters and Researchers, any one of them ready and willing to catch you, we're afraid of losing you to them. Because most of them are here to capture and study us, study you, me and your mother. Dani the reason we're being so protective is because right now Amity Park isn't the safest place for ghosts, we're trying to protect you, we're sorry if it felt like we we're squashing your freedom it's just, we're scared that something might happen."

"Oh, so you don't see me as a defenceless girl?"

"No, absolutely not, we both know you can handle yourself, and you get stronger with each day, we just don't want you to pick the wrong fight."

"So can I start going out and having fun?"

"Not right away, like we said it's dangerous right now, but that doesn't mean no, thank you for telling us how you feel, we should keep in mind what it's like to be young."

"Young, Sam we are young."

"You know what I mean, childlike, full of energy and curiosity, by definition a kid, she may only be around eleven or twelve physically, but what about mentally."

"Alright, Dani, we will think of a punishment, but thank you for telling us, I'm proud that you defeated Skulker."

"But promise us that you won't sneak off anymore, we just want to make sure you're safe."

"Alright…I promise I won't sneak off anymore."

"Alright, now why don't we find something to do?"

* * *

It was later that night, and Danny was putting Danielle to bed, he was glad that Danielle told them what she felt like. Being a parent was not easy; he had to give his parents credit. He'd been doing this for almost two weeks now, despite the time Dani sometimes drove him crazy with worry, he had to keep in mind that she was young and full of energy. He understood what Dani was feeling; he just hoped she understood why they were being protective over her. But one day was ending, and it was time for his girl to go to bed.

"Alright Danielle, you got everything."

"Yeah, blankets and a water; I'm good."

"Alright then, good night, see you in the morning."

"Wait, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me a story."

"I thought you were trying to finish The Hobbit?"

"I was, I finished it last night, I don't have anything else."

"Well maybe I can get you the sequels?"

"Wait, there's a Hobbit 2?"

"No, no, there isn't a Hobbit 2, but the Hobbit is followed by another story that is so large and long it's divided into three separate books, but they are all one huge story, they're called The Lord of the Rings."

"I've heard of those, but aren't they movies?"

"No they were books first, then they we're made into awesome movies, if you want I think I can track them down, but not tonight."

"Okay, but can you tell me a story then?"

"Sure, what do you want to hear?"

"Well how about one of your stories, a fight of yours?"

"Okay let me think…uh…do you want to hear the one about…".

Danny was thinking to himself, wondering what exactly to tell Danielle. One of his adventures, he's had so many, but he had to find a good one. He didn't want to tell her about his future self unless he had to, he didn't want to scare her. Same went with Undergrowth and mind controlling Sam. She seemed to like The Hobbit, maybe something with elements of fantasy, maybe the time he vanquished Pariah Dark, The Ghost King…or.

"Have you heard the time I took on a Dragon?"

"Wait, you fought a Dragon?"

"Sure did."

"That is so awesome tell me, tell me, please."

"Alright, well there's this kingdom in The Ghost Zone called Aragon, which is ruled by Prince Aragon who has an amulet which can turn him into a Dragon, he wanted a human bride so he sent his sister her to hold a beauty pageant, the winner would be taken to The Ghost Zone to become his wife."

"Why would people do that?"

"Well for one it was disguised as a Miss Teenage Happy Princess Beauty Pageant not, Bride to an Evil Dragon Prince Pageant."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well due to a misunderstanding, I ended up being the judge at the pageant; I didn't know what it really was at the time, but do you know who ended up winning it?"

"Who?"

"You're mother?"

"What, you lie!"

"I speak the truth."

"Mom would never enter a beauty pageant."

"She did it to make a statement of disgust towards it or something like that, so anyways your mom is sent to The Ghost Zone, leaving me and Uncle Tuck to go and save her. Your mother was trying to get away and eventually was able to convince Aragon's sister to help us; I ended up taking Aragon in his dragon form."

"What was he like?"

"His scales were black as the darkest night, his teeth were sharp like swords, his claws were like spears, and his eyes were glowing bright white with an evil red slit in them. His wings were large, purple and massive, easily able to carry his large body into flight, his tail was long as was his neck, and his breath was a deadly blue fire."

"He sounds like a black Smaug?"

"Almost, anyways we fought and I managed to remove his amulet which gives him his powers, with some help from his sister and Sam, and threw him into the dungeon, now Aragon is ruled by his sister and is an ally of ours, she even knighted me, his kingdom was kept in the dark ages by him, now it's evolving slowly as it's catching up with time."

"Wow I wish I could see a real dragon."

"Well considering you're my daughter you might just get that wish, just don't go out looking for one, like I said Aragon's locked up in the dungeon and powerless without his Amulet."

"Thanks for the story dad."

"You're welcome; now let's have a better day tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that Danny bent down and gave his daughter a quick kiss on the forehead, like some parents do, he then turned out the light and left the room. He exited the room just in time to see Sam enter the lair, he walked over to her.

"Sorry I'm late; your parents were showing me an invention, is Danielle already in bed?"

"Yes, I just put her down."

"Okay, well we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About what are we going to do with her, we need to give her an education."

"Oh right that, I don't know."

"Well we need to think of something, we can't have her being uneducated."

"Well maybe we could…no…but."

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Well remember how I told you The President and I are trying to show the world that Humans and Ghosts and co-exist peacefully, well what if we have Dani go to an Amity School?"

"Danny, you know I love you, but are you crazy we can't send Dani to school."

"I know we'd have to work something out, but we don't have the time or resources to homeschool her, and we need to give her education Sam and the only way I can see that happening is if we send her to a school as Phantom."

"People will hound her; they might try to exploit her."

"Which is why I'm thinking of this; I'll ask the President to have Dani enrolled at Casper High as a special student. That way we as Sam Manson and Danny Fenton can keep an eye on her."

"We can't just enroll her into Casper High, that's a High School, it's grades 9-12, Dani has never been to school."

"People don't know how old she is, she looks like she's between 10 or 12 which means she could be around a Grade 8, we could have something set ask them to give some assignments or work to get caught up on the first 7, or something."

"Alright, let's assume The President will agree with this, let's assume that everything is worked out, what's going to happen then, have Dani Phantom, the daughter of Danny Phantom goes to an Amity School and expect nothing to happen."

"Well what else should we do?"

"Why don't, uh…wait, why don't you have Frostbite teach her, he worships you if you asked him to teach your daughter he would say yes."

"I did think about that, but one I don't want Dani to be in The Ghost Zone unless it's necessary, it's dangerous and I don't want anything happening to her, two Frostbite can teach her, but only from Ghosts side, sure she could learn stuff like Math, and about her powers but if Dani's going to need human education, human science, history, social studies and English, and third which one of us is going to take her to The Far Frozen day after day?"

"Alright you have some points."

"Sam I thought you'd be with me on this?"

"I agree we need to give her an education, but I also want her to be safe and comfortable."

"She'd be going to the same school we'd be at, we'd be there with her, if any ghost or ghost hunter was stupid enough to attack a school to get to her then we can stop them. Plus not only will Dani have an education, but it would also show everybody else that humans and ghosts work together."

"I guess when it's like that…but…alright it might work but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You also ask the President to set Dani up with a special teacher to help her out, help her transition into school, to give her assignments and to help her learn."

"Who?"

"Mr. Lancer, and before you say anything hear me out. We've had Lancer almost every single year and he-"

"Sam you don't need to continue, I know why you want Lancer, I agree with you. I understand, despite all the harshness and detentions he gives me, I know it's only because he cares about me, he cares about all of us, he wants every one of us to succeed, we take that for granted, he cares about us and we always treat him like crap, okay, I'll talk to the President first, if he says okay, then I'll talk to Lancer as Phantom."

"Besides Mr. Lancer is always excited by new things and school related stuff, I'm sure if you asked him if he wanted to be the first person to teach a ghost he would say yes."

"Alright, then that's it, tomorrow I'm going into the Ghost Zone to meet with some of the leading powers, and set up a meeting with The President, I'll ask him then."

"What do you think will happen?"

"Well I know Frostbite and Dora will support me, Pandora as well, I don't know about the others, some of them I probably haven't even met yet."

"Well then it's been a long day, why don't we get some rest, we both have big days tomorrow."

"What's going on with you?"

"My parents get back tomorrow, and I want to be refreshed and ready for them, you know how we're like when I'm normal, you can only imagine what I'm like tired and cranky and ticked off."

"Are you going to tell them about us?"

"Don't have to they already know, apparently they owe a lot of people in Amity Park a lot of money."

"Oh no, don't tell me."

"Yep, they bet against us as well, and they are not happy about it."

"Don't worry; I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

With that they both left the lair and prepared to get some much needed rest. However Danny got a dreaded feeling, for some reason whenever he said those words, something bad was or is going to happen. He shrugged it off and turned in for the night. However his problems were still growing for not too far from Amity, something much more sinister was going on.

* * *

"Status Report K." The Boss said looking at a monitor.

"There were two ghost attacks in Amity today sir, the first one was Phantom and the Tech Ghost. Like always Phantom emerged victorious, although this time he had some help from his mate. The Red Huntress showed up but did nothing to stop them. The ghost hunters known as The Extreme Ghostbreakers showed up and managed to hit Phantom; but he escaped with his mate."

"And the second?" The Boss said with an irritated tone

"The second one took place around The Nasty Burger between The Hunter Ghost that Phantom refers to as Skulker, the same one we encountered a few months ago, and Phantom's Daughter."

"Details, now!" The Boss said, with interest.

"Skulker attacked Phantom's Daughter, she defended herself, the fight took them to the local restaurant The Nasty Burger, and Phantom's Daughter defeated Skulker by blowing him up with Nasty Sauce which is apparently very explosive."

"I said details, what did she do, what was she like, what powers?"

"Apart from the basic ghost powers that all ghosts she demonstrated abilities that her father seems to have, being able to fire concentrated Ectoplasm, enhanced senses and strength, however she has yet to demonstrate if she has any of her father's advance abilities, or any of her mothers."

"I want to know everything that happens in Amity Park about Phantom, his mate or his daughter, understood."

"Yes sir."

"O."

"Yes sir?" Agent O said.

"What's the status on Project: Reaper?"

"Everything is going according to plan, all loyal Guy in White Agents have joined us here, The President has officially shut us down, everyone believes we are gone and construction on the weapon is ahead of schedule, at this rate the prototype will be operational in ten days, once Project: Reaper is complete we can start Operation: Retaliation."

"Very good, however I have gotten some disturbing news."

"What would that be sir?"

"One of our moles in the government told me that The President has spoken to Phantom about humans and ghosts co-existing."

"You can't be serious, humans and ghosts, together, that's sickening how can he even think we can live with the dead?"

"Because our President is a fool, he can't see past his own beliefs to see that Phantom and his kind are dangerous, evil monsters, that they will wipe us all out unless we exterminate them and their world forever."

"So what do we do sir, pull a JFK?"

"No, that plan was made in order to keep the GIW and Operation: Sterilization secret from the world. But my predecessor changed his mind; however Operative Oswald ignored us and went through with it anyway. In order to keep the act and plans covered up we had to silence him. Now here we are almost fifty years later and what's changed nothing, Oswald only delayed it."

"So what do we do sir?"

"We are going to continue with our plan, you said Project: Reaper will be completed in ten days, then that's it. In ten days when Project: Reaper is completed, we will begin Operation: Retaliation, however we will keep enact it with a small but still large number, just in the odd case Operation: Retaliation fails, I don't want to take the whole organization, and our moles in government down with us, K get back undercover in Amity, O continue to oversee Project: Reaper."

"Yes sir."

With that both Agents got up and left The Boss's office, off to carry out their orders. The Boss sat back down into his chair and looked at various monitors. He didn't know what to feel at the moment, he was being condemned by the leader of his country; his actions in the next few days will either have him remembered as a hero or a monster. But he was sure of one thing. He knew that he was doing the right thing, he was going to eliminate the biggest threat to humanity; ghosts. He was going to exterminate every last one of them, every blob, every creature, every child; and every single human that stands against them. As far as he thought, life to the living, death to the dead.

* * *

Clockwork teleported himself to a far and empty part of the Ghost Zone. This place was so old that many ghosts today didn't believe it exists, or have never heard of it; and those who do know of it avoid it in fear of it's inhabitants. However Clockwork, being the Master of Time and having seen everything that has ever or could have happened and everything that will or might happen; you would have to be pretty creative to scare him. However with the leaders and high-ranks of The Ghost Zone leaders tomorrow, there was one last member that he had to collect for the meeting, and he lived in this area. Clockwork, aging through his three forms hovered around looking for his objective, it didn't take him long, once it knew that he was here it would come to him. Clockwork felt the ground beneath his ghost tail shake, Clockwork turned around to face the one he was looking for. Blazing red, ferocious red eyes met his own, and it gave a little growl of either anger or annoyance, it had been quite awhile since they last saw each other, which didn't end on the best terms. Clockwork just smiled, at least he could be friendly. However he knew this being would cause trouble for Danny, especially with his new position.

"Hello Tyrant, you've been summoned." Clockwork calmly said.

* * *

**Well there you go, I know it was pretty dialogue heavy in this chapter, sorry for that, and don't worry there will be some really dramatic action and excitement coming up in a few chapters. So anyways for my outro, yeah like I started to say above I've been really busy this week and I debated weather I would release this chapter this week, however I did say I would update every week at most, so here you go. I also have chapter six done as well, I just need to edit that and I'm going to start seven, the way I see it as long as I'm ahead and have a week, 7 days to write a chapter I should be good, and like I said there are going to be some chapters coming soon, about 7 of them I would want to get done in like one go because of their contents, so when it comes time for that I should get ahead again. And again I was busy this week and I am still editing this chapter so please do forgive if there are a few run on sentences and spelling mistakes, they'll be fixed soon.**

**Also before I get to answering some questions people asked in reviews I have to make one thing clear, I am confused and baffled at the amount of people, many of you were shocked and confused about Dan being out and about, I know people tend to forget some things, but go back and read the last little bit of Daughter of a Phantom Chapter XXX: Epilogue for the answer, I made it pretty clear, or thought I did, that Dan broke out. I know people tend to forget things, but just letting you know he did get out and he is running about, so anyways onto reviews.**

**Ghostboy225**: Yes I said that Nocturne will be a part of the story, but not for a while

**Inviso-Al**: Wait and see, well here's the GIW, wait and see for the rest

**ShinigamiPhantom**: You'll see soon

**MagnusVolcanus**: I'm still working on that, haven't finalized what I'm doing with that yet, and that's also near the end of the story like 75% in, so I have time to figure it out

**zoxy2**: Yeah like I said, in most Daddy Danny stories Dani is portrayed as a weak, small child who can't do anything without the aid of her father, and while I tried to not make this happen or apparent in Daughter of a Phantom, I will admit that I too am guilty of this a little, however in this story I will avoid that, like I said, Dani will have a lot to do and she'll have to do it without the aid of her parents, and no, no assembly yet, but soon.

**Okay there we go, so yeah hope you liked this chapter, sorry if it was mostly dialogue or exposition, but there will be more plot progression next chapter, and there will also be a little surprise, something I'm surprised no one has ever brought up before, hint, hint, so anyways please if you haven't already please favorite and follow this story and please everybody review and let me know what you think. SO until next time**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	7. Chapter VI: Ghostly Politics

**Hello once again my fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction, well first off I hope every one appreciated their mothers, for today is Mother's Day, and it's also the latest date where I update Mother of a Phantom, so here's is the next chapter, now note I feel this one may have been a little rushed so I will wait and see feedback before I make any more edits, it's not finished editing yet and I may add more to make it feel less rushed, but I will wait and see how it's received first. So without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter VI: Ghost Politics**_

* * *

Danny was flying through The Ghost Zone; he was on his way to the meeting with the leaders and high-ranks of The Ghost Zone. Danny felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, he was so nervous. What he was going to ask would be risky, he didn't know how some of the Ghosts would react to the news of the GIW little project. But if there was any hope of humans and ghosts living together in peace, or at least being in peace he had to convince them to give humanity a chance. Danny could see the meeting area approaching, it was an isolated and ancient looking temple, glowing white and surrounded by a luscious green jungle.

Danny veered down and landed on the ground, in the middle of a clearing where there were no trees. He looked up to see a path to the temple ahead of him. He started to make his way towards the temple, hoping everything would go off without a hitch; and in his favor. Danny didn't even get ten steps in before his advanced hearing picked up the sound of something approaching. A few seconds later he didn't need his hearing to know something was coming as the ground started to shake. Danny turned around, and what he saw would forever be imprinted in his mind. Danny barely had time to duck when he realized he was staring down the open jaws of an enormous beast. Thankfully, Danny did have quick reflects and did dodge the jaws of the beast. Danny rolled behind the beast, which turned around to face him again. Danny could now see the beast in full and he could not believe his eyes, it was a large dinosaur.

The dinosaur was a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex; its skin was a mesh of dark green and black. It had two devil-like horns on the back of its head; its eyes were set on Danny and were glowing a bloodthirsty red. Its teeth were razor sharp, its tail was long and strong, and it looked like it could break rock with one swing. It also had the incredibly tiny arms. However the most disturbing thing about the beast was its armor; or it's skeleton. The creature's skeleton looked like it was trying to emerge or burst out of the creature's skin, giving it the look of skeletal armor. The dinosaur took a step towards Danny and gave a loud, intimidating roar; before starting to charge again.

Danny didn't have much time to react, or attack, he needed to defend himself. Thinking quickly his hand started to glow green and blue as he constructed himself an Ectoplasmic shield, lined with ice to add strength to it. As the T-Rex approached him, Danny planned his movement as he raised his shield, using its strength and his super strength; he delivered a blow to the side of the creatures head. The T-Rex was caught off guard and its head fell into the ground. Danny retreated a bit as the T-Rex got back up, however it's belly started to glow red. Danny noticed the creature face him again, and reacting quickly was just able to use his shield to shield himself from the T-Rex's next attack, a breath of fire.

"Hey no fair, you can't use fire breath, you're either a T-Rex or a Dragon, pick one." Danny shouted.

The T-Rex then charged at him again, this time it's jaws open. The T-Rex bit into Danny's shield and lifted it and him up into the air. Danny used his grip and strength to keep hold of the shield as long as he could. But with the T-Rex thrashing its head around he eventually let go and went flying into a tree, knocking his head against it. The next thing Danny knew he was trying to focus, and saw the T-Rex approaching through his blurry vision. Danny's senses returned just in time to see the T-Rex prepare to use its fire breath again.

"Enough, Tyrant, control yourself!"

Danny looked to see Clockwork hovering to his left, Frostbite at his side. Clockwork had slammed his staff on the ground, and said those words in a booming and intimidating voice. But Danny had no idea who this Tyrant was, unless, Danny quickly turned his attention back to the massive ghost dinosaur in front of him. Its red eyes were set on Clockwork and Danny could have sworn it made a frown with its giant mouth. It then took a step back from him and gave a loud, echoing roar as it flipped back. Seconds later the beast started to glow and move around, like it was transforming into another from. Danny watched with amazement as the dinosaur in front of him was replaced with a humanoid figure, but this one was just as frightening.

The giant before him was ten feet tall; it had massive talons for feet. Its skin was dark green with a bit of black, just like the dinosaur. However its skin didn't look like skin, it looked like it was a mix of skin and scales. Its body was covered in scars and cuts, probably from battle, it wore a necklace made of teeth and broken bones around his neck, but it had enough that it was big enough to just lay on its chest. Its arms were massive and looked like they could break stone in two. Its spine looked like it was painfully emerging from its back; the same with the ribs, like they sprouted out from inside and now covered its belly like armor. The creature had a humanoid head, but its teeth were insanely sharp, it wore a helmet made out of the skull of some animal and its eyes were still a piercing red. In its clawed hands it held a massive club made of rock and ectoplasm. It then looked down at him, and spoke in a deep booming and unintelligible voice.

"So this is the runt who defeated Pariah, from what you told me Clockwork, I expected a challenge."

"Yes, this is Phantom and he did defeat The Ghost King, but that does not mean I will allow you to defeat him."

"Maybe not here because it is a place of peace, but not even you can stop me from eventually reclaiming what was mine."

"Only if you defeat him."

"I can easily extinguish his puny core."

"Then tell me how he was able to defeat Pariah, where you could not?"

That somehow seemed to shut the giant ghost up. He looked at Danny one more time before letting out a loud roar of rage; he then started to walk away. With every step the ground shook under his power and weight, and his club was dragged against the ground. Danny picked himself up, still in awe over what had just happened. It seemed The Ghost Zone still had many surprises, he went over to Clockwork and Frostbite, and he wanted to know about this new ghost.

"Clockwork, who was?"

"Daniel that was Tyrant, he and his clan are some of the most powerful and ancient ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

"How ancient, you mean he's as old as you?"

"Not quite, I'm the master of time; I've existed as long as time, Tyrant and his clan however have been residents to The Ghost Zone for over sixty five million years."

"Sixty five million years, but that would put them?"

"Yes, Tyrant and his clan, known as The Predators are the ghosts of Dinosaurs, being as old as they are they've grown in power, eventually they gained the power to change their form into a more humanoid appearance." Frostbite said.

"But how do Dinosaurs have ghosts?"

"Daniel, I've told you The Ghost Zone and Earth are like a coin, you can't have one side without the other, if one goes so does the other, The Ghost Zone has existed as long as The Earth has, always has and always will, Tyrant is the leader of those who died in Earth's prehistoric times."

"How come I've never seen them or heard of them before."

"Tyrant and his group live out in a distant part of The Ghost Zone, one that resembles Pre-historic Earth, and ghosts tend not to go near that place in fear of its inhabitants, Tyrant and his clan aren't the friendliest spirits, they are also sixty five millions years old and ghosts today think of them as myths and legends instead of reality." Frostbite said.

"Are they going to be a problem?"

"Just as long as you don't get on his bad side."

"I think I'm already on his bad side, he attacked me first, why did he attack me and what did he mean reclaiming what was his?"

Frostbite looked at Clockwork, as if waiting for approval to do something. Danny looked at them, if Frostbite was asking Clockwork for approval it had to be important of a big secret, and if it had to do with him, he wanted to know.

"Frostbite, Clockwork, what's going on."

"Is it time Clockwork, can I tell The Great One now?"

"Yes, it's time Daniel knew, in order for this gathering to work, he needs to know."

"Tell me what what's going on?"

"Great One, you remember when you defeated Pariah Dark, The Ghost King?"

"Yes."

"Well Tyrant was The Ghost King before Pariah Dark."

"But Skulker said that Pariah was king before most ghosts were even spawned."

"That is partially true, Pariah was king before most of The Ghost Zone's population came into existence, however before that, Tyrant was king, he and his clan were killed during the extinction of their race. They came back as ghosts, Tyrant, being the most powerful named himself king and ruler, and stated that he will give up his crown to any who could defeat him. One day Pariah Dark came into existence as a Ghost with the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire he was able to defeat Tyrant, and he claimed the throne. Tyrant angered and humiliated left for exile in The Ghost Zone's prehistoric realm until he could defeat Pariah Dark and reclaim his thrown. However before he could, the ancients and ghost population over threw Pariah Dark. Then when Vlad Plasmius reawakened Pariah, Tyrant felt his presence again, but before he could return to defeat Pariah, you defeated him."

"So he's after me because I defeated his rival?"

"No great one, he is after you because you defeated his rival, and claimed his throne."

Danny felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen; he was the ghost king, the new ghost king. Danny felt like he was going to fall to the ground, like his legs suddenly turned to jelly and the blood drained from his body. How the heck did he become The Ghost King, he didn't want to be king of the Ghosts. Why didn't anybody tell him that this would happen, surely they knew.

"WHAT!"

"Great One, by defeating Pariah Dark, you have become the new Ghost King."

"When, who, what, why didn't you tell me, I don't want to be king!"

"Unfortunately you have no say in the matter; you claimed the throne when you defeated Pariah, he who defeats or vanquishes the King shall take his place."

"Well take it back, Frostbite you be King."

"I'm sorry Great One, but you are King."

"Why didn't anybody tell me this when I was fighting Pariah?"

"Most Ghosts don't know about it, many ghosts in existence today think Tyrant is a myth, and came into existence after Pariah Dark was overthrown, the only ones who know of the rule are the leaders you will be meeting with today."

"So now Tyrant is going to fight me in an attempt to reclaim his thrown, is that it."

"He can't here, there are laws that forbid fighting in this place, well at least no fighting in the temple, which is why he probably attacked you out here, once you stepped inside he can't harm you. But he will try and retake the thrown if he sees you unworthy to follow."

"Great One, I know this might be sudden and you will need time, but in reality you are King of the Ghosts, you have been since you defeated Pariah Dark, and you will be until someone kills you. But if I may say one thing, with you the leader of Ghosts, would it not be easier for you?"

"How would it be easier?"

"As King the ghosts will listen to you, they will not attack the Earth, you are protected from Walker's laws, much to his disdain and will this not make your goals of accomplishing peace with the humans easier, or in other words, wouldn't you rather be the king and rule the ghosts rather than someone like Tyrant, Pariah or a some fruit loop like Plasmius?"

"I guess when you put it like that then…I don't know this is sudden, I can't think about it now."

"We understand, but when we go in there for the meeting, all the ghosts will see you as the new king, but others will be hesitant, they need to see you prove yourself first."

"I have too much on my plate already, thanks for telling me, is there anything else I should know before we go in there?" Danny asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Yes there is one more thing."

"What is it?"

"The Fright Knight, part of his obsession is to serve The Ghost King, which is now you."

"So what you're saying is The Fright Knight will do whatever I tell him to?"

"Indeed, your word will be his command."

"I thought he had some deal with Plasmius or something?"

"He did, his deal was The Fright Knight would be his second in command when he took over Earth if he helped you defeat Pariah Dark, his one and true master is always the King, the only thing that made him rebel was that of his treatment, that is why he betrayed Pariah Dark, after you defeated Pariah he made sure that Plasmius would not learn that you were king, and he has not attacked you since."

"So basically as longs as I treat him fair like a friend he will do everything I say."

"Indeed, now I think we've kept the others waiting."

"Yeah, let's get this over with, oh and can we keep this thing about be being king a secret, I want to tell my friends, but no one else."

"Of course Great One, only the leaders of The Ghost Zone and your friends shall know until it's time to reveal it to the rest of The Zone."

"Thanks it's just the price on my head on Earth is already big, if they heard I was also King, it would be a thousand times bigger."

Danny walked with Frostbite and Clockwork into the temple. They entered it's one and only room, it was huge, in the middle was a round table, and sitting at seats around it were different ghosts. Danny looked around to see who all was here; so far he knew Frostbite and Clockwork. Danny looked and a smiled came to his face when he saw Princess Dora and Pandora were also there, glad to see more of his allies. Also sitting at the table that he recognized was The Fright Knight, Walker and The Ghost Writer and Tyrant, who he had just met. Danny also looked to see some other ghosts he didn't recognize. One of the ghosts sitting at the table looked like a cursed pirate. The pirate was a rotting skeleton, but it still had long sharp fingernails, sharp teeth and a hairy beard. Its eye sockets were empty except for the eerie glowing red dots which acted as eyes. Its cloths were black and covered with holes, battle damage and blood. There was also a ghost that resembled an old western cow boy. They all noticed Danny, Clockwork and Frostbite enter, the meeting could now begin.

"Hello Sir Phantom, it's good to see you again." Dora said.

"Thank you, and same to you."

"Okay let's get this meeting in order, introduce yourself and your position, you already all know me, Clockwork, The Ghost and Master of Time."

"Princess Dorathea, ruler of the Kingdom of Aragon and have replaced by brother's position."

"Pandora; ruler of The Acropolis Realm and keeper of Pandora's Box."

"The Fright Knight, The Spirit of Halloween and loyal servant to The Ghost King."

"Walker, Warden of the Ghost Zone Prison and Chief Lawmaker and Keeper."

"The Ghost Writer, owner of The Ghost Zone archives and scribe of Ghostly events, and out on parole for good behaviour."

"Buffalo Bill, Sheriff of the Western Realm." The cowboy said.

"Davy Jones; Captain of The Flying Dutchman; Keeper of The Kraken and ruler of The Ghost Zone and Earth's oceans and seas." The Skeleton Pirate said.

"Tyrant, Leader of The Predators.

"Frostbite; Leader of the People of The Far Frozen and Keeper of the Infi-Map."

"Danny Phantom; Halfa and Protector of Amity Park and Earth." Danny said, before getting a little nudge from Frostbite. Danny looked at his friend, knowing what it was. "Do I have to?" Danny asked, Frostbite nodded, Danny sighed. "And as I just found out a few minutes ago, King of the Ghost Zone."

There only reaction from the ghosts present was from Tyrant who slammed his fist on the table; nobody called him out on it though. It seemed that even though there could be no fighting in this place, nobody risked upsetting the giant tyrant lizard.

"Well Punk, Clockwork called us together because you have something to tell us, what is it?" Walker said.

"Aye spit it out lad; some of us have things to do." Davy Jones said.

"I wanted to call a meeting because there is a problem that will affect us, and there is a solution."

"What kind of problem?" Pandora asked.

"With the humans; more specifically the Guys in White; they've done something, unspeakable horrible, and I fear that when I tell you what they've done you'll go to war with Earth, without hearing all the facts or thinking, as of this moment, only Clockwork and I know about their actions."

"What have they done now?"

"Many years ago, during their early days, The Guy's in White came up with an operation, they presented it to The President, however he rejected it, told them to shut it down, but they did it without his knowledge, they called it Operation Sterilization; they released a biological agent into The Ghost Zone, designed to target the male ghosts reproductive organs and prevent ghosts from being able to reproduce in hope of quelling our numbers." Danny said blatantly.

The reactions from the ghosts present were just what Danny thought they would be. They were all shocked, disgusted and enraged. They all started to shout out things all at once, the scene turned into a loud commotion. Clockwork raised his staff and sent a wave or light through the room, silencing everybody.

"Enough, one at a time." Clockwork said.

"Great One, what you have said, it's abominable, a horror of nightmares, is it true?" Frostbite asked.

"Yes Frostbite, I'm afraid it is, I saw the file in their base myself, and The President has confirmed it with me."

"They dare, they think they have the right to decide whether we can have children or not?"

"I say we show them what happens when they mess with ghosts, let's go to war." Tyrant roared.

"Hold it, this was the Guy in White's doing, just the GIW, not humans, is it fair that we eliminate a race based on the actions of a few?" Danny said.

"So we let them get away with this?"

"No, the GIW will pay, but that doesn't mean we need to punish mankind as well."

"All humans are the same; the only good human is a dead human."

"There is another reason why I called you here, not only to tell you of these actions, but because The President of the United States as extended his hand for peace."

"Never trust a human."

"This human happens to be the leader of one of the world's most powerful countries and he has promised to give us a cure for the blight the GIW released, but first both sides have to show that we can co-exist peacefully, or at the very least have peace."

"Peace is for the weak, I will not trust those puny humans."

"That's because you just simply don't understand humans, they are more powerful than you realize Tyrant." Frostbite said.

"You're just agreeing with the Halfa because you worship him Frostbite."

"No, it's what I firmly believe, there is much we don't know about them."

"How can something that I can squash with my foot be more powerful than me, the humans must pay."

"Not all human, just the GIW, the reason I called this meeting was to tell you of what the GIW did and what The President of The United States wants, which is peace."

"You would side with the weak humans and not with Ghosts?"

"I have no side, I do what's right and it's not right to kill an entire species just because a few of them decided to attack us."

"Then you are weak, I do not understand how you were able to best Pariah, you are unfit to lead us."

"That is not your call to make Tyrant, Phantom defeated The Ghost King, and until he is slain he will remain King, and we are to do as he commands." The Fright Knight said as he rose from his seat.

"Then I Tyrant will refuse to follow, my Predators and I will remain in our realm, do not come after us again unless we are going to war against those vermin, or our king is looking to give up his crown."

With that the massive ghost rose from his spot and charged out the door, transforming into his T-Rex form on the way out. As he left the temple he rose on his hind legs and let out a roar of anger, before charging off into the jungle, the farther he got from the temple, the less the ground shook. Danny and the other leaders got back to business.

"Okay then let's try and wrap this up, I called the meeting to tell you about this, and that The President has promised to fix it and is looking for peace. So I ask that you consider this information and in a couple days' time, we meet up again to discuss what we are going to do."

"You do realize that means that we will have to tell the citizens of our realms, and they would have a say in the decision as well." Dora said.

"I know, they have the right to know, as did you, all I'm asking is you not attack and hold off until we can all decide on what to do next, obviously Tyrant isn't in favor, so what about you all?" Danny said looking at them all.

"I am with you Great One."

"As am I your highness." Dora said.

"I am not pleased with the GIW actions, but if you believe that peace can be made, I am with you, although I will need much patience if I am to get Ares to stand down." Pandora said.

"You are the King of The Ghost Zone, I am your loyal servant, and your word is my command." The Fright Knight said.

"As The Master of Time, I have no say in the matter; I know what will or might happen." Clockwork said.

"As sheriff of my realm, my job is to ensure the safety of its citizens, if that includes preventing war, then I'm all for it."

"I hold my say until this second meeting; allow me to think on the matter." Davy Jones said.

"Seconded, I like to think things out." The Ghost Writer said.

"Very Well, this meeting is adjourned." Clockwork said.

With that all the Ghost Zone leaders rose from their seats and started to leave. Danny watched them go, a smile on his face. So far everything was going as he had hoped. Those who were his allies had agreed or said they will support him on the matter, there was just few that didn't or were unknown. Danny was just glad that this was going so well so far. Danny then headed towards Frostbite.

"Hey Frostbite, mind if I use the Infi-Map for a second."

"Of course Great One."

* * *

The President of The United States was in his office; on the phone with the Vice President. The vice President was giving him an earful about how dangerous it is to have business with ghosts, and to not have anti-ectoplasmic weaponry or defenses. The President assured him he knew what he was doing; in fact he was just trying stalling for time. The President knew that Phantom would have met with The Ghost Zone leaders by now and was expecting him to show up any second. As soon as he felt the temperature in the room drop The President decided to end his call.

"Listen James, something's come up, I'll call you again later." The President said as he hung up the phone. He looked to see Phantom standing in front of him, having somehow managed to sneak past security and secret service. The President smiled, in awe and amazement.

"I told Peirce you could probably just walk in here without anybody knowing."

"I know, I never thought it would be this easy to enter The White House, I advise you get anti-Ecto defenses, not all Ghosts who come to Earth are as friendly as me."

"I'll look into it, I hear The Fenton's are the best at that, anyways, it's a pleasure to see you again Phantom." The President said as he shook Phantom's hand.

"Likewise Mr. President, so shall we begin?"

"Indeed, please have a seat." The President said motioning to a chair.

"Thank you."

Danny sat in the chair, The President sat in a chair across from him. To say that he was nervous was an understatement; he had met with The President before, and they've had small talks, but this was going to be different. They both wanted to show the world that ghosts and humans can co-exist peacefully, and Danny had some news which would affect this. The President reached over and grabbed and poured himself a glass of water, he then looked at him.

"Care for a drink, or do you drink?"

"Ah no thanks, as a Ghost I can drink, but I don't really need to, since I'm already dead I can't get dehydrated." Danny said. That was a lie, as a Halfa he could last twice as long without it, but he would still need it.

"Okay, so from our last conversation you said that you would be meeting with the leaders of The Ghost Zone?"

"Yes that's right; I just got back from there actually."

"Well, care to tell me what happened?"

"Of course, but first, you've said you will also talk the other leaders of the Earth, have you done that as well?"

"Only a few, the Prime Minister of Canada and England, they are both very good friends of mine and I trust them, with this you have to be careful, I plan to announce my intentions to the world tomorrow on a national broadcast, and then contact the other leaders after that, with this I felt I'd tell the people I trust most first, surly you can understand that."

"I do Mr. President, more than you know, well that's good we've both made progress, also, how much do you know about Ghost Zone politics?"

"Only what we had files on, which is not a lot, all we had was something about a Ghost King and an incident in Amity Park with that, basically that and the fact you have a king."

"Yes well, The Ghost Zone is kind of like Earth, there are different zones ore regions in it and each is ruled by a powerful ghost, then there are some other ghosts who are just powerful enough that they are respected as a leader, I just got back from talking with them."

"And?" The President asked with interest.

"As of right now, we are split, half of the leaders are in favor of making peace, and half are in favor of wiping you all out." Danny said blatantly; Danny watched The President's reaction, it was both calm and thoughtful, he was analyzing what he heard, like a good leader should.

"I had to tell them about Operation: Sterilization, it was the only way for all of them to understand the situation, however I also told them that you promised you'd find a cure for it, however some were just to disgusted and enraged that such an action even took place they wouldn't hear me out, others did, and have said that if Earth can prove they want to co-exist and can deliver a cure, they will try and work together."

"I see, can you tell me anything about the leaders?"

"Yes I can, the ones who sides with me are Frostbite, the leader of the Far Frozen realm, a powerful ghost and very good friend of mine, Princess Dora, ruler of the Kingdom Aragon; Pandora leader of the Acropolis Realm; The Fright Knight; the spirit of Halloween and servant to The Ghost King and Buffalo Bill the sheriff of the Western realms."

"What about those not in favor, can we still change their minds?"

"I believe we can, however it will need time and some might be harder to convince than others."

"What of The Ghost King, surely he was there wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was there, and he is in favor of it, which is basically all we need, the others will most likely vote in favor once the Necropathic has been cured and we've shown we can co-exist."

"Well that's wonderful news, in that case I will continue with my plans to announce this to the nation tomorrow."

"Very good Mr. President, for now I've done all that I can, I can continue to try and convince those not in favor but no promises, for now I have to get back to my job, oh wait there was one more thing."

"Which is?"

"Well I've been having this problem for a while, and I believe that if it's fixed it can befit what we're trying to do."

"What is it?"

"Would it be possible for you to allow my daughter to attend a school in Amity Park, me and my mate having been trying to find education for her for a while, it would take some time, but I think it could show that ghosts and humans can work together?"

"It's a interesting request, and one that I would allow, but would you allow me to think about it, there would be things that would need to be done."

"I understand, it would be a big step, but if it means giving my daughter an education, thank you for considering."

"Of course, as long as you and your make think it is best for your child, I don't see why it can't be done, I'll let you know tomorrow and once again thank you for given this a chance."

"No need to thank me, it's what I want as well."

"So long Phantom."

"Good luck Mr. President."

With that Danny shook The President's hand and flew out of the White House; invisible of course. When Danny was a fair distance away he reached for his belt and pulled out the Infi-Map, calling up a portal back to The Far Frozen. He would have to give the map back to Frostbite and then head back to his home, he had a lot to tell Team Phantom, he was wondering how they would all react to the fact that he was now King of the Ghost Zone. He just hoed the public wouldn't find out about this. Danny opened the portal and went through it, emerging in the Far Frozen, where Frostbite was waiting for him.

* * *

Danny exited The Ghost Portal his parents had in their lab and quickly exited that too. Danny up the stairs to the main floor, he saw Jazz working on her studies or something, she had her nose in some book, and Dani playing a video game in the family room; wait what. Danny walked over to his daughter; she looked up for a moment before pressing the pause button, a guilty smile on her face.

"Uh…hey dad, what's up?" she said.

"Danielle, I thought your Mother and I decided to ground you from Video Games?"

"No, you said no computer games; this is a PlayStation 3, totally not a computer."

"Oh, found a loophole did you?" Danny said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Kinda, after Grandma and Grandpa left for a Ghost Patrol I came down and found this, Jazz told me it plays games, I then asked if it was a computer she said no, so I'm playing games, but they aren't computer games."

"Fine, I'll let you have this one, but don't get used to it, me and Sam will just make sure we're more specific next time, what you playing anyways?"

"PlayStation All-Stars: Battle Royale, some fighting game, no, no, no ugh Dang you Radec!"

Danny looked at the screen; Dani was playing as Sly Cooper who was facing off against Colonel Radec, who just activated his level 3 Super move. A cinematic played of Radec getting into a jet pack, the screen the showed Radec from a first-person perspective and using a crosshairs started to gun down Dani's character; just before the timer ran out, Victory: Colonel Radec. Dani groaned in defeat and annoyance, the Danny noticed something, Dani was playing on the hardest difficulty setting.

"Dani, you do know you're playing Arcade mode on the hardest setting don't you?"

"Of course…not really…no." Dani admitted, before going to the options to change it.

Danny gave a small chuckle before walking off; he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sam's cell phone number. He didn't know how she was going to react to the little information of him being The King; or that their daughter is sneakier and smarter than they thought; he waited for Sam to answer.

"Hey Danny." Sam said, almost with some irritation in her voice.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"It's my parents, they are really angry right now, not only are they refusing to give money to have the city because they lost that bet, but they are furious at me for ignoring them and dating you."

"That bad, I'm sorry Sam."

"Yeah well what can you do, re scramble their minds, I don't care, so anyways what's new, what happened with the Ghost Zone leaders?"

"Okay yeah there was some stuff I got some of The Ghost Zone leaders to side with me, I've got an sixty five million year old angry dinosaur ghost after me because I'm The new Ghost King, and I told the President about this and asked if he could help us with finding education for Dani."

"Wait what did you say?" Jazz, Dani and Sam all said in unison.

"I got some of the Ghost Zone leaders to side with me and I told The President about that and asked if he could help us with finding education for Dani."

"No the one in the middle." The three girls said.

"I've got a sixty five million year old, angry dinosaur ghost after me because I'm The new Ghost King."

"WHAT!"

"Here we go, long story…."

* * *

Danny turned in his bed covers, groggy and not wanting to get out of bed. It was one of those days he just did not want to get out of bed, but he had to, it was Monday, which meant school. He climbed out of bed, ready to face the day. The President was going to announce his intentions, there was going to be a special assembly at school, he did not know what ghosts would show up today. He doesn't know when The Box Ghost will show up to bug him and he will probably have his sister, Tucker and Sam on his case about being the new Ghost King. Danny walked into the bathroom and was about to get into the shower when a loud knock came at the door. Danny wrapped a towel around himself, there was no time to get his cloths back on and he didn't want anybody to see his scars. Danny opened the door a little to see who it was, it was his Dad.

"Danny, come quick, The President is addressing the nation, and it's about ghosts!"

Seeing that Danny has a towel covering him, Jack grabbed Danny and literally pulled him downstairs. When Jack Fenton got excited with ghosts he forgot his common sense at times. Danny could see his mother and Jazz already watching the television on the couch, his dad grabbed his seat while Danny just stayed back, holding the towel covering himself; and watching The President make his address.

"My fellow Americans, today I come to you with a historical event, what I have to say will forever change our lives and the way we view the world. In recent years, we have come to the awareness that we know so little about our planet and its mystery's. One of those mysteries are ghosts, over the past several years, we have come to be aware that these spiritual entities exist and are part of the reality we live in, not fairy tales, not camp fire ghost stories, not a fictional story, but a reality. Many of you have seen the events of two weeks ago in Amity Park. With its local Ghost Danny Phantom and the events, these events have started a change which will affect not only our nation, but the lives of every man, woman and child in the world. I am disgusted by the actions of our formal supernatural branch The Guy's in White and their attack on the ghost Zone in the form of a biological agent, one that prevents ghosts from being able to reproduce. The GIW is no more, and I vow to undo their actions, by giving the ghosts a cure to the Necropathic, because no one, weather human or not should be denied the ability to create a life or a family. But this has also got me thinking, how are Ghosts any different from us, is it because they are dead, is it because they have powers. Where does it say that a human being loses its rights and freedoms as so as they are dead? Why should ghosts be treated as anything less than a human being? So starting today I am announcing my intention of making peace with The Ghost Zone and its inhabitants, allowing ghosts to hold the same rights they did when they were alive, to cure the blight that we gave to them and to prove to everyone that both humans and ghosts can co-exist peacefully; and I ask that the leaders of their states also listen to this and think, and join me as we make history. Thank you and God Bless America."

As the President left the air the whole world erupted into chaos. Everybody was talking about what The President had just said, about humans and ghosts. Some were in agreement, others against it; others didn't know what to think. Danny just sat on the couch with his family watching the address; he turned to see his parent's reaction. They were in shock, as if they didn't know what to think. Danny just hoped this whole thing would work and not backfire somehow. The last thing he wanted was a war between humans and ghosts; because if that ever were to happen humanity would never stand a chance. With that he walked back up the stairs towards the bathroom to have a shower.

* * *

Meanwhile in another place in the world, a television playing the President's addresses just imploded and shattered to pieces. Agents O and K jumped at the sudden shot and explosion and looked to see their leader, The Boss, holding a smoking gun to the television. They both knew why he did it, but it was still sudden, unlike this address which they all feared might happen, but didn't actually expect it to.

"Of all the crap I have heard in my life, this, oh this takes the cake." The Boss growled.

"It's disgusting." Agent O said.

"Damn right it is, it's sickening, The President, our supposed commander and chief thinks we can co-exist with those monsters, next he'll be saying that we can share homes with them, marry them, reproduce with them, co –existing with a ghost, do you know what that is O?"

"It's a revolting and unspeakable act, a crime against humanity."

"Exactly, some may condemn Hitler for his actions of killing the Jews, that was a horrible act and I don't support it, but I can at least respect what he was trying to do, weed out the weak to strengthen the human race as a whole, he just went about it the wrong way, however this man, our "President" wants to weaken the race by working with them, that will work, it's just what the ghosts want, and then they will strike when they have us right where they want us."

"What do we do sir?" K asked.

"Continue with the Operation, we can't do anything until Project: Reaper is done, get back to work, our mole should be contacting us soon."

With that Agent's O and K saluted their leader and left his office. The Boss remained in his chair, thinking about the horrible act the President was trying to accomplish. He looked over at the smoking television; It was still sparking and emitting smoke. All The Boss could do now was wait for their mole to contact them, and for the completion of Project: Reaper, then all the ghosts will pay, with their afterlives.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that, like I said in some parts it feels rushed, I'll wait and see how it's received before I change, the major area I have issue with is the meeting but, oh well I'll see, so anyways Tyrant, first of all how is there not a single Danny Phantom story with Ghost Dino's if the Ghost Zone can't exist without the Earth, and vice versa then there should be Ghost Dino's, Tyrant will have a larger part later on, but here's an idea, and maybe more people will write about this idea now. Also Danny is The Ghost King that will come into play later on as well, okay I just realized this chapter is mostly filler for later chapters, oh well you'll get some action later, and by later I mean within the next five chapter. Oh yeah and about Davy Jones, no he's not POTC Davy Jones, he's a skeleton, I like the concept of Davy being the Captain of The Flying Dutchman because they are both famous in Pirates lore and are both mysterious and can be ghostly, so I kept that, and he keeps The Kraken, he prevents it from causing trouble he doesn't command it to attack ships, however if there is a big problem with him I'll change him so he doesn't sound too much like POTC Davy alright, So anyways is there anything I can answer?**

**MagnusVolcanus**: When and where was it stated that Walker was Maddie's maiden name? I think I would remember that, or thought I would, and there is a story called Grandpappy Walker in which Walker is related to Maddie, check it out. Um, Danny copying powers, you'll have to wait and see, sorry they don't meet The President just yet, soon though

**Inviso-Al**: In order, sneak peek, this answer your question, she hasn't found out yet, Not answering the last one, wait and see

**goth chick**: In my continuity Dani was created by Vlad in hopes of Cloning Danny, by using Danny's ghost DNA, he attempted to stabilize it using DNA from Sam, and Danielle was the result, the DNA he used was before the events of Urban Jungle which means Sam was 100% completely human, that's why Dani doesn't have powers, Sam's DNA that made her was before it was corrupted by Undergrowth

**Ghostboy225**: Please be patient, I have a plan, wait and see Vortex might be part of my plans he may not, well okay he probably is at some point

**Well there are the answers, so anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can have another one for you soon, I'm almost done 7 so maybe I'll update in 5 days, I'll wait and see, so anyways as always please favorite and follow if you love this story and please everybody review, you don't have to be signed in you can guest it so please favorite follow and review, let me know what you think, until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	8. Chapter VII: The Assembly

**Hello and welcome back fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction, well it's been another week which means it's time for another new chapter for Mother of a Phantom. Now I will have to say some stuff that may affect the story in my outro, so if you don't already please read my intro's and outro's to my chapters they may have things you want to know in them, so anyways I will have stuff to say, but it's in the outro so hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter VII: The Assembly_**

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Amity Park, Sam was also having a shower, or had a shower. She stepped out of the shower and cleaned herself off, she sighed as she realized that she would have to face her parents again this morning. She wished that her parents, especially her mother would stop trying to control her life. She didn't approve of her appearance, she didn't approve of her actions, she didn't even approve of her boyfriend, and it was either a proper elegant lady or nothing. Sam got dressed in her everyday Goth cloths and walked out of her room, off to her greenhouse to make today's lunch. She found that when she wasn't with Danny, at school or sleeping she was in her greenhouse tending to her plants must have something to do with her powers. But there was something else other than the President's address going through her mind; how the heck did Danny become The Ghost King.

Danny told her that apparently because he defeated Pariah Dark he had become the new Ghost King; and now because of that he has someone called Tyrant after him. She sighed, as if Danny didn't have enough to deal with now he had to deal with being King and having an angry Dino-Ghost after him. She could only imagine what Paulina would do if she learned that her "soul mate" was also King, it sickened her that Paulina still even though she has a chance with Danny. Sam was brought out of her thoughts by a loud and rude comment.

"No Mr. Kaufman, for the last time we will not be paying you the money, since there was no written agreement of this "Bet" we do not have to abide by it, good day!"

Sam looked into the massive dining room to see her father at the table reading today's newspaper, and her mother sitting next to him, hanging up the phone; which was being handed to her on a silver platter by their butler. Sam stayed out of their sight of a minute, she didn't fear her parents, but she would like to avoid them if she could.

"I can't believe it; half the town has called us, all asking that we pay them money we supposedly owe them for that ridiculous bet." Pamela said.

"I know, it's crazy and all because of a little gossip about our daughter and that Fenton kid." Jeremy said not even looking up from his newspaper.

"I still can't believe it, to think our Sammy would like that revolting child, the spawn of those ghost hunting freaks."

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"Not really she keeps avoiding me, I thought she didn't care about that boy anymore, I mean she's known him for years, and she hasn't even the courage to ask him out, I thought I got through to her, but nope, now they're a couple, and Amity's second most talked about topic after that wretched Phantom and his family."

"So when are you going to talk to her about, you know?"

"Oh soon, next chance I get, as soon as I…" Pamela started to say before spotting Sam out of the corner of her eyes. "…oh Sammykins, I need to speak to you, right now."

Pamela got up from her chair and started to walk towards Sam. Sam noticed this and quickly started to make her way to the door. However she quickly realized she wouldn't make it in time to avoid her mother. But what was different from other times, was now she had Ghost Powers, Sam quickly turned invisible and intangible and slipped out of the house through the wall. Pamela reached the spot and looked around, her eyes blinking in shock; she could have sworn her daughter was here. Upon seeing that Sam wasn't there she turned around and walked back to the table, sitting next to her husband.

"Well was she there?"

"No I thought I saw her, oh well, I'll tell her the next time I see her."

"You know that she's not going to take the news well."

"I don't care, it what's best for her, as soon as she realizes that the easier this will be, all she has to do is break up with the disgusting Fenton spawn and chose one of the suitors we selected for her." Pamela said as she drank her morning tea.

Sam phased out of her house and into her greenhouse. Having avoided her parents she resumed her daily routine and gathered her lunch from her various plants. She felt a stronger connection with them than before; she could feel their power and energy, their life and their thoughts. Having gathered her lunch she exited the greenhouse and started to make her way to Danny's house. However she noticed Danny and Tucker approaching her, so she ran up to them.

"Hey Sam, so how's your day been going so far." Danny said giving her a quick kiss.

"Well had to avoid my parents, but other than that fine."

"So did you see The President's Address?"

"Yeah, It came on just before I took a shower, so everything's going good so far."

"Yeah except that one little detail, everything's fine."

"What detail?" Tucker asked.

"Danny has an angry Dino-Ghost after him because he's The Ghost King; that detail."

"Wait WHAT!" Tucker shouted in shock.

"You didn't tell him?"

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Dude, is there anything else you want to keep from me?"

"Sorry Tuck I forgot, I've been busy."

"You're always busy."

"Sorry Tucker, I have a lot going on right now, I have my school work, I have ghost fighting, I have a peace to work out, I have to watch my back from all the Ghost Hunters in town and I have a daughter, so sorry if something slipped my mind."

"How the heck are you King of The Ghosts?"

"Apparently theirs a rule that states he who defeats The Ghost King becomes the new Ghost King."

"So when you defeated Pariah Dark you took his throne?"

"Apparently; yes."

"What's this about a Dino-Ghost?"

"I ran into a Dinosaur Ghost, his name is Tyrant he's the leader of ghosts that died during Earth's Prehistoric days, in other words Dino-Ghosts, and he's after me because I claimed the throne, which was his, he was Ghost King, then Pariah Dark, then me, I can fill you out on the detail later, we have to get to school for that assembly, remember."

"Oh yeah, what's it going to be about?"

"I'm guessing something do to with ghosts."

Danny, Sam and Tucker reached Casper High, and as the Welcome sign told them, headed towards the auditorium for the assembly which was being held firs thing. Danny, Sam and Tucker took their seats in the massive auditorium. They looked around, the principal and all the Casper teachers were on the stage talking to each other; probably getting some last minute details. All the students at Casper were filling the seats, it seemed like everyone was there, just like Lancer had asked them, Paulina was also here, being in public for the first time since she face off against Samantha Phantom. The three looked at each other, wondering what this assembly was going to be about; they saw the principal head to the center of the stage, they would soon find out.

"Attention students, May I please have your Attention" Principal Ishiyama said at the front.

Upon hearing the voice of their principal all the students started to quiet down and get their friends quiet as well. Each one of them was curious as to why they were having a large assembly, and why it was so important. They waited for their principal to continue.

"Thank you, students of Amity Park, we have gathered you all here today because we have some big and important news that will not only affect every one of you, but this whole town. First off, we all know that Ghosts exist and they are a big part of this town. They are known to attack our school, and many other parts of this city, which is why, The Secretary of Education and the United States government have issued that from this moment on, all students will have to attend a new class, Ghosts 101."

At this announcement all the students in the assembly started to talk out, either with shock, surprise, fear, hatred, or interest. Danny just looked at his two best friends, he knew that this assembly probably had something to do with ghosts, but he never would have thought that they would have to take a new class on them. The principal started to talk again and every one settled down and listened.

"The government has issued this to the school board so this class will be mandatory for all students, it will take effect in a few days as soon as we finish rescheduling our periods and time slots, you will all be issued new schedules, on top of that this new class has been set up in order to better you. You will be learning about ghosts, what they are, how they work and how to defend yourselves from them, the class will be taught by the world's leading ghost experts, and Amity's own ghost hunters, Maddie and Jack Fenton."

Danny felt the color from his skin drain at the mention of his parent's name. He started to panic, he could feel sweat going down his neck, his heart suddenly stop, his legs turn to jelly. His parents were going to be teaching a class here, a class about ghosts, with him in it. The words played over in his mind, his parents, school, teaching, class, and ghost. Danny felt like he was going to faint, not only was it going to probably being embarrassing for him as Fenton, but he would have to keep his secret intact too. He looked to see Sam and Tucker; their faces told him that they were worried for him too. But Danny could also see a slight bit of worry in Sam's face. Danny held her hand, and gave her a comforting look.

"Now raise your hands, how many of you saw The President's national address earlier this morning?" she asked.

Danny, Sam and Tucker raised their hands, and then they looked around to see who else did. Almost everybody had their hand above their head; there were a few who didn't.

"As you can recall The President announced that he is looking to make peace with the ghosts, this new class is the help you defend yourselves from them, but also to understand them more. However, there has been one more thing done, in order for The President to show that ghosts and humans can co-exist, this was just told to me today through the school board. But in order to show that humans and ghosts can co-exist, through some negotiating, The President and Danny Phantom and his mate have come to an agreement to allow their daughter to attend school here in a couple days."

The school erupted into chatter, Danny and Sam had to cover their ears because of their heightened hearing. All the students were going crazy, and all for different reasons. Some couldn't believe that they would be going to school with Danny Phantom's daughter, some were a little worried and some just didn't care. Tucker gave Sam and Danny a look, and then they realized they kept Tucker out of the loop on that one. When everyone quieted down the Principal continued.

"So like I said there will be some changes at this school that will affect us all, the new ghost class, headed by The Fentons will come into effect in a few days, as well as Phantom's daughter attending, I will make myself clear right now, she is to be treated like every other student here, no one is to flock over her, no one is to bully her, no one is to cause her any trouble, she is to be treated like every student should, no more no less, and if I hear otherwise from her or anybody I will take action, I hope I've made myself clear, so keep these words in mind and please return to your first period class, that's all, students dismissed."

With that the principal left the stage, as well as the rest of the teachers. The students quickly followed this and got out of their seats and started to leave the auditorium. Every single one of them were talking about what was just said, about there being a new class, about The President's address and how Phantom's daughter was going to attend school here. Danny and Sam then turned to look at Tucker.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you got Dani to go to school here?" Tucker asked.

"Sorry Tuck it kind of slipped our minds, plus she is our daughter so it was also our decision too." Sam said.

"Do you know how chaotic this could be, is it really worth it?"

"If it will show the world that ghosts and humans can co-exist and give my little girl and education then yes, it's worth it, plus it's not like we won't be keeping an eye on her." Danny said.

"Yeah we'll be keeping an eye on her as Danny Fenton and Sam Manson." Sam said.

"Well what about this new ghost class, what are you going to do?

"We'll figure something out, let's get back to class, we'll talk about it at lunch okay." Danny said.

With that the Trio went on their way towards their next class, but everything that was said was still buzzing around in their heads. Danny and Sam just hoped that everything would be okay and that this won't turn into an even bigger mess, they were doing it for Dani's sake. They just hoped everything would turn out for the best, but if they knew their luck something, somehow would cause the whole thing to fall apart.

* * *

Later that day, Dani was flying around Amity Park, this time she was allowed, her parents had come back from a long school day and said she could explore, as long as she stayed close to Fenton Works or Sam's House, which had been repaired and rebuilt. Dani was enjoying herself, but she quickly got bored, she had already explored here, and there was nothing fun to do. So she just hoped form one building's roof to the next, she really wished she had someone to play with, a friend. Suddenly Dani felt the strange presence she was being watched, Dani quickly flipped around to see an figure approaching, carrying an Ecto-Blaster, It was Valerie, whose Ghost Radar was going crazy, Valerie aimed, but paused as soon as she realized she was aiming at Dani.

"Dani?" Valerie said shocked, before quickly putter her gun away.

"Hey Valerie, it's been a while."

"Yeah, the last time I saw you, we were all in the Hospital with your father, nope still not used to saying that."

"You still can't believe that my dad is Danny Phantom huh?"

"Cousins I could have believed, Daughter, not so much, what was the deal with that anyway when we first met you said you were cousins."

"It was…uh" Dani quickly thought of something, she just hoped Valerie would by it. "Uh…well it was a cover we used, Dad being dad and all was worried that if everyone found out I was his daughter they would attack me to get to him, so cousins was a way to hide the truth, but people found out anyway."

"I can understand that, if ghosts or the GIW knew about me they would go after my Dad to get to me."

"Yeah, so anyways what's been going on with you, catch any ghosts lately?"

"No, I have to sneak around my father in order to ghost hunt, and when I can get out, your father beats me to them, actually I've been meaning to talk to him, do you know where he is?"

"Last time I saw him was at our lair so, he's probably out on Patrol, or hanging out with mom."

"Oh yeah, I haven't really gotten the chance to meet your mom, at least properly, what's she like?"

"Basically like all moms, loving, caring, but not into girl stuff at all, and can defend herself, my dad's said the last thing you want to do is get on Mom's bad side."

"She sounds like someone I know." Valerie said, her tone sounding a bit suspicious.

"Who?" Dani asked, worried, did she just say something she shouldn't?

"Oh no one important, well it was nice to catch up with you Dani, but I got to get back on Patrol."

"Okay, bye Valerie."

"Oh hey Dani, be careful, Amity is crawling with Ghost Hunters, not all of them will be as friendly to you as me."

"Ugh, now you're starting to sound like my parents, I can handle myself." Dani said before a wisp of blue air poured from her mouth.

"What was that?" Valerie asked, suspicious.

"Uh that was my Ghost Sense, is happens whenever another Ghost is near."

"Can't be, if a Ghost was around my sensors would be going crazy."

"You turned them off remember, otherwise they would detect the ghost standing in front of you, I can't detect myself."

"Oh right, well I better go find that spook." Valerie said as she jumped off the building, her hover board forming under her feet.

"Hey wait for me, I'm a ghost hunter too." Dani said taking flight after her.

* * *

**Okay so hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know that it's a little short compared to my previous chapters in the story so far, I don't tend to make them long they just happen. So anyways short and sweet chapter. Now before I go into what I need to say, I feel I need to give a shout out to Godzilla, go see that movie, it's amazing. Now like I have said before this year is my last year of school, come the end of next month I will be graduating, I have about 5 weeks left, excluding exams, right now I have two major projects going on, unfortunately they are in the two classes I need in order to graduate. My marks are still good in them, however I feel it might be close to the time where I might have to put this story on hold, after I finish this chapter and post it, and my notes, I will be going and finishing work on the next chapter and have it done, okay, basically what I'm saying is I think I might need to take a break from this soon or in the next two weeks, so I'm going to do my best to get to that certain part I keep mentioning, once I get to that part I can get a good 7 chapters done, so in that case, I can still update weekly. So yeah, don't panic yet, just letting you know I may have to pause this for a but, however it will continue once I know I am in the safe zone. Okay now is there any questions from reviews I can answer?**

**MagnusVolcanus**: Thanks, I went a took a look, Alicia Walker, well you can't expect me to remember everything 100%, also Tyrant and his fellow ghost dinos, you will get more backstory and knowledge of, in due time

**Heidao**: There is a reason Undergrowth wasn't present, explanation comes later, and for humans, you will

**monkeyru**: Yeah I should have, but at the time I finished writing it I was tried and it was late, and it was long enough so I didn't bother I felt it was fine on it's own, maybe I'll come back to it and write one up and add it later when I have the time to do so

**Ghostboy225**: No Peirce is for Agent Peirce, who you met back in Chapter II

**Hellbreaker**: Don't worry, I'm not one to introduce something then leaving it, Tyrant will have a major role in later chapters and you will get to know more about his history and his people

**1228248**: Danny/Ice vs. Tyrant/Fire...you'll have to wait and see

**Inviso-Al**: In order, I did it because I thought it would be cool and it gave me a lot to do with them, wait and see, wait and see, what was the name of the GIW machine in the prologue, wait and see

**Jim89**: Well you were half right

**So there you go, please if you haven't already please favorite and follow this story, and please everybody review, let me know what you think, so I'm off to finish writing the next chapter, until then**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	9. Chapter VIII: Ghosts and Hunters

**Hello and Welcome back my fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction. Well guess what here's a new chapter to Mother of a Phantom, but what's that , it's early, why yes it is, so here you go, I'm going to keep my intro short because this chapter is a little long and I know you want it, so here you go.**

* * *

_**Chapter VIII: Ghosts and Hunters**_

* * *

Danny was flying around, on his daily after school patrol. So far there had been no signs of ghosts, which was good because he had other things to deal with. First of all he had to talk to his parents about this new ghost class that they're supposed to be teaching, that could not be could at all. Then there was still the fact that he was The Ghost King and trying to broker peace between The Ghost Zone and Earth, he had his social life, his ghost life and family life to live all at the same time. Usually sixteen year olds would be worrying about school, getting boy or girlfriends and acne, but no not him.

Suddenly a familiar shiver traveled down Danny's spine and a wisp of blue air poured out of his mouth. Danny noticed this and looked around, but for some reason this presence felt different from others. Danny looked around for the source of trouble, and then he saw it.

* * *

Meanwhile for the citizens of Amity Park, they were just continuing on with their daily lives. Most people were in their cars and heading home from work as the day was coming to an end. However rush hour was a killer and right now there was heavy traffic in one part of Amity; it was only about to get worse. Just as the traffic picked up again, so did the wind, supernaturally and incredibly powerful. It seemed to be going on around the center of an intersection; seconds later mist started to form in the area and it started to glow green, it started to swirl like a mass.

The traffic suddenly came to a sudden stop, the drivers panicked and vehicle smacked into one another as a swirling green mass continued to form in the middle of the intersection. People got out of their cars and looked at it, not knowing what it was. Seconds later the mass completely formed, and started to bathe the area with an eerie green light. The citizens figured it was probably something to do with Ghosts and started to flee the area in terror. Some ran to their homes, some ran to the nearest shelter and others ran towards Amity's vast city park a block away. Seconds later several shapes started to emerge from the portal, ghosts were attacking.

One of the ghosts that emerged from the portal was a giant white and green King Cobra snake. It slithered out of the portal and onto the road pavement, it reared itself up and let out a loud hiss, it's forked tongue darting out of its mouth, its glowing red slit eyes spotted prey trying to escape, and it gave chase. In fact all of the ghosts that left the portal were some kind of ghost animal, a wolf, squid, snake, bull, falcon, bear and crocodile among some. They started to give chase to the fleeing humans, or just leaving the area. One poor citizen tripped on a curb and fell to the ground. He looked up to see a ghost wolf staring at him, sneering, and ready to strike. The man tried to get up and flee, but the beast pounced on him, the ghosts white fangs nearing his throat suddenly vanished as the creature was sent flying into a nearby car. The man looked up to see Danny Phantom standing over him, the man took the opportunity to flee.

Danny surveyed the area to see what he was getting into, and what he saw surprised him. There was a natural Ghost Portal in the middle of the intersection. Danny knew this was weird, natural Ghost Portals can appear anywhere, at any time, any size for who knows how long, they were dangerous if you didn't know what was on the other side, which could literally be anything. Right now there was one in the middle of Amity's intersection; Danny just hoped it would close as soon as he captured all the ghosts that escaped through it. He then focused his attention back on the wolf, which was getting back up, snarling at him. Danny prepared himself; the wolf lunged at him, dodged it and came up behind the beast. However before he could deliver his attack the wolf swept around and sliced Danny with its claws. Danny yelped in pain and looked at his chest as a little Ectoplasm leaked out, but it wasn't too deep.

However this left him distracted just long enough for the wolf to pounce at him again. Danny reacted fast and was able to grab the wolf's jaws. Danny was on the ground, the wolf on top of him, using its strength to try and bite Danny's neck in hopes of severing his jugular. Danny, however was stronger and easily picked the wolf up, by the jaws. Danny then swung the creature around, slamming it into another vehicle. The wolf lost consciences and fell to the ground; before Danny could suck it up into the Fenton Thermos, he felt pain in his back. Danny turned around to see that the ghost Falcon had swooped down and cut him with its talons. Danny looked at the portal to see some more ghosts pour out, again all animals; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Valerie and Dani were flying towards the scene; they could see smoke and fleeing citizens. They landed on the roof of a building next to the scene and quickly looked it over. They saw the ghost portal in the middle of the intersection; they saw injured citizens and Phantom engaging with some ghost animals. Valerie took special notice of the Ghost Portal and the ectoplasm showing on Phantom.

"Well looks like Dad beat us here."

"But what's with that portal?"

"I have no idea, you should ask my Dad he knows more about The Ghost Zone and stuff in general, heck I've never been in The Ghost Zone."

"You haven't but you're a ghost."

"I want to see The Ghost Zone, but dad keeps saying that it's dangerous."

"Well I'm in the need to kick ghost butt, and there's plenty down there, let's go."

With that Valerie reactivated her board and headed towards the fighting; Dani followed her, but couldn't. Dani felt something grab her by her ankle, she looked to see some sort of grappling hook attached to her foot. Dani felt herself being pulled back while Valerie kept flying, focused on attacking a ghost. Dani landed on the ground and was pulled back by the hook. She came to a stop and looked up to see two figures standing in an alleyway, making there way towards her. They wore armor just like Valerie, but instead of it being red and black theirs were green and black, it was The Extreme Ghostbreakers.

"Hey dude, look what we have here, Phantom's Brat." The female member said.

"I'm not a brat!" Dani shouted back, insulted.

"Who cares, you're a Ghost, we're Ghost Hunters, and you are worth a lot of money to the right people."

The female member raised her hands, which were holding a large cannon. Dani thought quickly and phased through the ground. Seconds later a large ghost net was fired out of the cannon and attached itself to the ground, seconds later Dani repapered out of the ground and took off. The Extreme Ghostbreakers growled in annoyance, the female member clicked a button on her suit and rollerblades popped out of her boots, while the male member hoped on an ATV, they gave chase after her. Dani looked back, so they wanted a chase, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Danny dodged a strike from the giant ghost snake; it's fangs out and dripping with venom. Suddenly he felt something grip his legs, he looked down to see a tentacle around them. The next second Danny was pulled to the ground and dragged under a car, heading towards the source of the tentacle. Danny raised his hand and fired ghost rays at the squid; suddenly there was an explosion on the building above the squid. Seconds later a giant sign fell to the ground, flattening the squid underneath. Danny turned to see the source of the explosion and smiled when he saw Valerie land on the ground.

"Hey Phantom, looks like you can use a hand."

"Well if you're offering, watch your back."

Valerie turned just in time to dodge the talons of the ghost falcon. Valerie reactivated her ghost board and took to the skies after the winged spook. She began firing everything she had at the ghost, each blast missing its target. Valerie turned her attention back to Phantom on the ground for a brief second. She saw him engaging The Ghost bull, bear and snake all at once and holding his own. Suddenly the bear got a lucky swing in and hit Phantom in the back, giving him four nice new deep cuts. Phantom yelped back in pain, the bull took an opportunity and charged at Phantom. It was a direct hit and the bull and Phantom both went crashing into a nearby building. The building then gave in on itself and crumbled to the ground in bricks and smoke; covering the street, the ghosts and Phantom in its remains.

Valerie watched it happened, and then she remembered the ghost falcon. She turned her head just in time to see the ghoulish bird making another attack. Valerie quickly lifted his arm and activated her arm cannon, seconds later the bird was engulfed in the rays. It then crashed to the ground, extra crispy and featherless. Valerie then headed back down towards the ground. She knew Phantom was probably alright, she knew form experience he can survive much worse. That was her biggest problem with Phantom, he was like a cockroach, and he just wouldn't die no matter what you threw at him. Valerie landed in the area, which was still thick with the smoke of the fallen building; she activated her helmet lights and looked around. The next second she was on the ground, having received a blow from the ghost bear.

Valerie's helmet now had four claw marks across it, it was affecting her vision. Valerie raised her hand to fire her wrist cannon, but the bear swiped at that as well. The bear then stood on its hind legs and towered over her, it was massive. It raised its paw for another and final blow. Valerie closed her eyes and waited for the final blow; but it didn't happen. Valerie looked to see why the bear paused, and saw that it was growling and looking at something behind her. Valerie turned her head to see a familiar shape rise out of the thick smoke, like a silhouette towering over her. The bear gave a roar and Phantom charged at it, tackling the massive creature and started to fight it. Valerie just sat there and watched Phantom wrestled with the ghost bear as she started to regain her senses.

* * *

Dani flew down darted down an alley way in hopes of shaking off her pursuers, even kicking some trash bins over to delay them. This worked as the male Ghostbreakers had to drive over them in his ATV, it didn't slow down the female, who just hoped over them. Dani fired a ghost ray at them every now and then, only once did she hit one of them. The female member was the closest one of the two; she had an Ecto Blaster in her hands and kept shooting at her. The male member was on the ATV, a few block ago he pressed a button and his ATV opened up dozens of compartments, with a blaster or gun popping out of every one; all of them firing at her. Dani looked behind just in time to dodge another blast which would have taken her head off. She turned her attention back in front of her, she gasped as she saw herself heading straight for a street and a building.

Panicking Dani shielded her head and turned intangible, phasing through passing cars and the glass window of a department store. Dani then turned tangible again and turned around, just in time to see her pursuers enter the street. They didn't stand a chance; the female member dodged an oncoming mini-van only to be hit by a pickup truck. She went flying into the air, her partner tried to steer the ATV, but instead, had it slam right into a street light. That didn't stop the ATV, it kept going and skidding across the street until it came to a smashing stop inside the department store; scattering the glass all over the place and sounding the alarm. The female member came to a crashing thud, there was a crack and she started to scream in pain. Dani hovered over to the two crippled figures; both joy and worry filled her head.

"Dude like I think I fractured my spine."

"For the last time, I'm not a dude, I'm a girl!"

"We'll get you for this you brat, you hear me we'll get you for this."

"I didn't do anything; you were the ones who chased me into traffic, maybe next time you'll think twice before messing with this Phantom."

Dani suddenly remembered that her dad was busy fighting ghosts, without her. Dani gave the Extreme Ghostbreakers one last look and took off into the air. She could at least tell her dad that she got rid of two Ghost Hunters. That will show her parents that she could handle herself. Dani could see the smoke from the fallen building rise into the air, Dani started to fly towards it when she heard a scream. Dani looked down to see citizens in the park fleeing from a ghost crocodile. Dani looked back at the smoke, her father can handle himself, and these citizens could not. Dani headed down towards the ghost, her fists glowing green with Ecto energy, bring it on.

* * *

By now Valerie had got back up, her helmet was still putting her at a disadvantage though. The bear had done a number on it with its attack, she could barely see clearly out of it; and the heavy smoke wasn't helping. What she could see was the blurry silhouettes of Phantom fighting the ghost bear. She could just take her helmet off, but that would leave her head vulnerable and expose her identity to the world. Luckily the smoke started to finally lift and she could start to see a little more clearly. She turned around only to look straight ahead at the approaching silhouette of The Ghost Bear. Valerie moved back and the bear fell to the ground in front of her, not moving. Valerie looked up to see Phantom standing above them both, ectoplasm leaking from his wounds, looking almost exhausted. He tried to take a step, but his leg landed on a loose section of ruble and he fell to the ground. Valerie looked at Phantom, a thought came to her. Phantom, the ghost who ruined her life, former public enemy number one was lying right in front of her, vulnerable and unable to fight back. Phantom right now was worth thousands if not billions of dollars to the right people. She could do it, she could finish him off right here and hand him over for money, give him to researchers to study or dissect. She could have her old life back, she could have a better life, all she had to do was raise her hand and finish him off. But then she started to remember Danielle, could she do it, hand her father over to people who will cut him open; Valerie was brought out of her thoughts with a groan. She looked back to see Phantom trying to pick himself up and he looked at Valerie. His neon green eyes met her own green ones, but what Valerie didn't understand was why Phantom went through all this.

In the two years she has been hunting ghosts and since Phantom first appeared in Amity Park she always wondered why he did it. He would appear out of nowhere and fight the other ghost attacking and as soon as he won he would vanish without a trace. Why would he show up to fight, revive pain, cuts and all that if he was evil and wanted to take over the world? It wasn't until she met his daughter Dani that she started to see ghost differently. Then there was the incident two weeks ago with Vlad Masters, she and Phantom were forced to fight to the death, he killed her and brought her back to life. Why would he do that if she was his enemy, so what if they had a temporary truce, if she had the opportunity to kill a foe of hers she would and not bring them back, so why did he bring her back? It was only now that Valerie fully understood and accepted the fact that Phantom was telling the truth. Seeing him lying in the ruble, in pain and leaking from his wounds, it was only now did she know for certain he was a good ghost. She started to accept it bust she had her doubts, but no one, nothing would go through this much pain and agony if it was needless and avoidable. Valerie looked into Phantom's exhausted eyes and felt something, a similarity, like she knows them, like they belonged to a friend. Phantom was a good ghost he was always a good ghost, doing what he has to in order protect the town and his family. Valerie walked over and gave Phantom her hand, he took it and she helped him on his feet.

"Thanks Valerie."

"Wow Phantom, I've seen you in worse shape, but I've never seen ghosts do a number on you like this."

"Well usually I'm fighting normal ghosts, the ones who have powers, talk, think, act stuff like that, these are a bunch of ghost animals, who act on their instincts, Skulker even with his strength and weapons would never be able to do as much damage to me as that bear did. Just give me a few minutes and I'll start to heal."

Suddenly there was a scream that filled the air, followed by another growl. Valerie and Danny both turned their heads in the direction of the scream. It sounded familiar and Danny instantly knew what it was, the scream belonged to his little girl. Danny stood up, regaining some strength now that he knew his child was endanger, he started to head in the direction, but Valerie stopped him.

"Hold it Phantom, what do you think you're doing?"

"Danielle's in trouble, I'm going to save my daughter."

"You can barely stand, listen, let me go; I can still fight, just wait a few minutes until you heal a little then come."

"But-"

"Look Phantom, I believe you, you're a good ghost, no one would go through as much punishment as you unless they had to, if you were going to take over the world you would have done it my now, so trust me, I won't let anything happen to Danielle, just give me five minutes, then come, you know I won't let anything happen to that sweet girl."

"Alright, we don't want these guys coming back so I'll capture them in my thermos, once I'm done with that I'm coming."

* * *

Dani dodged behind a tree, she raised her hand and fired a blast at the incoming croc. This wasn't such a good idea as she first thought. She never thought something so big and fat could be fast and strong. She just narrowly escaped its jaws the first time, now she was in the park diving between trees in order to avoid it. Suddenly said jaws came out and gripped the tree before breaking it in two. Dani moved out of the way only to be swatted by the croc's tail. Dani went flying and came to a skidding halt by the edge of the pond in the park. Suddenly a familiar hum filled the air and Dani looked up to see Valerie heading towards her on her hover board. She fired missiles at the croc; they delivered an explosive blow to the beast. Valerie neared the ground and hovered over Dani.

"So how's your fight been going, need any help?"

"Sure, I didn't think something that big and fat was fast."

"Never underestimate your foes Dani, I talk from experience."

"How's my Dad you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's fine he just took on a wolf, squid, snake, bull and bear."

"I took out The Extreme Ghostbreakers."

"That's awesome; now let's make a purse out of this overgrown ghost gator."

"Oh, my mom would kill you if she heard you say that."

Before Valerie could reply, the croc came out of nowhere and charged at her, she barely had time to dodge. She regained herself and fired a missile at the croc. The croc just swatted it with its tail and it exploded on a nearby car, sending it into flames. I then swatted its tail at Valerie again and knocked her off her board. The hover board misfired its armaments and crashed into a tree, setting it and its bushes on fire. Valerie landed on the ground and aimed her wrist cannon at the beast while Dani tried to nail it with her own rays. The croc just snapped back at Dani, causing her to jump back near fire caused by Valerie's board. The croc closed in, its jaws open wide when it suddenly stopped. Dani looked behind to see a glowing blue light emerging from the black smoke of the fire; it started to grow in light and power. Seconds later, Danny Phantom emerged from the smoke, his wounds still open and leaking Ectoplasm but he was glowing blue, he then fired a beam of ice from his hands. The coldness of Danny and power froze the fire, stopping it and hit the cold blooded animal with a massive cold blast. The croc retreated a few steps, but got ready to attack; Danny fired another blast and sent the croc flying backwards into the water. Danny then fired another beam in hopes of trapping the animal, but the beast disappeared beneath surface of the pond. Danny calmed down and his eyes returned to his natural neon green glow. Dani and Valerie walked up to him.

"That was awesome Dad; you showed him."

"I thought you were going to be a while longer you're wounds don't look fully healed."

"I said I'd come once all the ghosts were captured, it's easier to do when they are unconscious, plus I would have been here sooner, but I'm still a little slow until these wounds on my legs and back heal."

Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and hit Danny straight in the chest, it was powerful. Danny was sent flying and Dani and Valerie were forced to the ground. Danny came to a splashing stop as he landed in the pond and went under. He surfaced seconds later starting to emerge from the water when he felt something was watching him; then he remembered. Danny thinking quickly raised his hand and started to use his ice powers, he turned around just in time to see the croc lunge at him. Dani watched in horror that felt like an eternity, but it was only a few couple seconds as her father disappeared in the jaws of a crocodile and the beast pulled him under, and the water returning to normal as if nothing happened. Dani started to head towards the water when Valerie stopped her.

Suddenly Valerie went stiff and screamed in pain, there was blue electricity sparkling all around her. Seconds later she fell to the ground, her armor smoking and hot. Dani looked behind her to see a figure emerging through the flames of the burning car. It was a man, who stood around six feet and wore black and silver high-tech armor. His helmet had a faceplate like Valerie's that covered his head, but where hers was red his had a ghostly white skull painted on it. He wore a belt that had many pockets and pouches on them, storing handy equipment. He had had a backpack on his back that looked like it was part of the armor, he had a knife on the side of his leg, belt and across his chest. The armor looked like it was covering every part of the body, everywhere was a piece of black or silver; decorated with eerie green lights. He wore dog tags around his neck and had his arm risen. Dani looked to see that there was a cord that was attached between Valerie and the hunter. Seconds later it detached from Valerie and shot back towards the hunter.

Dani watched the hunter approaching slowly for a few more seconds. She knew she had to get out of here, but what about her dad, the last she saw of him the croc pulled him under the water. He would want her to be safe, he can handle himself. Dani jumped into the air and was about to take off when the new hunter, with lighting fast reflexes, reached for his side and pulled out a weird looking pistol. Before Dani could do anything the hunter fired the weapon, with the force of a shotgun the blast hit Dani in the side. She fell to the ground and clutched her side as Ectoplasm started to leak. She had to get out of here, she tried to fly again but this time the hunter raised his hand and fired something else.

Dani fell to the ground, her hand still clutching her side; she looked to see herself trapped in a giant net. She looked to see the crowd gathering, some curious, some angry and some not knowing what to do at all. One moment they were watching her father, now they were watching her being captured. She looked to see the new Ghost Hunter walking towards her, however he suddenly stopped and the citizens behind him had their jaws dropped. Dani heard a thud behind her and turned to see what everyone was looking at. She jumped back and gave a little yelp when she turned her head to see a crocodile's jaws just a few feet from her. However she soon realized that they weren't moving, it was then she saw a familiar boot on top of the beast. Dani looked up to see her father, Danny Phantom, having emerged victorious against the Ghost Croc, bearing only a few scars and cuts. His eyes were glowing bright green and were set upon the new hunter. Danny then let out a loud and echoing inhuman roar of anger that felt like it could have been heard for miles. Suddenly the new ghost hunter started to back up, like he knew he didn't have a chance.

Just like that, as suddenly as the new hunter appeared he disappeared, like he was never there. Danny, after raising a brow in confusion, reached down and helped his daughter out of the net. He quickly took a look at her side; it was already starting to heal. Danny turned to see Valerie getting back up, when she was up her eyes set on the ghost croc. Danny breathed a sigh of relief, all the ghosts were taking care of, and there was just one thing left to do.

* * *

"You sure this is going to work Phantom?" Valerie said.

Danny looked to Valerie, he, her, Dani, Sam Phantom and The Fentons were gathered around the Ghost Portal that started the mess. They had sanctioned off the area with help from the Amity Park Police force. A crowd of spectators and reporters gathered around the area, filming and documenting the phenomenon and everything that was happening.

"It should, we don't have any way to close the portal at the moment, so the only other available option is containment." Danny said.

"So this gadget is the same as the Ghost Shield the GIW used at the Dumpty Humpty concert?"

"Yes, it's our design, but this is a smaller scaled version, however the shield will be big enough to enclose the portal and prevent ghosts from getting out." Maddie said.

"What's to stop the ghosts from just shutting it off from the inside?" Valerie asked.

"My husband and I have installed a little surprise in this shield, we've combined it with the technology form our Specter Deflector, when a ghost touches it they will receive a very painful and powerful shock."

"That way it can only be turned off by a human." Jack added.

"So The Fentons are going to go near the portal and set it up, we contain the portal and I'll head into the Ghost Zone and see if there's anything I can do from that end." Danny said.

"And if you can't?"

"Then we'll have to keep the shield up and have someone monitoring it until the portal closes naturally."

"How long could that be?"

"Who knows, what we're dealing with is a natural ghost portal, they can appear anywhere, at any time, in anytime, be any size and stay open for anytime, it could be a couple brief seconds or it could be years, but it depends on the size of the portal, this one might be open for a few hours, days at most."

"Ghost Portals can't stay open for years, can they?" Valerie asked looking to the Fentons.

"Ghost Portals are still new and unknown to Ghost Hunters, we're still learning about them, but in theory yes." Maddie said.

"Well your theory is correct, in fact there is a natural Ghost Portal currently open in the world right now that has been open for thousands of years." Sam Phantom said.

"Really; where?" Jack asked with excited interest.  
"You humans call it the Bermuda Triangle."

"I knew it!" Maddie shrieked with excitement.

"It the shield ready?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it is, we're going to set it up now."

"Alright, like I said; I'll head into the zone after and see if I can do anything to close it."

"Hey Dad, can't I go into The Ghost Zone?" Dani asked.

"Dani, we've told you before, The Ghost Zone is dangerous."

"But you go into it all the time."

"I only go into the Ghost Zone when it's necessary."

"But I've never gone into The Ghost Zone before, I want to see what it's like."

"Wait, you've never been in the Ghost Zone?" Maddie asked Dani.

"No, I want to but you guys keep saying no."

"That's because The Ghost Zone can be dangerous." Sam said.

"It's not like I would be alone, you guys could be with me, I thought I told you I'm not a little girl, stop being over protective of me, I can handle myself."

"Danielle, we know that, but we worry about you because we love you, we don't want anything to happen to you."

"Like here's any safer, today I took out the Extreme Ghostbreakers, almost got munched by an overgrown lizard and captured by a creep in the suit." Dani said as she started to walk away.  
"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Back to the lair, I've explored Amity Park enough for one day." She said before flying off.

"I'm going with her; don't want anyone trying to get her on the way back." Sam said with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly, just need to take care of the portal."

The Fentons and Valerie watched the exchange between the Phantom Family with curiosity. It was still strange to see Phantom, the ghost they had spent almost three years hunting to have a mate and a daughter. But to also see them talking like a normal family was also interesting, so much they knew about ghosts was wrong. Maddie could feel for the parental Phantoms, they just wanted to protect their little girl. It was understandable, it's what every parent wants, to protect their children from the horrors and dangers of the world. Maddie knew that if any of her kids wanted to explore The Ghost Zone she would go crazy. She would have thought that if ghosts did have children, their protecting of them would just be instincts, like animals, but here she could see it was also love, just like humans. They watched Sam Phantom take to the skies after her daughter; Phantom just stood there for a minute.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, your parents, does it ever get easier, with children."

"Well, being a parent is hard as you must know, but in the end not only does it get easier, but it's worth it as well."

"I'm just trying to protect her, you know what would happen if someone like the GIW got their hands on her, and after last time, when I thought I lost her, I'm just trying to protect her, but she thinks I'm restricting her freedoms."

"Maybe just give her some time, she will see what you're trying to do, then she'll love you for it, she's just growing up."

"I guess you're right, well, let's see if we can close that portal."

* * *

"You let her go!" The Boss fumed.

Agents O and K were sitting in The Boss's office once again, but this time they weren't planning or getting yelled at, no they were watching The Boss yell at someone else. The Boss was sitting at his desk, his chair turned and facing a monitor; and on the monitor was the hunter in the black and silver armor. He just sat there, unable to read his face which was hidden behind his helmet, instead a painted on skull replaced it. The Boss was fuming at him, but the hunter didn't seem to care.

"We hired you to do a job, to capture the Phantom and his family, one by one if you have to, we saw your attempt on the news, so did the whole country, it's on there right now, you had her, then you let her go."

"You paid me to capture Phantom and his family, yes but in my contract it states, upfront hiring is ten million dollars, ghosts are double, if you hire me I will get the job done, but I will do it my way."

"So what you showed me that you can do it and want me to pay you to actually do it?"

"No, I will get you Phantom, his mate and his offspring, but I will do it my way and from experience there is nothing more dangerous than a ghost protecting it's young, here you're not just talking about any old ghost, you're talking about Phantom, I the best mercenary on the planet because I get results and play it smart, to engage Phantom in his current protective state would have been foolish, so I'll wait for a more opportune moment, when I accept a job I see it through to the end, I will get you Phantom and his family, but my way not yours."

"Fine, I know you can do it, I've read your file."

"That's why you hired me, so if we're done her I'll get back to my job, oh and Boss."

"What is it?"

"Don't ever question how I do things again."

The Boss watched the monitor shut off, he then turned back to his two top men, O and K. He signalled for them to leave and continue their work. He could not wait for Project: Reaper to be completed, then Phantom and every other ghost would pay. He also hoped that this Ghost Hunter would succeed and actually manage to capture Phantom and his family. After all he didn't come cheap; if it wasn't for their mole in the US government then they would never have been able to pay for his services, or for Project: Reaper. The Boss just turned back to his work, and counted the days until Project: Reaper's completion date.

* * *

**Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed this chapter with Danny fighting some ghost animals, that gives you some more action and don't worry there is more to come, and what about this new hunter. So anyways yeah I got this one done early, also the next few chapters I don't plan on having them too long, and then a part I'm really looking forward to is coming up, also I'm trying to get as much chapters as I can finished before exams and summer because I'll tell you now I won't be able to update a lot during the summer, but I still will, I still will have this story done by the end of 2014 so that's a good long while away, so anyways not a lot to say this time around, I've seen X-Men Days of Future Past and best X-Men yet, amazing acting from all cast, Quicksilver was adapted well despite his silly costume, the action is awesome and The Sentinels are well done, everything about this film is amazing, just go and see it if you like the others you'll love this one. So anyways is there anything I can answer from last time?**

**MagnusVolcanus**: or it could destroy the world as we know it, Ghostly Wailx100, don't worry I have plans, I'm known for writing exciting and in depth battle scenes.

**Captain Bardiel**: Please don't take this as rude, I don't intend it to be, but I have my plan set for this story and some for the next one, I thank you for your ideas though and I will take them into consideration, but I already have a plan set

**danifan3000**: Who says she'll keep Dani, after all, she's not from her DNA, but yeah, that's an interesting idea for a FanFic

**1228248**: Yes

**Hellbreaker**: I have special plans for Paulina, you will hate her...even more than you do now

**Inviso-Al**: In order, Ghost Animals, Yes, Wait and see, Of course she will but what will she do you will have to wait and see

**Fushisa Phantom**: Well of course someone will try to flirt with Dani

.**Alexa**: This enough violence to tide you over for a bit

.**Jason**: Thanks for that, I think

**jim89**: Maybe I should, but I expect everybody to have read the previous chapters and keep track of things, I'm not making it overly complicated, yeah I wish they gave Sam's parents a reason to hate The Fentons, they never stated why in the show, so I went with this, Pamela is trying to have her daughter married soon to a man she doesn't even know, how do you think it's going to end, and Fentons being teachers yes be afraid children, be very afraid

**Guest/Alex118**: I think it would be more than her teeth

**glraxystarfire** **katniss**: Please do not advertise your own stories in reviews to something else, if your going to review then it is to tell me what you liked or didn't like about my chapter and/or to ask me a question about my chapter, not to advertise your own stories, especially M rated ones. Not trying to b mean just stating it, thanks for the suggestion, glad your a fan, hope you continue to enjoy my series and stories but please don't do that again, it's the same as a flame in my opinion

**So that ends the answers, now I'm off to write or work on the next one, hopefully the next three will be done by the end of the weekend and I can start on the part I'm looking forward to, so as always please favorite and follow if you like or love this story if you haven't already and please everyone review, let me know what you think, so until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	10. Chapter IX: Operation: FentonWorks

**Hello once again fellow authors and readers of FanFiction. First of all I know I'm a little late in posting this, I'm sorry please read my outro if you have to know why, but anyways there's not much to say this time around so please just enjoy this chapter and get into it.**

* * *

_**Chapter IX: Operation: Fenton Works**_

* * *

Dani lay in her bed, wide awake, carefully planning. Her parents still said no to letting her see The Ghost Zone because it was dangerous. Her defense was always the same thing; her dad goes in it all the time, sometimes her mother, but never her. After she left Vlad she explored the world, seeing many places and sites. Then she returned when she started to de-stabilize, when her father fixed her she left again and explored. Then she came back to be with her father and also gained a family. Now she wants to see The Ghost Zone, well why not she's a ghost, or at least half-ghost she has the right. But no apparently it was too dangerous for the daughter of Danny Phantom to be in The Ghost Zone.

So Dani planned, after they got back from fighting the ghost animals earlier in the day, she left while her parents started to talk about something. She started to plan for a way to get into The Ghost Zone and see it. Then she remembered that her grandparents just so happened to have a portal to The Ghost Zone in their lab. Dani was lying in her bed waiting for a safe time to leave for it. When was a safe time; that would be when she knows her father was asleep. It was no in the middle of the night, a different day then when she made the plan, she figured now as a good time. She threw off her covers and went to the lair door.

Dani slowly opened the lair door, carefully and quietly. Once it was opened she stepped outside and looked to see herself in her father's room. He was lying in his bed on his belly, his head buried in a pillow and his arms lying at his sides. Dani didn't want to wake him up, not only would he stop her from carrying out her plan but he would be angry at her for it as well. Dani closed the door to the lair and slowly started to make her way towards the door, carefully taking steps as to not make any noise for her father to hear. After all, her father had heightened hearing, and with his life the slightest sound would probably make him paranoid, plus when are you more vulnerable than when you are asleep. Dani then took a step, however her weight caused a floor board to creak. Dani froze up and quickly looked at her father, he was stirring, and he wasn't entirely asleep.

Dani looked around and with no other options; turned invisible and hoped for the best. She looked at her father and saw him turn his head so that his eye could be seen. Seconds later is slowly and tiredly opened. His icy blue ices then turned to his neon green as he scanned the room, never once moving anything other than his eye. After that he gave a brief look towards the closet, he saw that the lair door was closed. He then lifted his head and blew, as if trying to self-activate his ghost sense, nothing happened. With that Danny rested his head back down and closed his tired eye, going back to sleep. Dani would have given a sigh of relief, but was worried that her father would have heard that as well. She continued to make her way to the door, and instead of opening just phased through it.

Dani found herself outside her father's room; she started to slowly and quietly make her way downstairs towards The Fenton's Lab. She didn't want to use any of her ghost powers right now in fear that The Fenton's Ghost defences will activate. She soon found herself in The Fenton's lab, her mouth dropped when she looked at it, she had never been down here before because her Grandparents were always down here inventing things. It almost reminded her of Vlad's lab, the place she used to call home until she discovered her real father. She walked over to a one side and gazed at the many inventions that hung on its walls, each with a little plaque that barred the gadgets name. Dani gave a little chuckle, her father wasn't kidding when he said her grandpa put Fenton on everything. There was of course The Fenton Thermos that her dad always carried with him. There was The Fenton Xtractor, Fenton Finder, Fenton Grappler, Fenton Ghost Fisher, Fenton Ghost Gloves, Fenton Ghost Catcher and even more.

Dani walked over to another section of the lab, where there were many projects that were incomplete. Her eyes then caught something; a familiar object lay on the table. Dani picked it up and looked at it; it was a needle with an almost radar dish like injector, with the words Ecto-Dejecto on the sides. Dani remembered this was the gadget that her father used to re-stabilize her when Vlad tried to melt her down. If it wasn't for her father and this she would be nothing but a puddle of Ectoplasmic goop. Dani smiled at the object, why was it incomplete, it worked it helped her she placed it back down on another counter far away from the incomplete section; then Dani spotted it.

Dani looked in front of her to see The Fenton's Ghost Portal, it looked almost like Vlad's but maybe that's because he sort of used their design for his own. She looked at the doors, which were decorated in the classic yellow and black warning marks. Bolts surrounded the metal frame, wilding it to the wall, on the other side of that door was a green swirling mass to The Ghost Zone. Dani gave a smile this was it; she would open it, go into explore for a while and then be out and back in the lair before her father wakes up. Dani walked up to the Portal and pushed the button to open it.

Seconds later the room was doused in a red light that came on and off and an alarm sounded. Dani covered her sensitive ears from the loud noise and started to panic. Suddenly some of the metal panels on the walls started to move, replacing them with sinister looking gadgets. A bright light burst out of the wall and shown on Dani, Dani felt like her eyeballs were burning up, the lights beam was hot and bright; she covered her eyes, temporarily blinded. She took a few steps back, and that's when everything happened. Dani couldn't see it because of the light but she felt things grab her limbs and throw her around. She could feel things grasping her, the sound of machinery moving, the alarm blaring in her ears. Then it all stopped except the alarm. Dani regained her sight and looked to find herself strapped to an examination table, straps around her waist, hands and feet. Above her was a monster of machinery, something had come down from the ceiling and hung above her, it had many little metal arms and on the end of each one was a medical and observation object. They were the perfect tools for dissections and studding ghosts. Then the alarm stopped and Dani looked to see her grandpa stumble through the door.

"Alright you spook, where are you, you thinking you can just come into our lab, you've made the biggest mistake of your afterlife, get over here."

Jack was swinging the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, okay it was a metal baseball bat with the word Fenton on it around because his nightcap was covering his eyes. Maddie was behind him with her hand on a button, she was the once who stopped the alarm. She walked up to her husband and held him still long enough to fix his night cap; enabling him to see. They then both started to walk over to her; they stopped when they recognized the ghost that was. Dani then heard two more sets of feet approaching, seconds later Jazz and her father entered the room as well.

"You, Phantom's daughter, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked.

Dani looked around for a way out, a way to get out of these straps, out of the lab and away from her family. She looked at her father, she noticed his eyes. His eyes were full of anger and disappointment; he probably knew what she tried to do. There was no point in trying to avoid it, she might as well be truthful and admit.

"I was trying to get into The Ghost Zone, but when I pushed the button."

"You activated our anti-ghost defences, the button is keyed Fenton Human DNA, it detected you ectoplasmic signature and came after you."

"Sorry, all I wanted to do was see The Ghost Zone, that's all I swear."

"Danny, Jazz, why don't you two head up back to bed, you two need rest we'll help her out." Maddie said noticing her children behind them.

Jack and Maddie walked over and started to get Dani out of her restraints. Dani watched Jazz and her father leave; she knew that her father would be back as Phantom at any minute. As soon as she was out of the restraints she started leave, but Maddie stopped her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Uh I'm leaving now; sorry to bother you won't happen again." Dani said trying to leave, hoping to avoid her father as long as possible.

"You don't really think you're off the hook right, you broke into our lab and attempted to use our Portal, this morning that talk you had with your father I thought he made it clear to you he didn't want you going into The Ghost Zone, what would he say if he was here right now?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"What?"

"If I know my Dad, he knows I'm missing from the lair by now, which means that he should be here in four, three."

Before Dani could say two Danny Phantom phased through the roof of the lab and landed on the ground. His sudden appearance managed to surprise Jack and Maddie. However it was hard to tell if they were surprised because of Phantom's sudden appearance, or that he was able to phase through the lab. He looked at his daughter, then at his parents, and then he started to walk forward. Dani could feel fear and worry build up in her, why couldn't she just listen to her parents. If she just stayed in bed this wouldn't be happening.

"Uh, hi Dad." Dani said, trying not to show terror.

"Danielle Phantom, would you care to explain to me what you are doing out of bed, in the middle of the night and in The Fenton's Lab?"

"I…uh…I was, uh." Dani tried to find the words, but she was too scared and worried about the trouble she was in.

"Let me guess you were trying to use The Fenton's Ghost Portal?" Phantom asked; Dani nodded.

"By doing so you activated their security measures and got caught, didn't you?" Dani again nodded.

"But lastly in order to do this you snuck out of the lair in the middle of the night."

"Yes." Dani whimpered.

"Is that all she did, she didn't break anything did she?" Danny asked turning to The Fentons.

"We heard the alarm and came down to find her restrained by our defenses."

"Listen, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton I'm so sorry this happened, I'm just going to take her and leave, sorry to wake you up." Danny said as he grabbed Dani by the arm and started to drag her away.

"Phantom wait!" Maddie said.

"What?"

"Two things, first of all, how the heck did you get past our defences?"

"Didn't you turn them off to get my daughter out of the restraints?"

"Only the indoor ones, the outer defences should still work."

"Must be a glitch, or maybe I forgot to separate the wires into two separate sections." Jack said.

"Jack I thought I told you to fix that, that means all our defences goes down with one switch."

"Sorry I'll do it tomorrow."

"Alright and secondly, don't be so hard on her, as a mother I have experience with children, I have two, I'm sure your daughter meant us no harm, she was just curious, if ghost children are anything like human children you have to remember that they are always developing, learning and being curious, tell me Phantom were you ever a kid?"

"Everyone is at some point yes."

"Then you must remember what it's like to be a kid, you have to see it from their perspective two, I'm not saying don't punish her, after all she did disobey you."

"Yeah, for example my son Danny is always getting in trouble, not doing well in school, always being late for curfew and stuff like that, but that's changed, it still happens but he's started to turn around, sure he got in trouble, but I had to keep in mind what it was like to be a teenager too, school, hormones and all that stuff."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind, again sorry to disturb you."

With that Danny took to the air, with his daughter in hand. They both phased out of the wall and into the night sky. Maddie and Jack looked around; making sure nothing else was going on. They both started to make their way to their beds, shutting the lab down on the way. Meanwhile Danny was flying through the night sky of Amity Park, silent and determent looking. Dani was in his arms, unable to free herself from his grip. She noticed the direction he was heading, she didn't like it.

"Dad I'm sorry."

"I'm not talking about now Danielle, wait until we get to your mothers."

"But Da"

"No but's Danielle, I am very disappointed in you."

Dani went silent; she could see her mother's house approaching in the distance. Finally realizing there was no escape from her angry father Dani admitted defeat and stopped squirming. Why did she keep disobeying her parents all it ever lead to for her were punishments, it wasn't fair. Dani decided that she wouldn't be scared; she wouldn't show her parents she was terrified of them and what they might do to her. Once again she made a mistake, it was time she started taking responsibility for them, so she could learn to never do them again.

* * *

Sam was awoken when her super hearing picked up an all familiar swooping sound. She jolted up and opened her eyes to see Danny enter her bedroom with Danielle in her hands. Sam wiped her tired eyes so she could keep them open, gosh was she tired. But she also knew Danny wouldn't bother her unless it was urgent, but when he had Danielle. Sam asked herself if she even wanted to know, but as her mother she needed to know, Sam got out of bed, she was wearing he gothic black nightgown.

"Alright, what's going on?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Guess who was captured in Fenton Works trying to use The Fenton Portal."

Sam's eyes shot open as she heard the words leave her boyfriend's mouth. She suddenly felt a rage start to build up in her; she looked down at her daughter. Dani could see anger and disappointment in her eyes, just like her father.

"You what, Danielle, did you try to use The Ghost Portal?"

"Yes."

"She was trying to get into The Ghost Zone; I just got her back from the lab."

"Danielle Phantom do you have any idea how disappointed we are in you, we have deliberately told you that The Ghost Zone is dangerous."

"You guys talk about it all the time, I want to see it apparently it's nothing like Earth, what's wrong with a little sightseeing?"

"Danielle, you don't get it, we're not angry that you want to see The Ghost Zone, we're angry that you snuck out of the lair, without telling us, again, and tried to use The Fenton Portal." Danny said.

"Oh so you have absolutely no problem with me seeing The Ghost Zone then, then why don't you let me, which one is safer Amity Park or The Ghost Zone?"

"Danielle I-"

"I mean sorry for being a little curious and wanting to see a place that very few people actually get to see, but I'm not a little kid, if you're worried about me getting attacked I can handle myself, I took out The Extreme Ghostbreakers today."

"No you didn't you just phased through traffic and they were stupid enough to follow you, a vehicle, a vehicle took them down." Danny said.

"So then it's the disobeying thing then, well then give me a break, because if I'm guilty then so are you dad."

"What did you say?"

"Danielle do-"

"Hold on Sam, I want to know where she's going with this."

"When we left your mom and dad said you should remember what it's like to be a kid, and that you get in trouble all the time."

"Yeah and I get in trouble for it, I disobey my parents from time to time, Sam does too, so does Tucker and Jazz and do you know what happens, they get in trouble, I get in trouble and so are you."

"So what's the punishment, stuck in the lair, no video games?"

"Nope." Danny said looking at Sam.

"No Ghost Zone Trip."

"What?"

"After the ghost attacks today your father and I talked over what happened, and about you wanting to see The Ghost Zone and some other stuff so we decided that tomorrow we would surprise you by taking you with us on a trip into The Ghost Zone and go to the safe places like The Far Frozen, Clockwork's Tower or The Kingdom of Aragon." Sam said.

"But not anymore, why should we reward you with what you want when you don't want to listen to us." Danny finished for her.

"But…but, that's not fair." Dani said almost on the verge of tears.

"Danielle listen to me, I…DO…NOT…CARE, you disobeyed us and for that we're not going into The Ghost Zone tomorrow, we are very disappointed in you."

"But that's not fair I didn't know."

"That's why they call it a surprise, I think we've all had enough of this, let's go home."

Danny grabbed Dani by the arm again and phased out of Sam's room. Sam watched them leave and yet even being angry at her daughter for what she tried to do. But seeing her on the verge of tears and scared of her parents hurt her. Sam couldn't help but think of her own mother, did she feel like this every time she disobeyed her. No she couldn't feel like this, if she did she would come to her and comfort her, be loving and heck motherly. She would punish her so she would learn a lesson and make her aware of what she was trying to do. But no all she ever got was hatred and disgust from her mother, Sam swore that she would never be like her mother before she even knew Dani existed. That was one of Sam's biggest fears, having her own child hate her, despite everything she was doing was because she loved her. She climbed back into bed and tried to get to sleep, trying to forget about those thoughts.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from Amity Park a Raccoon was digging through an flipped trash can; it was looking for food. It sniffed the air, hoping to detect the smell of a promising meal. However what it got instead were vibrations, wait that wasn't right. The racoon started to shake and looked at the ground, which was shaking as well. The racoon decided that its life was more important than anything it would find in the trash, so it fled. Seconds later a hump of dirt emerged from the ground and started to make its way towards Amity Park. It erupted from the ground, like there was something tunneling underneath the ground; that's because there was; a plant vine sprouted from the ground and looked around. It then retreated back into the ground and the thing continued to make its way to Amity Park and for her.

* * *

**Oh Dani when will you learn, you should respect Danny's authority. Anyways yes I'm a little late, I'm sorry about that I was going to post this yesterday however there were some complications. Those complications were I was absolute tired, I tried to write my intro's and outros last night but, I kid you not, my body knocked itself out and I fell asleep in at my laptop and woke up two hours later past midnight and at that point I wasn't going to finish it, but I did now, also I was busy before that because, hey Mario Kart 8, buy it, it's cool. So anyways anything I can answer?**

**MagnusVolcanus**: Or maybe Danny was having an off day, I wanted him to fight a bunch of ghost animals again because most of the other enemies are being saved for late, plus we've already had Skulker and Technus

**Inviso-Al**: Wait and see, No, This

**Blak-Ice**: Well she would have, if not for her disobedience

**1228248**: Soon

**Not much this week, so anyways like always, if you haven't already please favorite and follow this story if you like it and please review, let me know what you think or if you have a question ask away, so anyways, until next time**

**The Storymaster1000.**


	11. Chapter X: Dani meets Youngblood

**Okay, hello and welcome back fellow Authors and Readers of FanFiction, well here's the new chapter and let me tell you how glad I am to have this done, I am busy and stressed, busybusybusy. But I won't dag this intro on to long, just read my outro, so anyways onto the next chapter, and this one will be a little interesting, however I think I might need to do some adjustments to it. Anyways here you go, hope you enjoy**

* * *

**_Chapter X: Dani meets Youngblood_**

* * *

Danielle was flying through the night sky of Amity Park a few hours later. She easily sneaked past her father again, either he didn't think she would try to sneak out again, or she's really good at stealth. Anyways she was flying through the night sky, trying to distance herself from her parents place. She was so angry at them, it wasn't fair for them to punish her again and again, but the worst part was she knew that it was her fault. If she didn't come up with that plan to sneak into The Fenton's Ghost Portal, she would be sleeping in bed and in a few hours she would be in The Ghost Zone with her parents anyway.

Dani could not believe it, because she had to disobey her parents now she misses on seeing the Ghost Zone. Or were her parents really going to take her to it, were they or did they just make it up to make her feel bad; well now she'll never know. As much as she hated them right now, she could still feel love for them. Why couldn't she just have one emotion at the time; why couldn't her parents just felt her have fun for once. Why can't they just let her be a kid, pulling pranks, learning, exploring and driving them nuts. Dani reached the outskirts of Amity Park and landed on the ground.

The night sky was filled with the noise of a gentle and cooling breeze; the leaves have fallen off the trees in preparation for the first snowfall that was coming soon. The bushes rustled in the breeze, leafs skidded across the ground. Dani looked around, for some strange reason she liked it, it was dark, it was quiet and it was peaceful. Dani felt like she was truly alone in the world, which is just what she needed right now, she took a deep breath and sucked in cool November air, but when she breathed out, a wisp of blue followed.

Before Dani could do anything she felt something hit her and the next moment she was flying through the air. She came crashing down. She picked herself up, dust herself off and spit the dirt out of her mouth. She readied herself and prepared to face her attacker and make him pay for ticking her off even more.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Dani said turning around to face her attacker, but was surprised but what she saw.

"Wait, you're not Phantom, you're a…a…a girl?"

From out of the bushed floated a ghost, but he wasn't like any ghost Dani had seen before, he was a kid. His skin had a green tint to it, his hair and eyes were green as well. He had freckles and a buck tooth, and was dressed from head to toe in Pirate get up, on his shoulder rested a skeletal bird and one of his hands was missing, replaced with a menacing hook, and his leg was a peg. He walked up towards her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well of course I'm a girl, a ticked off girl at that, so you better tell my why you think it was a good idea to attack me before I smack those freckles off."

"I'm Youngblood I attacked you because I thought you were Phantom."

"Well maybe next time look before you attack…and why would you want to attack my dad?"

"Wait Dad, you're, Phantom…dad?"

"Yeah, I thought every ghost knew by now, so let's try this again, Hi, my name is Danielle Phantom, or Dani with an "I" instead of a "Y", my dad is Danny Phantom which is why we look the same, so why would you attack me thinking I was him?"

"I…I…well I kind hold a little grudge with him, plus attacking him is the only fun way to get his attention, plus it annoys him."

"So you're one of my Dad's enemies then?"

"No just an annoyance, I just want to play, it gets lonely in the Ghost Zone with no one to play with."

"I wonder why?" the parrot answered.

"Silence you scurvy bird, anyways if you're dad's not here at the moment I guess I'll be going back to The Ghost Zone."

Dani's hearing caught his words, he was heading back to The Ghost Zone; there was a way to get to The Ghost Zone right now. Dani looked to see the pirate boy start to turn around to leave. This could be her best chance; she just hoped she wouldn't come to regret this later.

"Wait, you're going into The Ghost Zone?"

"Yeah." Youngblood answered.

"So you have a way to get into a Ghost Zone?"

"Yeah, why?" Youngblood answered again, this time a little suspiciously.

"I've never seen The Ghost Zone before, and my dad just grounded me because I tried to enter The Fenton Portal."

"Whoa, back up, you grounded because you just wanted to have fun?" Youngblood said shocked.

"Yeah, all I ever do is go around this town or stay in the lair, apparently Amity and The Ghost Zone are dangerous no place for me."

"So you wanted to go into The Ghost Zone, and for that you got grounded?"

"Yeah, it's so unfair."

"Can you give me a minute?"

Before Dani could even give Youngblood an answer he disappeared into the bushes. Once out of earshot and sight of Dani, Youngblood started to talk to his playmate Bones.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Youngblood asked his parrot.

"Probably not." Bones said deadpanned.

"I think we just found the solution to our little problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if she's Phantom's daughter, really Phantom, eww, I didn't think you were that grown up, anyways if she is Phantom's kid she should have all his powers, so if we can't get him to do it why not her?"

"Well for one we don't even know if she's as strong as her father, do you really think she could do it, and what makes you think she would."

"Well obviously we'll trick her, she does the work for us, all she wants to do is see The Ghost Zone, I bring her in and she does something for us, it's a win-win."

"I don't know, if she gets hurt Phantom might be really mad at us."

"I'm a kid, what's he going to do spank me?"

With that Youngblood emerged from the bush and walked back to where Dani stood.

"Alright so the way I see it you want something and I can help you get it so how about a deal?"

"What sort of deal?"

"How do you feel about Pranks?"

"Pranks are fun, just as long as they aren't sadistically cruel."

"How about this, I was planning on playing a prank on someone in The Ghost Zone today, however it's a two person crew, Bones here is less than skin and bones, in fact he's just bones, in order for the Prank to work I need someone to help me, I'll take you into The Ghost Zone and in return you help me pull the prank."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, I do something for you, you do something for me, that's all."

"Alright then, so how are we going to get into The Ghost Zone?"

"With this."

Youngblood lifted his hand, as if signalling something. Dani looked to see some rustling bushes ahead of them, then trees. Dani felt her eyes widen in surprise and amusement as seconds later a massive, green, pirate ship erupted from the tree line and hovered right above them.

"That's yours?"

"Yep, like Bones she can turn into anything I want when I want to play something, well almost anything, it has to roughly be about the same size, but with it I can come to and from The Ghost Zone, come on time's wasting."

With that Youngblood and Dani both hoped into the air and floated up towards the giant ghost ship. Youngblood landed at the steering wheel and started to move the massive vessel. Dani landed in the middle of the ship. She looked around, it was so cool that she was on a Ghost Ship, that she was about to see the Ghost Zone and hey maybe even have fun with somebody her age. Dani then had a though run in her mind, ghosts are the spirits of dead people, unless they are Halfa's, so if Youngblood isn't a Halfa. Dani looked back at Youngblood, the ghost she had just met; it was hard to believe there was somebody around her age who was dead. She then thought, she just said yes to this without a second thought, should she be concerned or worried about this ghost. He was just a kid, what was the worst he could do to her. Dani could see a green mass start to surround them, the ship shook a little.

But as quickly as it started it stopped, Dani then looked at her surroundings and felt her jaw drop. She was staring into a vast green mass, swirling and meshed with different shades of green. Pieces of rock were floating everywhere and purple doors were floating here and there. An occasional blob also flew by, being nothing but a green mass with red eyes. Dani looked all around this was The Ghost Zone, The Ghost Zone was nothing like Earth at all, it was so much cooler, weirder and more fun. She turned back to Youngblood. He just looked at her and gave her a smug smile.

"Welcome to The Ghost Zone."

* * *

The Boss was sitting at his desk, he was deep in thought. He was thinking about how everything could go so wrong, just a month ago they were part of the government, fighting the vile ectoplasmic slime's and protecting the world. Now they were on the run, branded terrorists and criminals; and the President was trying to make peace with those who would destroy them without a second's thought. The Boss knew that soon it would be their time to strike back, get back at the weak people who would want to betray or weaken their species, back at those who stood in their way, and all the ghosts would pay, especially Phantom. However Phantom was going to be their biggest obstacle, they knew so little about him, and every time they thought they had him he would pull something that they didn't know about or think possible. If he was to defeat this enemy, he had to know his enemy. The Boss turned to his computer and opened up Phantom's file, memorizing all its information, he was brought out of his thoughts when he received a message.

"This is the Boss, what do you want?" he said in a gruff, annoyed but serious tone.

"Sir, it's Agent O, I'm in the development wing, I've come up with something you might be interested in, want me to bring it up?"

"No, I can use the exercise, I'm on my way down, it better be good though, and with that Hunter failing to capture those ghouls today I need some good news."

* * *

The Boss walked through the sliding door and entered the development wing of their base. He started to make his way to where he saw Agent O standing. He looked around; he could see many GIW developers, inventors and scientists working on Project: Reaper. Every day the project got closer and closer to completion, soon it would be finished and the GIW would strike back. The Boss walked up to Agent O, who was overlooking a strange new weapon. Agent O saw his leader approaching and he saluted him.

"Sir!" Agent O said at attention.

"At Ease O, what did you want to tell me?"

"Not so much as tell you, but more of showing you."

"Let me guess, this weapon?"

"Yes, sir, I have been reading and watching everything we have on Phantom, I've been looking for things that could help us final get the drop on him, I think we have it right here, I was going to test it on one of our test subjects, I thought you might want to be here to witness it?"

"If you think it'll work I'll give ti a work, what is it."

"Just watch, bring out the prisoner!"

The Boss looked to see two lab coated workers bring in a glass container that held a five foot tall humanoid looking ghost, it was more advanced and more powerful than the default blob ghosts, but it was still one of the weaker one it could not have been a ghost for more than two years. It was also in very poor, not enough power to even attempt to escape, so it was used as a lab rat. Agent O then picked the strange looking gun up, it looked like a shotgun, but one held it as if it were a pistol. It was decorated in white and black metal and had green lights to show it was powered by ectoplasm. Agent O then grabbed something from a table; it was a large vial, filled with red liquid glowing liquid. He loaded the vial into the gun and the green light turned to a sinister red. The workers opened the glass container and the poor ghost stumped out and tried to stand up. Agent O gave a smile as he loaded the gun and fired it at the poor ghost.

The shot hit the target like it was hit with a close range shotgun blast, even though it came from a pistol a few feet away. A red blob of liquid came flying out of the gun and splashed onto the target. As soon as it touched the ghost's skin, the poor creature screamed in agony. The Boss raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw what the liquid was doing. He looked in horror and delight to see that the red liquid had disappeared and in its place left nothing. The liquid was eating through the ghost like an acid, it was spreading all over. The ghost screamed in pain as it was being eating alive by the liquid, its organs and intestines spilling out. It gave one last scream and jerk before the body went limp, the liquid continued to dissolve and eat the victim until all that was left was a small puddle of Ectoplasm. What they had just saw was the equipment of watching a human being dropped in a pool of battery acid, the only difference was that this was a ghost, and a small amount of liquid.

"Tell me O, what did you do?"

"I watched the events of the Dumpty Humpty concert; I remembered many references and sayings of Phantom being poisoned by liquid Blood Blossoms, it got me thinking. So I had one of the doctors here liquidize some Blood Blossoms we had and add a few things to its chemical compound."

"So what you did was?"

"Change the liquid of a blood blossom into a ghost killing weapon, now it's battery acid to them, unfortunately, these are all the blood blossoms we have in here, but the gun is still good for five more shots."

"You do know that Blood Blossoms are rare right."

"Yes but if we were to find a way to grow them at an incredible rate, we would have an unlimited supply of ghost killing liquid, you saw what it did to this ghost, and that was one shot, we've changed it so that even if one drop touches any part of a ghost they are doomed, imagine what would happen if we were to arm our troops with this, or make an addition to Project: Reaper, imagine if we get one drop of this on Phantom."

"What do you need?"

"Just a small team for a day to figure out a way to get more Blood Blossoms and better adapt them for our needs." Agent O replied.

"You do realize in order to do that I will have to take more man power off Project: Reaper that will delay the completion date."

"I do sir, by two days; however I think we can wait two more days if it means that we'll have this weapon for use."

"Very well, we've waited this long to get back at those deceased demons, we can wait a little longer, but make sure you find a way to mass produce this stuff."

"Yes sir, I'll begin right away."

* * *

**Oh boy, well there was the chapter, hope you liked it, I might need to add a little more detail with the whole Youngblood and Dani detail, anyways they're off to pull a prank, who will the pull it on, what dose Youngblood really want Dani to do, find out next time on Mother of a Phantom. So anyways I'm really busy at I only have 7 days of school left so I have to finish stuff and then prepare for finals, now is crunch time, however I do have the next chapter finished and ready to go so there won't be a delay on that, I almost have 12 done and then I'm writing the part I've been looking forward to, but anyways I'm busy right now so do forgive if there is a delay without announcement but hey, my life, my work and my future come first before any FanFiction, so is there anything I can answer in the reviews?**

**Fuchisa Phantom's Jason**: No it's been stated that Danny's set up his lair on Earth in his haunt (Amity Park) the door is in his closet, only people who know his secret can see it and it leads from Danny's room to the lair, that's how I explained it so no Dani couldn't do that

**Jenna**: Don't worry the story isn't even at the quarter point yet, and Christmas is still to come, you will get lots of family moments

**Hellbreaker**: You know what they say, listen to your parents

**zoxy2**: I leave cliff-hangers because it's something I do, in entertainment, no mater what form, book, movie, video game, comic, you should always leave your audience wanting more, because then you know that they will not only remember your work, but keep coming back to it for the next part, also admit it, you love them

**Randomness-sama**: Thank you, it also makes me feel better that people are enjoying what I'm giving them

**glee131313**: Thank you for being honest, that's all I ask, I don't mind getting bad reviews, just as long as they have a reason for being negative

**1228248**: You will have to wait and see, I'm wanting to work on Dani's Ice powers showing up without it sounding like Frozen

**IvyVine6**: Why yes, yes it is

**Also I only know just realized I accidently ladled the last chapter as 11 instead of 9, I've changed it so it's correctly IX not XI, just encase there was confusion**

**I'm also working on a way to give selected people sneak peeks, but I have to work on a way that makes it fair and deserving and it will only be a certain few every week, like maybe ten, but anyways I'm working on something like that, it's not going on yet because I have to find out how it will all work out. So anyways, if you love this story and you haven't already please follow and favorite it, and please everybody review, let me know what you think, so until next time.**

**The Storymaster1000.**


End file.
